<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against the Society by GReina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957653">Against the Society</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina'>GReina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Society to Change - Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top/Bottom Versatile, Werewolves in Heat, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[sakuatsu - alpha/beta/omega AU - alpha!Sakusa, omega!Atsumu]<br/>Sakusa odia tutte le aspettative che vengono scaricate su di lui solo perché alpha ed Atsumu non può sopportare di essere discriminato solo perché omega. Entrambi troveranno nell'altro una sorpresa inaspettata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Society to Change - Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa odiava tutto di quella società. Odiava gli stereotipi, odiava i ruoli di genere, odiava le aspettative che venivano costruite su di lui solo perché unico nato <em>alpha </em>in quella famiglia. Suo padre non aveva mai avuto grandi progetti per sua sorella, né per suo fratello, ma Kiyoomi era <em>diverso</em>. Lui era il più giovane, ma anche il più importante. A lui sarebbe andata l’attività di famiglia, a lui la totale eredità dei genitori, a lui il compito di continuare ad occuparsi dei suoi fragili fratelli.</p><p>I suoi fratelli non erano fragili. Lo sapeva lui e lo sapevano loro, ma purtroppo loro padre non si era mai curato abbastanza dei suoi figli beta perché se ne accorgesse a sua volta. Kiyoomi aveva capito di odiare quell’uomo quando gli aveva impedito per la prima volta di giocare a palla con suo cugino. Fortunatamente, come ogni alpha che si rispetti, Sakusa Ichiro era uno stimato uomo d’affari, e come tale era spesso chiamato all’estero per faccende importanti. Così, il compito di educare e tenere d’occhio Kiyoomi era stato affidato a sua madre. Lei era più facile da raggirare e con l’aiuto dei suoi fratelli non era mai stato difficile per lui sgattaiolare via di casa per raggiungere quella Komori.</p><p>Era fuggito dal proprio ruolo per tutta la vita. Rifiutava di accettare tutte le responsabilità di suo padre solo perché aveva avuto la sfortuna di nascere alpha. Lui voleva una vita normale, senza aspettative e senza discriminazioni. Lui voleva essere un beta.</p><p>Eccetto che per i propri fratelli, Kiyoomi aveva sempre provato un certo distacco dalla famiglia Sakusa. Odiava suo padre e provava indifferenza verso sua madre. Tuttavia, non aveva mai biasimato la donna: aveva solo fatto ciò che le era stato ordinato. Il suo comportamento non aveva mai portato Kiyoomi a odiarla, ma piuttosto aveva intensificato il suo disgusto verso la loro società. Si chiedeva come fosse possibile che sua madre non mostrasse personalità; come fosse possibile che non si interessasse dei suoi primi due figli solo perché non adatti a ciò che suo marito aveva in serbo per la sua discendenza; si chiedeva perché non riuscisse a vederlo come <em>Kiyoomi </em>invece che come <em>il prossimo Sakusa alpha</em>. E la risposta era ovvia: la società era marcia e così tutte le persone che vi erano soggiogate. I suoi genitori non facevano eccezione.</p><p>Quando sua madre si ammalò, Kiyoomi provò pena, non dispiacere. Quando morì, gli dispiacque per lei, ma quella persona era sempre stata solo la propria balia, non una madre. L’aveva protetto a tal punto da costringerlo ad indossare guanti e mascherina in ogni momento se non dentro casa. Una parte di lui la odiava per quello che gli aveva fatto, perché adesso gli sembrava di essere nudo se usciva senza quelle inutili protezioni.</p><p>La cosa che gli dispiacque di più, una volta che sua madre ebbe chiuso gli occhi per sempre, non fu la perdita di una persona cara, ma la sua diretta conseguenza: senza la sua omega che faceva le veci per lui, suo padre era stato costretto a tornare. Quello che trovò una volta a Tokyo, disse, non gli piacque per niente, quindi Kiyoomi cambiò scuola, i suoi fratelli si trasferirono nel dormitorio universitario e a Motoya non fu più permesso di passare le sue giornate con il cugino. Kiyoomi aveva pochi ricordi di suo padre. Ogni tanto avevano parlato al telefono e si faceva vivo per le feste, ma gli incontri erano per lo più formali, come fosse un prematuro colloquio di lavoro. Vivendo poi sotto lo stesso tetto aveva imparato a conoscerlo e con sorpresa aveva appreso quanto in realtà fosse ragionevole. Due alpha soli in casa, d’altronde, non potevano andare avanti in altro modo se non con la diplomazia. Avevano visioni del mondo del tutto diverse, ma nessuno dei due aveva la voglia o la forza di soppiantare l’altro. Alla fine, erano giunti ad alcuni compromessi: Kiyoomi si sarebbe laureato con il massimo dei voti e avrebbe rilevato l’attività di famiglia alla sua morte, ma nel frattempo avrebbe continuato a giocare a pallavolo, e per questo gli serviva la presenza di Motoya. Una volta diventato capofamiglia, Kiyoomi non aveva intenzione di addossarsi il carico delle vite dei suoi fratelli maggiori ma certamente non li avrebbe lasciati in mezzo alla strada. Decise quindi di dargli parte della grande somma che suo padre gli offriva ogni mese per il solo fatto di esistere fin quando non si fossero trovati un impiego proprio che li rendesse indipendenti. Suo padre non fece obiezioni, forse perché teneva troppo poco in considerazione l’esistenza degli altri suoi figli, o forse perché era d’accordo con il suo terzogenito sul fatto che fosse meglio liberarsi di quei due inutili fardelli senza creare scandali, anche a costo di spenderci capitali.</p><p>Di contro, suo padre aveva posto un’unica condizione: doveva trovarsi un’omega con il quale accoppiarsi. Kiyoomi aveva valutato per giorni i pro e i contro, ma alla fine aveva stabilito che non c’era paragone. Avrebbe continuato a vedere suo cugino, a giocare a pallavolo, avrebbe aiutato i suoi fratelli economicamente e vissuto in una casa tutta sua. Be’, <em>quasi</em>, ma villa che suo padre gli aveva regalato era abbastanza grande da poterci vivere con un’altra persona con cui fingere tranquillamente di avere un buon rapporto. Certo, nonostante quella premessa su una cosa non avrebbe mai transatto: mai e in nessun caso si sarebbe comportato con il suo o la sua omega nel modo in cui suo padre aveva fatto con sua madre. Per quieto vivere, Kiyoomi non aveva altra scelta che attenersi alle volontà del capofamiglia, ma sotto il suo tetto avrebbe deciso lui e quindi posto una sola regola che si poteva benissimo riassumere in: <em>fanculo la società</em>.</p><p>Detto questo, Sakusa non aveva nessuna voglia di uscire per strada ed annusare l’aria alla ricerca di un omega in calore non ancora accoppiato. Molti alpha si dicevano entusiasti della <em>caccia</em>, ma non lui. Kiyoomi voleva solo farla finita in fretta, quindi seguì l’esempio di suo padre e – come lui parecchi anni addietro – si recò nella più prestigiosa delle cliniche d’allevamento di Tokyo.</p><p>Quei posti gli facevano ribrezzo. Erano quanto di peggio ci fosse nella loro società, secondi solo alle <em>fattorie</em> che era un modo gentile per chiamare quei canili in cui gli omega problematici venivano spediti e lì usati solo come incubatrici. Kiyoomi si costrinse a mettere un piede dopo l’altro ed arrivare alla reception solo ripetendosi che in quel modo avrebbe sottratto un omega innocente a quel sistema malato.</p><p>“Sakusa-sama.” fu accolto dalla beta che sedeva al di là del bancone “La stavamo aspettando, prego.” fece cenno verso gli ascensori e lo accompagnò per un po’ finché un suo collega – chiaramente ancora beta – non la sostituì.</p><p>“Siamo felici che abbia scelto la nostra clinica per trovare un omega. Preferisce maschio o femmina?” Kiyoomi storse il naso nel sentire fino a che punto gli omega fossero trattati come merce.</p><p>“Mi farete scegliere anche età e colore di capelli?” chiese sarcastico e irritato.</p><p>“Certo! Tutto ciò che desidera, Sakusa-sama.” fu sconvolto dalla risposta. Dovette arrestarsi e compiere degli ampi respiri affinché quelle parole potessero entrargli da un orecchio ed uscirgli dall’altro impedendogli di fare una strage. L’impiegato della clinica imputò ad altro quel suo atteggiamento:</p><p>“Ah, sì.” disse comprensivo “Mi scuso,” si inchinò “da adesso in poi le sarà possibile sentire gli odori di ogni omega. Abbiamo preferito non coprirli in modo che ogni alpha possa scegliere l’odore che più lo aggrada”. Aprì una porta a due ante e la lasciò spalancata affinché Sakusa potesse superarla: “Prego.” lo invitò. Kiyoomi sospirò ancora placando la propria rabbia, poi proseguì.</p><p>Suo padre gli aveva spiegato brevemente cosa avrebbe trovato. Non per questo fu meno d’impatto. La struttura era pulita, ordinata e <em>professionale</em>. Questo l’aveva capito sin dall’ingresso, ma se al piano terra e anche prima di lasciarsi quella porta alle spalle l’edificio era sembrato rilassante ed accogliente, adesso sembrava di essere in un ospedale, solo… <em>più squallido</em>.</p><p>Lungo un infinito corridoio, erano poste decine e decine di stanze uguali ed anonime. Le pareti erano bianche e così le porte di metallo disposte ordinatamente a destra e a sinistra. Alle porte, poi, si alternavano grandi vetrate che permettevano di osservare l’interno della stanza.</p><p><em>“Della gabbia, anzi.” </em>Kiyoomi corresse i propri pensieri.</p><p>Fece qualche passo avanti osservando prima a destra, poi a sinistra. Al di là del vetro facce di omega curiosi lo osservavano. Alcuni sembravano eccitati, ma la maggior parte di loro – era chiaro – aveva paura. Sakusa vide ogni genere di espressione, peso ed età, ed insieme ai volti presto nella sua mente presero a confondersi anche la moltitudine di odori che sentiva. Gli dava alla testa, gli veniva da vomitare. Più andava avanti, più provava vergogna verso la propria razza. Si fermò soltanto quando – in disaccordo con tutto il resto – si accorse di una stanza meno illuminata delle altre. Ignorò il resto e si diresse verso quella vetrata. La luce era fioca e Sakusa dovette sforzare la vista per capire chi e se ci fosse qualcuno all’interno. Gli arredi – che aveva visto essere uguali per ogni stanza – sembravano essere stati distrutti. Il letto era ribaltato, il materasso graffiato ed il tavolo al centro del piccolo ambiente spaccato a metà. Poi, si accorse anche che quella particolare stanza sembrava più ingombra delle altre. Non dovette chiedersi a lungo il perché. I suoi occhi iniziarono ad abituarsi alla differenza di luce e ad agire di conseguenza. In maniera che in origine doveva essere stata speculare a quel disastro, vi era un altro letto, ma stavolta integro e ben curato. Gli parve di scorgere una figura rannicchiata per terra intenta a stringere l’orlo delle coperte, ma non poteva esserne sicuro. Provò ad annusare, ma si accorse che nessun odore proveniva da quella direzione.</p><p>“Cos’è successo qui?” il beta che l’accompagnava divenne subito agitato.</p><p>“Ah! Questo non è adottabile.” Sakusa lo guardò confuso, poi osservò meglio al di là del vetro e cercò di concentrarsi sulla figura rannicchiata.</p><p>“Perché non sento il suo odore?” chiese ancora, ignorando quanto appena detto dall’uomo.</p><p>“I dottori hanno ritenuto opportuno sopprime l’odore di questo soggetto, Sakusa-sama. Disturbava gli altri, e in ogni caso non ha possibilità di essere adottato.” Kiyoomi odiava quando gli si ripetevano le cose due volte, come se fosse tardo e non capisse già alla prima.</p><p>“Perché non dovrebbe essere adottabile?” detestava quella parola. Si adottavano gli animali, i bambini, non certo gli adulti! Ma decise di passarci sopra.</p><p>“Ecco,” il disagio del beta crebbe, ma a Sakusa non importava. Lui era un alpha e se agli impiegati di quella clinica piaceva la gerarchia, tanto peggio per loro: era costretto a rispondergli. “Aveva un gemello che però è stato adottato qualche settimana fa. Non appena sono stati separati il soggetto è diventato intrattabile, violento.”</p><p>“Smetta di chiamarlo in quel modo.” non riuscì più a trattenersi Kiyoomi “Non ha un nome?” l’altro uomo lo guardò con confusione, ma si affrettò a rispondere:</p><p>“Lo chiamiamo M1Y4_01 o <em>Miya Uno</em>, per comodità.” l’alpha storse il naso: sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto chiedere. “In ogni caso non avrà più bisogno di un nome.” continuò l’altro pensando forse che la sua reazione fosse dovuta alla brutta risposta “Domani sarà trasferito in fattoria dove gli sarà fornito un numero.” Sakusa non poté impedirsi di spalancare gli occhi.</p><p>“Abbiamo molti altri omega, Sakusa-sama.” il beta cercò di convincerlo a proseguire.</p><p>“No.” disse però lui “Voglio questo. Apra la porta.”</p><p>“Ma- Sakusa-sama, la prego, sia ragionevole. Miya è pericoloso, non posso lasciare che entri senza una scorta.”</p><p>“Sta insinuando che io non possa tenere testa ad un omega??” sapeva che quella frase avrebbe funzionato. Per un alpha non c’era insulto peggiore di quello, quindi l’impiegato non poté che chinare il capo in segno di scuse.</p><p>“Certo che no.” Sakusa annuì.</p><p>“Apra, allora. E accenda la luce.” l’uomo fece come gli era stato detto: accese la luce, aprì la porta, fece entrare Kiyoomi e subito richiuse dietro di lui. La reazione dell’omega fu istantanea. Si sollevò da terra e si mise in posizione d’attacco. Il corvino non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse bello: biondo, alto e con gli occhi dorati. Non aveva la stazza di un normale omega e questo non poteva che piacere a Sakusa. Tuttavia, tutta quella bellezza era sciupata per malnutrizione e quelle che – era chiaro dal suo viso – dovevano essere state diverse notti insonni piene di pianto.</p><p>Ringhiò contro Sakusa, poi attaccò. Kiyoomi odiava la società stereotipata in cui viveva, ma c’erano anche alcuni dati di fatto biologici ed oggettivi che non poteva negare. Uno di questi era che gli omega erano meno forti degli alpha. Non fu difficile afferrare Miya per i polsi e bloccarlo prima che potesse graffiarlo o morderlo, ma l’omega riuscì comunque a stupirlo. Non che ne avesse incontrati molti; in ogni caso sicuramente nessuno di essi aveva provato ad attaccare un alpha, tuttavia Kiyoomi era più che certo che quel particolare omega fosse più forte del normale. Sebbene immobilizzato, Miya scoprì le zanne e continuò a ringhiargli contro. Provò ad usare le gambe, quindi Sakusa fu costretto a sbatterlo contro il muro perché potesse bloccarlo del tutto. Provò a ringhiargli di rimando giusto per farlo spaventare un po’ e in tal modo calmarlo ma – con sua somma sorpresa – ottenne l’effetto contrario e Miya si infervorò ancora di più.</p><p><em>“Cazzo. Deve venire via con me.” </em>pensò subito. Non aveva capito di stare cercando un omega che andasse contro la loro società finché non l’aveva trovato. Perché salvare qualcuno che si limitava a guardarlo triste o eccitato al di là di un vetro quando c’era M1Y4_01 che lottava con le unghie e con i denti?</p><p>“Sta’ calmo.” provò a dirgli senza avere successo “Se non mi ascolti ti manderanno in fattoria. È questo che vuoi?” Miya continuò a ringhiare.</p><p>“Posso aiutarti!” tentò ancora di farlo ragionare, ma l’altro non sembrava collaborare, così decise che l’avrebbe aiutato comunque, che lui lo riconoscesse oppure no.</p><p>Con non poca fatica, riuscì a lasciare indenne la stanza, poi si rivolse all’impiegato.</p><p>“Voglio lui.”</p><p>“Sakusa-sama, gliel’ho detto, non è adottabile. La fattoria ha già stipulato un contratto. Verrà a prenderlo domattina.”</p><p>“E quanto sono disposti a pagarlo? Perché è di questo che si tratta, non è così?” insistevano tanto per chiamarle <em>adozioni</em>, ma alla fine dei conti erano soldi quelli che gli alpha davano alla clinica in cambio degli omega. “Sanno tutti che nelle fattorie finiscono solo gli scarti che non vuole nessuno. Scommetto che sareste disposti a darglielo anche gratis, non è così? Be’, io lo voglio. È mio.” odiava dover usare termini del genere, ma si ripeté che era per il bene di Miya, quindi continuò.</p><p>“Sono venuto qui con l’idea di scegliere e comprare l’omega che più mi piace. Se non siete in grado di darmelo mi rivolgerò a qualcun altro, ma stia pur certo che mi assicurerò che tutti sappiano come mi avete trattato.”</p><p>“No, no!” si affrettò a rispondere l’altro “La prego, non dica così. Tutto ciò che vogliamo è la soddisfazione dei nostri clienti. Insistevo solo perché non voglio che si penta della sua adozione, tutto qui.”</p><p>“Allora siamo d’accordo. Dove devo firmare?” il beta lo guardò ancora per un attimo, ma infine dovette ammettere la sconfitta e dargli le indicazioni che cercava.</p><p>“Mi segua nell’attico. Mentre lei ultimerà i documenti io farò preparare M1Y4_01 per il trasporto.” Sakusa digrignò ancora i denti per il modo in cui quell’uomo si ostinava a trattare Miya.</p><p>“Bene.” si costrinse però a dire con la consapevolezza che presto tutto quello sarebbe finito sia per lui, che per il<em> non-esattamente-suo </em>omega.</p><p> </p><p>L’impiegato che l’aveva accompagnato non fu l’unico ad essere sorpreso dalla sua scelta. Anche <em>l’addetto alle adozioni </em>si era detto confuso e aveva voluto specificare quanto <em>Miya Uno </em>fosse instabile e poco adatto al ruolo. Sakusa, ovviamente, non volle sentire ragioni ed infine il beta era stato costretto a cedere e a fargli firmare i documenti. Versò un assegno alla clinica e gli venne consegnata tutta la documentazione del suo omega. Infine, fu riaccompagnato all’ingresso dove – gli dissero – avrebbe trovato M1Y4_01 pronto da portare a casa. Arrivato alla hall, Kiyoomi fece un cenno del capo alla receptionist ed uscì in strada. Credeva che a quel punto non sarebbe più stato costretto ad assistere alle atrocità della clinica, ma si era sbagliato. Un camion bianco con il loro logo era parcheggiato proprio davanti l’ingresso e accanto al mezzo due beta stavano tenendo fermo Miya. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno. L’omega era stato legato e sicuramente drogato con una buona dose di tranquillanti. Aveva la museruola e quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un guinzaglio. Il cuore di Sakusa perse un battito, poi accelerò. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a tutto quello, e adesso temeva davvero che avrebbe fatto una scenata. Cercò di calmarsi e si avvicinò al gruppo.</p><p>“Che significa?” fece cenno prima verso Miya, poi verso il camion. I beta si inchinarono per salutarlo rispettosamente.</p><p>“Il soggetto non collaborava, Sakusa-sama. Ma non si preoccupi, sarà pronto per lei entro stasera.” Kiyoomi strinse i pugni.</p><p>“E il camion?” si costrinse a chiedere.</p><p>“Aspettavamo lei per caricarlo. Lo portiamo direttamente a casa sua?” l’alpha si limitò a fissarli per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.</p><p>“Non ho bisogno che lo facciate. Ci penso io, ho la macchina.” i beta sembrarono confusi, ma infine annuirono.</p><p>“Come preferisce, Sakusa-sama.” uno dei due gli porse il guinzaglio e l’altro Miya stesso. Si accorse che senza quel sostegno l’omega non riusciva a stare in piedi. Aveva lo sguardo vacuo e si chiese quanto in quel momento riuscisse a capire. Lo afferrò dal nodo di corde che aveva tra le scapole e lo guidò verso la propria auto. Lo fece adagiare sul sedile del passeggero e gli allacciò la cintura.</p><p>“Mi dispiace per le corde.” gli disse anche se non era del tutto certo potesse sentirlo “Resisti ancora un po’.” chiuse il suo sportello, poi fece il giro dell’auto e si mise al posto di guida. Quindici minuti dopo erano a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi dovette ancora aiutare l’omega a camminare. Non appena superata la porta gli tolse corde e museruola che vennero subito buttati nella prima pattumiera disponibile. Fare le scale fu più complicato, così a metà strada Kiyoomi decise di sollevare l’altro e metterselo sulle spalle. Il suo peso era esiguo e lo fece spaventare. Sebbene il personale della clinica avesse insistito perché lo facesse prima di firmare, Sakusa non aveva ancora letto niente del fascicolo di Miya. Sapeva solo che aveva smesso di mangiare correttamente da quando suo fratello era stato portato via, ma con i vestiti addosso non aveva capito quanto la situazione fosse grave fino a quel momento.</p><p>Arrivarono in camera da letto e lì lo fece stendere. Gli tolse le scarpe e lo sistemò sotto le coperte. Quando tronò a guardarlo in volto, Miya aveva già gli occhi chiusi. Gli spense la luce ed andò via.</p><p>A riprova del fatto che le gerarchie non gli importavano, Kiyoomi aveva deciso di lasciare all’omega la camera padronale. Lui avrebbe dormito nella stanza più piccola in fondo al corridoio, d’altronde non gli serviva molto spazio a differenza di Miya che invece – Kiyoomi ne era abbastanza certo – si sarebbe per giorni rifiutato di lasciare quella camera.</p><p>Una volta al piano di sotto, decise di cucinare qualcosa di sostanzioso per l’omega. Non era un genio in cucina, ma fortunatamente per lui suo padre era stato assente per gran parte della sua vita e sua madre non aveva fatto obiezioni quando aveva dichiarato di voler imparare a cucinare. Poggiò tutto su un vassoio e poi questo sul comò della stanza da letto. Miya dormiva ancora, ma non se ne stupì. Scese ancora una volta le scale e iniziò a sfogliare i documenti datogli dalla clinica.</p><p>Per prima cosa, in cima a tutto, c’era scritto il nome <em>– o meglio il codice – </em>che gli era stato assegnato: M1Y4_01. Seguiva la data di nascita: 5 ottobre 1995; l’età: 25 anni; il sesso: maschio; e i legami familiari: fratello M1Y4_02, madre Kita Shinsuke, padre N/C. Infine erano presenti una serie di analisi mediche e statistiche fisiche. Kiyoomi capì subito che non potevano essere recenti. Apprese da quei documenti che Miya e suo fratello erano ricoverati in clinica da quando avevano diciotto anni. Loro madre si era ammalata e loro padre sparito. Non era raro che gli alpha abbandonassero i figli omega, quindi Kiyoomi non se ne stupì. Le schede non dicevano quando suo fratello fosse stato adottato, ma Miya era stato considerato <em>inadatto all’adozione </em>quattordici giorni prima, quindi immaginò fossero stati separati verso quella data. L’ultima pagina dei documenti lo descriveva come indisciplinato, violento e irrazionale concludendo che l’unica opzione possibile fosse quella di spedirlo in fattoria dove si sarebbe reso utile a modo suo. Kiyoomi non resistette e accartocciò il foglio che raggiunse corde e museruola nella spazzatura.</p><p>Passò il resto della giornata cercando di calmarsi e documentandosi sul come aiutare un omega vittima di malnutrizione. Lesse anche alcuni consigli per approcciarsi alle persone schive e spaventate e arrivata l’ora di cena si augurò di essere pronto. Non che ci credesse davvero, ma sperando che Miya avesse mangiato preparò un secondo vassoio e salì le scale. Aprì la porta con delicatezza, ed una volta appurato che l’omega non era più a letto regolò la luce in modo tale che non fosse accecante ma che entrambi potessero vederci senza alcun problema. Si guardò in fretta per la stanza e per un attimo gli venne il panico nel non trovare Miya. Poggiò il vassoio accanto a quello precedente ancora del tutto pieno di cibo e provò ad aprire la porta del bagno personale di quella camera: niente. Provò sotto il letto ed infine dentro l’armadio e fu lì che lo trovò. L’omega ringhiò, quindi lui – senza dare l’idea che fosse una ritirata – fece un passo indietro.</p><p>“Sta’ tranquillo. Sono salito solo per portarti la cena e vedere come stai.” l’altro non rispose, quindi Kiyoomi continuò: “Sei al sicuro qui. Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, non ti farò del male.” cercò di infondere calma nella propria voce e nei propri movimenti.</p><p>“Da ora in poi verrò solo a portarti il cibo, d’accordo? Il bagno è da quella parte.” indicò verso la porta interna “Puoi uscire quando vuoi, questa è casa tua.” non attese risposta. Tra i vari articoli che aveva letto sulla malnutrizione un consiglio perenne era non lasciare che il malato si abbuffasse di cibo di punto in bianco ma piuttosto di farlo riprendere a mangiare gradualmente. Decise quindi di prendere il vassoio ormai freddo e lasciargli solo quello con la cena. Dopodiché si chiuse la porta alle spalle e lasciò in pace Miya.</p><p> </p><p>Andarono avanti in quel modo per parecchi giorni. Tra i suoi documenti ormai spuntava che aveva adottato un omega, quindi non fu difficile prendersi qualche giorno libero da lavoro. Gli faceva ribrezzo il pensiero che quei giorni di riposo retribuito servissero solo per <em>educare </em>e <em>ingravidare </em>il proprio omega. Certo lui non aveva intenzione di usarli in quel modo.</p><p>Ogni giorno Sakusa preparò tre pasti sostanziosi per Miya ed ogni giorno lui li rifiutò. Arrivati al quarto giorno, Kiyoomi iniziò a preoccuparsi, quindi decise di provare a parlargli.</p><p>L’omega si era costruito una sorta di fortino in quell’armadio. Sakusa decise di non aprirlo: l’avrebbe sentito lo stesso anche attraverso il legno. Provò a convincerlo a mangiare dicendogli quanto disprezzasse la società e tutti i ruoli di genere che ne derivavano. Gli assicurò che tra loro non sarebbe stato così e che se si fosse rimesso in forze sarebbe potuto uscire di casa e fare tutto ciò che desiderava. Pregò davvero di averlo convinto e sorrise, quel pomeriggio, quando salì a recuperare il vassoio del pranzo – vuoto – per sostituirlo con quello della cena.</p><p>Da allora Miya mangiò regolarmente e – sebbene fossero giorni che non lo vedeva dal momento che si infilava nell’armadio ogni volta che sentiva i suoi passi su per le scale – Kiyoomi seppe che stava recuperando le forze. Dal piano di sotto, infatti, gli sembrava di sentirlo più attivo e un paio di volte avrebbe giurato fosse uscito persino dalla stanza per esplorare le camere intorno.</p><p>A dieci giorni da quando l’aveva portato a casa, Miya si fece trovare fuori dall’armadio. Sorpreso di vederlo, Kiyoomi si bloccò con una mano sulla porta e l’altra che reggeva il cibo. Quando l’aveva visto la prima volta aveva subito capito il suo potenziale di bellezza, ma non aveva immaginato fino a quel punto. Aveva messo su abbastanza peso da non sembrare scheletrico, il suo colorito era più roseo e gli occhi più luminosi. Inoltre, si accorse che i suoi capelli erano tinti e non biondi naturali.</p><p>“Buongiorno.” disse non appena si riprese. Miya non rispose, ma neanche tentò di scappare nel suo rifugio. Kiyoomi entrò nella stanza mentre l’omega seguiva attento ogni sua singola mossa. Poggiò il vassoio al solito posto e si rivolse di nuovo a lui: “Stai bene? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” l’altro gli rispose assottigliando lo sguardo e Sakusa sorrise: “No, immagino tu non abbia bisogno di nessuno, non è così?” l’espressione del biondo cambiò, ma Kiyoomi non riuscì a capire se la sua fosse sorpresa o confusione. Non aggiunse altro prima di lasciare la camera, ma da quel giorno Miya non si nascose più nell’armadio.</p><p>Diverso tempo dopo, l’omega parlò per la prima volta: “Oggi esco.” Kiyoomi fu talmente preso alla sprovvista che sussultò e per poco non fece cadere il vassoio. Si voltò verso Miya che lo stava guardando con un misto di espressioni in viso: Kiyoomi capì che stava cercando di decifrarlo, capire come avrebbe reagito a quella rivelazione. Lui annuì. Si era preparato da tempo a quell’eventualità.</p><p>“Va bene, ma aspetta.” raggiunse la sua camera da letto ed afferrò il cellulare che aveva comprato per l’omega. Era già caricato e funzionante con il suo numero in rubrica. Glielo porse.</p><p>“Qui c’è il mio numero. Immagino tu non sia mai stato da queste parti. Chiamami pure se ti perdi o se hai bisogno di un passaggio.” Miya non diede cenno di voler afferrare l’utensile, quindi Sakusa lo appoggiò al comò e lasciò ancora la stanza. Quel pomeriggio, quando tornò a portargli il pranzo, Miya non c’era. Lo stesso la sera e poi – si accorse con un pelo d’ansia – anche la mattina successiva.</p><p>Arrivato alla cena del giorno successivo senza sue notizie, provò a chiamarlo, ma quello non rispose. Ci riprovò il giorno dopo ancora, ma il telefono risultava spento e Kiyoomi non dubitava fosse a causa della batteria che – dopo quattro giorni – doveva essere morta.</p><p>Al quinto giorno, Miya tornò a casa. Quella fu anche la prima volta che mise piede in cucina. Era stanco, si vedeva, e probabilmente molto affamato. Guardò l’alpha con timore, come se si aspettasse di essere sgridato per essere stato via tanto a lungo, ma Kiyoomi era solo preoccupato.</p><p>“Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare.” Miya si rilassò e – ad un cenno di Sakusa – si sedette al tavolo della cucina.</p><p>Il corvino evitò di chiedergli dove fosse stato. Non erano affari suoi, e il biondo sembrò gradire. Uscì ancora il giorno dopo e quello successivo, però tornava sempre per la notte. In breve tempo, Miya prese confidenza con tutta la casa e per Kiyoomi non fu più necessario salire le scale per portargli da mangiare. Presero a consumare insieme tutti i pasti, e se anche lo facessero in relativo silenzio, Kiyoomi iniziò a gradire. Sicuramente la compagnia di Miya era migliore di quella di suo padre.</p><p>Tornò a lavorare poco dopo. Usciva la mattina presto lasciando colazione e pranzo per l’omega e tornava il tardo pomeriggio quando ancora la casa era vuota. Miya rientrava per cena e poi andavano subito a letto. Ebbero poche occasioni per chiacchierare, ma in ogni caso nessuno dei due sembrava propenso ad aprirsi. Fu solo quattro mesi più tardi che ebbero la loro prima, vera conversazione.</p><p>“Che lavoro fai?” Kiyoomi guardò verso Miya con sguardo sorpreso, ma rispose con piacere.</p><p>“Sono in un’importante squadra di pallavolo.” spiegò e gli occhi del biondo si illuminarono. “Ci hai mai giocato?” l’altro subito annuì.</p><p>“Alle superiori facevo parte del club di pallavolo insieme a mio fratello. Mi piaceva giocare.” disse l’ultima frase senza riuscire a velare la malinconia che c’era dietro quelle parole.</p><p>“Magari potremmo fare qualche palleggio un giorno, se ti va.” propose. Kiyoomi notò come Miya stesse valutando la cosa, ma ci mise poco ad annuire, quindi Sakusa sorrise.</p><p>Parlarono ancora la sera dopo e quella dopo ancora. Miya iniziò a seguire tutte le partite dei Black Jackals in streaming e in poco tempo ne divenne un grandissimo fan. Certo in due era impossibile giocare a pallavolo, ma anche così non fu difficile per Kiyoomi rendersi conto di quanto l’omega fosse portato per quello sport. Se quando l’aveva preso dalla clinica era magro e debole, adesso il suo fisico si era ripreso completamente. Gli immensi viaggi che faceva ogni giorno per andare chissà dove, certo, dovevano averlo aiutato.</p><p>Passarono sei mesi ancora ed infine i due divennero ufficialmente amici. Fu a quel punto che suo padre – che si era fatto sentire sporadicamente per chiedere loro notizie – iniziò ad insistere: per allora, gli disse un giorno al telefono, si aspettava già di essere nonno.</p><p>“Il nostro accordo prevedeva che avrei dovuto avere dei figli. Non quando li avrei concepiti.” era stata la risposta di Kiyoomi, ma conosceva abbastanza suo padre per capire di non dover tirare troppo la corda. Una sera, quindi, bussò alla camera di Miya che con un sorriso gli diede il permesso di entrare.</p><p>“Tra poco sarà Natale, e purtroppo – per quanto non mi vada, credimi – sarò costretto a passare la cena della Vigilia con mio padre.” disse, poi esitò prima di aggiungere: “Temo che tu dovrai venire con me, Miya. Mi dispiace.” il biondo sospirò prima di annuire.</p><p>“E immagino che a lui non farebbe piacere sapere il modo in cui viviamo, non è così?” Sakusa sorrise sbieco. Adorava l’intuito di quell’omega.</p><p>“Direi proprio di no.”</p><p>“Mi stai chiedendo di fare la parte del bravo e piccolo omega, Omi?” chiese con un sorriso sarcastico e divertito. Miya aveva iniziato a chiamarlo in quel modo qualche mese prima e, per quanto lui <em>odiasse </em>i soprannomi, non poteva che fargli piacere appurare quanto l’omega fosse entrato in confidenza con lui.</p><p>“Te lo chiederei se credessi che tu possa riuscirci.” Miya rise.</p><p>“D’accordo, furbo! Dire che non ci riuscirò solo per convincermi a dimostrarti il contrario. Be’, congratulazioni, ci sei riuscito!” rise ancora “Ma sarai in debito con me, ricordatelo.” Kiyoomi annuì contento.</p><p>“Sarà divertente.” disse come ultima cosa prima di lasciare la stanza. Trepidava all’idea di vedere Miya comportarsi in quel modo.</p><p>E fu <em>davvero</em> divertente. Puntuali come un orologio svizzero, Kiyoomi e Miya si presentarono alla villa di suo padre. Gli venne aperto da una cameriera, dopodiché il corvino passò alle presentazioni. Miya salutò rispettosamente abbassando il capo e tenendo gli occhi bassi per tutta la sera. A Kiyoomi venne da ridere, ma si trattenne.</p><p>Durante la cena, Ichiro provò a mettere in difficoltà l’omega. Kiyoomi aveva qualche idea su come Miya gli avrebbe risposto normalmente, eppure non lo fece.</p><p>Quando infine si arrivò a parlare di bambini, fu Kiyoomi ad addossarsi la colpa. Sapeva che suo padre – pur di ottenere la sua cara discendenza alpha – sarebbe stato in grado di fargli portare via Miya in favore di un omega più fertile.</p><p>“Sono io che continuo a mettere il preservativo. Non ho intenzione di diventare padre così giovane.”</p><p>“Che significa?” gli chiese l’uomo senza capire “Per te non cambierà niente! Sarà il tuo omega a prendersi cura dei cuccioli.” in quanto <em>suo cucciolo</em>, Kiyoomi sapeva più di chiunque altro cosa Ichiro pensasse della paternità, ma invece di insultare quella sua linea di pensiero, decise di stare al gioco rispondendo con voce aspra:</p><p>“Se sarà occupato con i bambini non potrò fottermelo quando voglio.” con la coda dell’occhio vide Miya mascherare una risata con un colpo di tosse. Suo padre guardò l’omega e probabilmente interpretò quella reazione come una conferma che suo figlio lo usasse davvero quando e dove voleva solo per soddisfare il proprio desiderio sessuale, quindi grugnì comprensivo.</p><p>“Abbiamo entrambi ancora ventisei anni. Miya rimarrà più che fertile per ancora molto tempo e così – ovviamente – anche io. Non voglio più tornare su questo argomento.”</p><p>Iniziarono quindi a parlare d’altro: di lavoro, soldi e prestigio per la maggior parte. A fine serata, suo padre ignorò Miya e salutò lui dicendogli quanto fosse fiero dell’alpha che era diventato. L’omega attese giusto che la loro macchina superasse i cancelli della villa prima di scoppiare a ridere.</p><p>“Omi, è stato troppo divertente! Ma ricordati che mi devi un favore.” anche Kiyoomi rise.</p><p>“Non credevo saresti riuscito a finire la cena senza saltargli al collo.” ammise. “D’accordo, cosa vuoi?” chiese poi. Miya ci pensò per qualche minuto prima di rispondere:</p><p>“Voglio prendere la patente.” Kiyoomi gli buttò uno sguardo addosso prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada.</p><p>“È per quelle gite che fai ogni giorno?” non gli aveva mai fatto domande in proposito. Miya iniziò a torcersi le mani, poi annuì. “Ti servirà anche una macchina, allora.” disse tranquillo. Con la coda dell’occhio vide il biondo guardarlo con una strana espressione.</p><p>“Omi… non hai intenzione di chiedermi dove vado?” lui scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Me lo dirai tu quando vorrai. Sai che puoi dirmi tutto.” lo guardò ancora per un attimo per assicurarsi che avesse capito, eppure dai suoi occhi ebbe l’impressione che non fosse del tutto convinto. In ogni caso non insistette oltre. “Dopo le feste prenderò accordi con la scuola-guida.” gli promise e Miya sorrise felice. Kiyoomi decise di ignorare le sensazioni che quel sorriso gli procurò. D’altronde era normale sentirsi contenti per la felicità di un amico e Kiyoomi aveva conosciuto davvero poche persone da poter considerare tali.</p><p>La mattina di Natale, Miya lo sorprese con un regalo. Non appena aveva preso un minimo di confidenza Kiyoomi aveva iniziato a lasciargli dei soldi per cose come l’autobus, gli spuntini mentre era fuori o dei vestiti. Certo non credeva che li avrebbe usati pensando a lui. Scartò il pacchetto e si ritrovò con dei guanti in pelle tra le mani. Kiyoomi capì subito quanto Miya avesse dovuto risparmiare per prenderli.</p><p>“Grazie!” disse sinceramente sorpreso e felice “Ma non dovevi, io non ti ho preso niente.” l’omega rise.</p><p>“Scherzi, vero? Credi che se anche non te lo dico io non riconosca tutto quello che hai fatto per me?” Kiyoomi non rispose e Miya esitò “Senti, sono troppo orgoglioso per dire che mi hai salvato l’esistenza quindi…” esitò ancora “insomma mi dai soldi ogni giorno e vuoi anche comprarmi una macchina! Solo… hai capito, no?” Kiyoomi rise.</p><p>“Vuoi dire che il mio regalo per te sarebbe accettare dei ringraziamenti senza sentirli davvero?” chiese. Miya arrossì. “D’accordo.” disse però il corvino togliendolo dall’imbarazzo.</p><p>Quello stesso giorno prepararono insieme il pranzo di Natale e Kiyoomi scoprì un altro dettaglio della vita dell’omega. Non che non parlassero, tuttavia Miya era sempre riluttante a parlare del passato e Sakusa poteva bene immaginare il perché.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto che sono negato in cucina!” si lamentò il biondo quando Kiyoomi lo prese in giro un’ennesima volta. “Giocavo sempre a pallavolo mentre mia madre insegnava a mio fratello come cucinare.” s’intristì.</p><p>“Spero che stia bene.” aggiunse dopo un po’. Sakusa non seppe come rispondere. Aveva tentato mesi fa di rintracciare il fratello gemello di Miya. Si era recato in clinica per ottenere informazioni, ma lì gli era stato detto che non era loro permesso divulgare dati del genere per rispettare la privacy dei clienti e – dal momento che Miya non ne parlava mai – aveva deciso di desistere.</p><p>“Non hai idea di chi possa averlo adottato?” chiese cauto. L’omega scosse il capo.</p><p>“Sa difendersi, però!” disse più a sé stesso che a Kiyoomi “È uno tosto.”</p><p>“Se è forte almeno la metà di quanto lo sei tu, direi che non avrà problemi.” sorrise il corvino tentando di rassicurarlo. L’altro rise.</p><p>“È più timido, ma sa cavarsela. Addosso ho ancora qualche cicatrice che mi ha lasciato lui!” e con quella prospettiva tornarono presto allegri. Consumarono il loro pranzo e in men che non si dica arrivò Capodanno.</p><p>Quella fu la prima volta che Kiyoomi e Miya uscirono insieme, e se anche si fosse considerata la cena della Vigilia, quella sarebbe rimasta comunque la prima volta che uscirono insieme con piacere e per divertirsi. I Black Jackals, infatti, avevano organizzato il Capodanno nell’edificio ufficiale della squadra. Miya certo non si fece ripetere l’invito due volte e per giorni non riuscì a parlare d’altro.</p><p>“Calmati, adesso!” rise Kiyoomi visto lo stato eccitato in cui l’omega versava “Se arriviamo qualche minuto in ritardo non cadrà il mondo, credimi. E una volta che avrai conosciuto Bokuto mi ringrazierai.”</p><p>Sfortunatamente per Miya che non stava più nella pelle, si diressero con calma verso il party. Entrarono nell’edificio e subito un ragazzo si offrì di prendere i loro cappotti. Kiyoomi indicò a Miya la direzione della palestra che però, ovviamente, oltre che del tutto buia risultava chiusa. Presero l’ascensore e raggiunsero l’attico. Gran parte degli invitati era già lì.</p><p>“Hey Hey Heeey!” Kiyoomi aveva sperato di poter passare almeno un paio d’ore in tranquillità prima che Bokuto li intercettasse, ma purtroppo non fu così.</p><p>“Quindi tu sei il misterioso omega del nostro Omi-kun!” Miya sussultò nel sentire quel soprannome e Sakusa non poté che guardarlo confuso, tuttavia non ebbe tempo di chiedersi cosa quella reazione volesse dire, perché Bokuto si avvicinò ancora di più a Miya e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.</p><p>“Keiji!! Vieni qui, guarda!” Kiyoomi guardò verso il biondo con fare preoccupato. Non sapeva cosa facesse ogni giorno fuori di casa, eppure era sicuro che non fosse abituato alla vicinanza di un alpha tanto esaltato. La rigidezza di Miya era evidente, ma l’omega era troppo orgoglioso per ammettere il suo disagio, quindi ci pensò Kiyoomi.</p><p>“Lascia andare Miya, Bokuto.”</p><p>“Oh? Gelosia alpha?” chiese “Scusa, scusa!” sollevò le mani in segno di resa “Ma sai che io ho occhi solo per Keiji!” l’omega in questione lo raggiunse, salutò Sakusa e poi sorrise a Miya presentandosi e porgendogli la mano. Il biondo gliela strinse con un cipiglio, poi Kiyoomi inventò una scusa e si separarono dagli altri due. Afferrarono due drink all’open-bar e – dopo un rapido giro di saluti – si misero a gustarli in disparte.</p><p>“Akaashi non ti è simpatico?” gli chiese curioso ripensando all’espressione del biondo di poco prima.</p><p>“No, è solo…” disse con la fronte corrucciata “mi chiedo se sia succube ed accetti tutta la merda che è stata spalata su noi omega.” Kiyoomi sorrise.</p><p>“Non credo abbia mai dovuto farlo.” Miya lo guardò con curiosità, quindi lui continuò. “Non ha mai avuto la sfortuna di finire in una di quelle cliniche dove sei stato tu, e ha incontrato Bokuto a quindici anni. È da allora che Bokuto lo protegge e non appena hanno avuto l’età si sono accoppiati ufficialmente.” spiegò “Bokuto si ucciderebbe prima di trattarlo male, quindi penso che lui non abbia veramente idea di come gli omega vengano trattati.” si accigliò e strinse la presa sul bicchiere mentre continuava a guardare nulla in particolare davanti a sé “Sicuramente non ha idea di cosa facciano in quelle cliniche, comunque.” l’alpha percepì l’altro spostare il peso da un piede all’altro a disagio accanto a lui, quindi si voltò e gli sorrise triste.</p><p>“Non dev’essere piacevole per te sentir parlare di quel posto. Scusa, Miya.”</p><p>“Atsumu.” Kiyoomi lo guardò senza capire “Mi chiamo Atsumu.” specificò e Sakusa spalancò gli occhi. “Miya è solo lo stupido codice che si sono inventati quelli della clinica. Non mi piace molto sentirlo.” ammise.</p><p>“Scusa se non ti ho chiesto il tuo nome prima.” si ritrovò a dire sinceramente dispiaciuto il corvino. L’altro scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Sono io che avrei dovuto correggerti. Non fa niente.”</p><p>“Atsumu.” ripeté Kiyoomi giusto per vedere che gusto quel suono avrebbe avuto sulle sue labbra. Il biondo chiuse gli occhi ed annuì con un sorriso, come se volesse godersi appieno quelle sei lettere che non sentiva pronunciare da tempo. “È un nome bellissimo.” Atsumu sorrise ancora.</p><p>“L’ha scelto mia madre.” disse orgoglioso.</p><p>Chiacchierarono e bevvero felici per il resto della serata. Kiyoomi fece conoscere ad Atsumu tutta la squadra e con ognuno di loro il biondo non fece altro che parlare di pallavolo. Il corvino si appuntò mentalmente di chiedere ai ragazzi di concedergli un pomeriggio per poter giocare insieme all’omega e continuò a divertirsi.</p><p>Quando infine si avvicinò il conto alla rovescia, Atsumu lo prese per mano e lo trascinò dove la folla era più rada. Il grande schermo sul quale venivano contati i secondi non si vedeva, ma la voce dei presentatori televisivi e soprattutto il coro degli invitati a quella festa rendeva perfettamente chiaro a che punto del countdown fossero.</p><p>
  <em>Cinque.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu gli sorrise.</p><p>
  <em>Quattro. </em>
</p><p>Gli prese le mani tra le sue.</p><p>
  <em>Tre.</em>
</p><p>“È stato un anno fantastico, Omi.”</p><p>
  <em>Due.</em>
</p><p>Gli si avvicinò.</p><p>
  <em>Uno.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu gli legò le braccia al collo.</p><p>
  <em>Buon Anno!!</em>
</p><p>Gli premette le labbra sulle sue e si baciarono. Fu un bacio leggero, tenero, con la lingua ma rapido.</p><p>“Grazie per quest’anno, Omi.” Sakusa sorrise.</p><p>“Buon Anno, Atsumu.”</p><p>Non parlarono più di quel bacio, ma la chimica tra loro cambiò. Ogni pur piccolo segno di imbarazzo sembrava essere scomparso, in cambio Atsumu iniziò a flirtare sempre più sfacciatamente e Kiyoomi – impacciato com’era in quel campo – ricambiò con piacere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dieci mesi prima mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che quello strano alpha entrato nella sua camera devastata della clinica potesse avere così buone intenzioni. Sua madre aveva fatto di tutto per far vivere lui ed Osamu il più possibile in una bolla di bugie e sicurezza, ma la realtà era arrivata presto a bussare alla loro porta, per cui fu strano per Atsumu rendersi conto che alla regola poteva esistere anche qualche eccezione.</p><p>Ci aveva messo parecchio tempo a fidarsi, ma quella non doveva essere una sorpresa. Senza Osamu, Atsumu aveva perso ogni ragione di vita. Alla clinica erano stati costretti a nutrirlo a forza e neanche voleva immaginare in che modo l’avrebbero tenuto in vita se fosse davvero finito in fattoria. Quando Sakusa l’aveva portato in quella nuova e del tutto sconosciuta stanza, Atsumu aveva quindi appurato che non ci fosse assolutamente nessuna ragione per la quale avrebbe dovuto continuare a mangiare. L’alpha avrebbe potuto decidere di riportarlo indietro o lasciarlo morire di fame. A lui non interessava. Certo, non si era aspettato ciò che invece avvenne:</p><p><em>“Potrai uscire a tuo piacimento e andare e fare qualunque cosa tu voglia se ti rimetterai in forze.” </em>e tanto era bastato per convincerlo: <em>“Io voglio trovare Samu.” </em>e con quell’obiettivo, si rimise a mangiare.</p><p>Era uscito di casa alla prima occasione. Sakusa gli aveva dato un cellulare che non aveva nessuna intenzione di usare, anche se si pentì – a quattro giorni di vagabondaggio – della decisione che aveva preso. Non aveva idea di dove si trovasse, annusava l’aria in cerca di suo fratello, ma senza risultati. Il cellulare era morto e lui non riusciva più neanche a trovare la strada di casa. Non appena ci riuscì, fu quantomai sorpreso di non trovare l’alpha inferocito.</p><p>Uscì ancora il giorno seguente, e ancora quello dopo e così via. Trovare Osamu era l’unica cosa che lo spingeva a sopravvivere. Imparò presto ogni strada di Tokyo e in poco tempo Sakusa prese persino a lasciargli del denaro. Atsumu ancora non poteva fare a meno di pensare che dovesse esserci un secondo fine per tutta quella gentilezza, ma si ripeteva che era per il bene di suo fratello, quindi alla fine afferrava gli yen e con quelli comprava biglietti per l’autobus o per la metropolitana. Il suo campo di ricerca si allargava giorno dopo giorno, ma portava sempre allo stesso risultato: niente. Così provò a rivolgersi alla polizia. Certo non si poteva dire che Atsumu fosse nato fortunato, eppure aveva un vantaggio rispetto agli altri omega: era alto ed impostato. Camminare ogni giorno per chilometri l’aveva temprato, quindi erano davvero in pochi a trattarlo come da piccolo aveva visto trattare sua madre. Entrò in diverse stazioni di polizia, e in tutte ebbe lo stesso trattamento: venne salutato con cordialità al proprio ingresso, ma bastava che si avvicinasse quel tanto da far percepire il proprio odore da omega perché l’atteggiamento cambiasse.</p><p>“Sto cercando mio fratello. Dovrebbe essere registrato come M1Y4_02 o Miya Due o forse Kita Osamu. O magari ha il cognome del suo alpha. Può controllare se è schedato?”</p><p>“E credi sia possibile trovarlo solo con queste informazioni??”</p><p>“Ne ho anche altre! Vuole la sua data di nascita, l’età, la descrizione?” ma presto gli agenti lo liquidavano senza aiutarlo. Dei tanti, ebbe fortuna in un solo distretto. A sorpresa, un alpha fu disposto ad aiutarlo, ma non trovò traccia di Osamu nel proprio database. Atsumu diede comunque il proprio numero di telefono e quello promise di avvertirlo qualora ci fossero state novità. Il biondo non ci sperava, tuttavia non mancava di passare da lì ogni volta che poteva per controllare se il detective Daichi avesse novità per lui.</p><p>Mentre le sue ricerche non portavano da nessuna parte, a casa la situazione migliorava. Sakusa era schivo tanto quanto lui, ma se Atsumu lo era per paura e diffidenza, l’alpha probabilmente lo era per delicatezza. Il biondo non aveva voluto credere alle sue parole quando – al di là dell’armadio – si era detto del tutto contro la loro società, eppure dovette ricredersi. Sakusa Kiyoomi riconosceva la vita e l’indipendenza di Atsumu tanto quanto le proprie. Gli lasciava sempre dei soldi all’ingresso prima di uscire, ma questa era l’unica forma di pietà che mostrava. Per il resto, loro due erano come pari. Scoprì presto essere piacevole parlare con Kiyoomi, così Atsumu poté iniziare ad abbassare la guardia, almeno con lui, e tornare ad essere quello che da troppi anni, ormai, stava sopprimendo per sopravvivere. Dopo cinque mesi insieme avevano imparato a convivere, mentre dopo sei Atsumu entrò in calore. Non appena capì che era arrivato quel periodo, Atsumu si svegliò di soprassalto e del tutto sudato. Afferrò le coperte con le quali aveva dormito e si chiuse subito in bagno. Sperò con tutto sé stesso che Sakusa non avesse sentito l’odore dei suoi feromoni, ma non volle rischiare, quindi girò la chiave nella serratura. Si lavò cercando di mischiare quanti più saponi possibili e fece lo stesso con le coperte. Quando lasciò il bagno e tornò in camera, tuttavia, seppe che era stato inutile. Il suo odore era forte e ben radicato tra quelle quattro pareti. Sentiva caldo e fame, ma tutto voleva fare fuorché uscire da quella stanza ed affrontare l’alpha eccitato che avrebbe trovato all’esterno. Non dovette farlo. Sakusa, che di solito entrava bussando e aprendo la porta lentamente, entrò senza preavviso e di gran fretta. Atsumu non poté impedirsi di sbiancare. Conosceva benissimo le reazioni che il calore degli omega scatenava negli alpha. Ne aveva avuto la terribile dimostrazione quando aveva solo diciassette anni e certo non voleva ripetere quell’esperienza. Lui poteva benissimo vantarsi di essere forte, ma sicuramente non sarebbe stato capace di battere veramente Sakusa nel corpo a corpo, in più se gli omega si indebolivano durante il calore, gli alpha in rut diventavano tremendamente più forti. Tutto, in quel mondo, era creato per soggiogare il suo genere ai cosiddetti capibranco.</p><p>“Miya.” Sakusa l’aveva chiamato con voce roca; ad Atsumu fece paura, tuttavia – sebbene nel panico – all’omega non sfuggì il modo in cui l’alpha si stesse reggendo tremante ai margini della porta. Era come se volesse costringersi a stare fermo.</p><p>“Credo sia meglio che io vada a dormire da mio cugino, per qualche giorno. Hai il telefono, chiamami se hai bisogno di aiuto, ti prego.” non ebbe il tempo di dire altro che già l’altro era in macchina per allontanarsi il più possibile da lui. Atsumu strabuzzò gli occhi per un po’ prima di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto. Ancora una volta, quell’alpha l’aveva sorpreso. Poi il dolore cominciò e non fu altro che agonia, fame e desiderio per cinque giorni. Quando finalmente il calore passò, Atsumu aprì tutte le finestre e le porte presenti in casa per far arieggiare ed infine mandò un semplice messaggio a Sakusa:</p><p>
  <em>“Calore finito. Puoi tornare.”</em>
</p><p>Da quel giorno fu diverso. Sakusa non stava tentando di fargli abbassare la guardia solo per approfittarsi di lui quando era più debole. Si era opposto al proprio rut per farlo stare bene! Atsumu non si stupì quindi, poche settimane più tardi, del fatto che si sentisse felice in sua compagnia. Voleva sapere tutto di lui, voleva stargli accanto, fare parte della sua vita. Si stupì, certo, di capire di starsi innamorando.</p><p>
  <em>Cinque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quattro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno.</em>
</p><p>Non era più riuscito a resistere e l’aveva baciato. Non era ancora del tutto certo su come si sarebbe voluto comportare o cosa avrebbe voluto essere per lui, eppure se qualche mese prima avrebbe potuto pensare che quel bacio potesse essere pericoloso, adesso sapeva che non era così. Kiyoomi non avrebbe mai usato quel gesto come pretesto per allungare le mani. Atsumu sapeva che avrebbe aspettato i suoi tempi; sapeva che erano amici prima che un alpha e un omega.</p><p>“Sexy come al solito, Omi-kun!” quel bacio aveva avuto il potere di far cadere del tutto l’ultima maschera dal volto di Atsumu e – per la prima volta da quando era al liceo – poté tornare ad essere veramente sé stesso.</p><p>“Penso tu abbia bisogno degli occhiali, Atsumu.” sorrise il corvino mentre entrava in cucina.</p><p>“Un bell’alpha inconsapevole di quanto sia sexy? Questo non va bene.” continuò allora il biondo “Cosa faccio se un piccolo e bisognoso omega ti si avvicina per accalappiarti?” Kiyoomi storse il naso.</p><p>“E a me dovrebbe piacere un piccolo e bisognoso omega?”</p><p>“Non è quello che piace agli alpha?” Atsumu sapeva quale sarebbe stata la risposta, ma volle sentirla comunque:</p><p>“Non a questo alpha.” sorrisero entrambi provocanti e rimasero a fissarsi in quel modo per diversi attimi, poi Atsumu si accorse dell’odore che stava emanando, arrossì e finì in fretta a testa bassa di apparecchiare per la colazione. Lui <em>odiava </em>il proprio corpo. Odiava il fatto che il suo organismo fosse studiato appositamente per attirare il desiderio degli alpha e odiava sentire di averne bisogno.</p><p><em>“Come se non bastassero quegli infernali cinque giorni di calore!” </em>pensò.</p><p>“Oggi ho provato a cucinare i <em>dorayaki</em>, Omi-kun! Ma ricorda che non sono bravo in cucina. Ti ho avvertito!” rise per cercare di alleggerire la tensione, ma il cuore gli batteva ancora forte e la sua stupida ghiandola profumata non aveva smesso un attimo di trasmettere il suo desiderio. Gli alpha avevano udito e olfatto sovrasviluppati, ma non servivano quelli per capire in che stato l’omega si trovasse.</p><p>“Atsumu.” la voce di Kiyoomi uscì roca e profonda. Il biondo guardò verso di lui e ad un tratto provò tensione. Il suo odore cambiò e così fece l’espressione di Sakusa.</p><p>“Sta tranquillo.” sorrise. Atsumu non sapeva come sentirsi. Era confuso: sollevato o forse deluso. Iniziò a chiedersi se Kiyoomi avesse risposto così perché aveva notato il suo disagio o se perché non lo volesse.</p><p><em>“Sta tranquillo, Atsumu. Persino se fossi in calore non ti salterei addosso.” </em>oppure <em>“Sta tranquillo, piccolo. Aspetteremo i tuoi tempi.”</em></p><p><em>“Piccolo??” </em>avrebbe voluto dare due schiaffi alla propria fantasia per quel nomignolo. Sakusa avrebbe solo dovuto provarci a chiamarlo in quel modo!</p><p><em>“Nah, smettila.” </em>si rispose ancora da solo <em>“Sai che ti piacerebbe.”</em></p><p>“Andiamo?” fu Sakusa a tirarlo fuori dai suoi pensieri. Quel giorno Atsumu avrebbe avuto la sua prima lezione di scuola-guida, quindi decise di pensare solo a quello ed escludere lo strano alpha che viveva con lui dai suoi pensieri, almeno fino a quando non l’avrebbe rivisto.</p><p>Non ce la fece. Atsumu pensò in continuazione a Kiyoomi. Si diede dell’idiota, del cretino, dell’imbecille. Senza Osamu era a corto di idee sugli insulti. Si disse di dover ritrovare suo fratello prima di fare qualsiasi sciocchezza con Sakusa.</p><p>Certo lui era distratto, ma l’istruttore di scuola-guida non sembrava a prescindere del tutto entusiasta di averlo come allievo. D’altronde, Kiyoomi si era categoricamente rifiutato di iscrivere Atsumu ad una scuola studiata solo per gli omega ed aveva praticamente costretto la classe dei beta ad ammetterlo:</p><p><em>“La scuola-guida è la scuola-guida!” </em>aveva urlato all’impiegata che non voleva accettare Atsumu tra di loro. Adesso, quindi, si trovava in una stanza piena di beta che si ritrovavano a guardarlo di sbieco ogni qualvolta l’istruttore gli poneva una domanda alla quale – dal momento che durante la spiegazione non aveva pensieri che per Kiyoomi – lui non sapeva rispondere. L’uomo quindi riprendeva l’argomento e così tutta la classe veniva rallentata.</p><p>“Com’è andata oggi?” gli chiese Sakusa una volta che fu rincasato. Atsumu si buttò a peso morto sul divano e protestò con un suono lamentoso.</p><p>“Non mi va di parlarne.” l’alpha rise sotto i baffi, quindi il biondo decise di esagerare. Mise il broncio, si voltò a pancia in su e iniziò a sbattere le gambe sui cuscini con braccia conserte.</p><p>“I compagnetti mi odiano e il maestro è cattivo! Le lezioni sono troppe noiose!!” Sakusa rise più forte.</p><p>“Ma tesoro!” rispose il corvino “Se non prenderai la patente come credi che riuscirai ad accompagnare i bambini a scuola o a fare la spesa? Non vorrai mica che ci vada io, vero??” Atsumu rise. Si divertiva sempre quando Kiyoomi faceva il sarcastico, perché non accadeva quasi mai.</p><p>“Stai migliorando!” gli disse. Sakusa rise.</p><p><em>“Dio, quanto amo quando ride.” </em>zittì subito la sua vocina interiore e disse in fretta che sarebbe andato a farsi una doccia prima di cena.</p><p><em>“Così almeno potrai calmare il tuo bollore!” </em>si rimproverò mentre metteva l’acqua gelata.</p><p>Il giorno successivo non fu diverso e così quello dopo ancora. Il segnale stradale che indicava <em>scuola nelle vicinanze</em> ricordò ad Atsumu la battuta sui bambini che Kiyoomi aveva fatto solo poche sere prima; quando andava in bagno e poi si lavava le mani con il sapone, pensava a quanto Kiyoomi sarebbe stato inorridito nell’apprendere che il prodotto veniva allungato con l’acqua. Persino le due piccole macchioline nere sul muro ricordarono ad Atsumu i bellissimi nei sulla fronte dell’alpha.</p><p>Finita la lezione, il biondo capì di doversi calmare se voleva tornare a casa. Decise quindi di andare nel bar più vicino alla scuola-guida e lì provò a distrarsi.</p><p><em>“Cazzo, ti prego! Puoi smettere di pensare a lui per almeno dieci minuti?” </em>avrebbe voluto una bacinella fredda nella quale immergere la testa; un bicchiere d’acqua gelata che gli facesse tornare la saliva che si era seccata o almeno un po’ di ghiaccio da appoggiare in fronte con un panno.</p><p>Capì di aver bevuto abbastanza quando iniziò a sentirsi confuso e accaldato. Fece cenno al barman perché gli portasse un bicchiere d’acqua e lo trangugiò in fretta. Mise il bicchiere di fianco agli altri e… si rese conto che davanti a lui c’era un solo bicchiere vuoto. Aveva bevuto a stento un giro di gin tonic e da che ne ricordasse lui reggeva meglio l’alcol di così. Chiuse gli occhi e prese due ampi respiri. Era come se stesse entrando in calore, ma si disse che era impossibile, perché mancavano ancora quattro settimane e lui era ormai da anni sempre regolare.</p><p>“Bellezza, ti offro un altro giro.” Atsumu si voltò verso l’alpha che l’aveva appena approcciato mentre il barman annuiva e gli metteva davanti un nuovo bicchiere.</p><p>“No, grazie. Sono a posto.” l’altro rise.</p><p>“Non si direbbe. Hai tutta l’aria di avere bisogno che qualcuno si prenda cura di te.” l’omega cercò di trattenere una smorfia. Se davvero stava per entrare in calore doveva allontanarsi da lì in fretta e soprattutto evitare di far incazzare qualche alpha.</p><p>“Non ho più sete, davvero.” fece per alzarsi, ma l’uomo lo afferrò per il polso.</p><p>“Ormai è sul bancone, vuoi sprecarlo?”</p><p>“Bevilo tu. Il mio alpha mi sta aspettando.” sperava che il suo odore fosse ancora abbastanza lieve da farlo desistere con quelle parole e quando la presa sul suo polso si allentò, Atsumu non perse tempo e andò a chiudersi in bagno. Pensò in fretta a cosa fare. Valutò se chiamare Kiyoomi, ma temeva di metterlo in pericolo costringendolo a confrontarsi con gli altri alpha presenti nel bar. Pensò a Daichi: il suo odore indicava chiaramente che fosse già accoppiato e quindi immune alla sua attrazione, ma voleva evitare di coinvolgere le forze dell’ordine.</p><p><em>“Se scoprissero che non sono ancora accoppiato e lo dicessero alla clinica potrei mettere Omi nei guai.” </em>non conosceva nessun altro, e se anche avesse voluto provare a chiamare Bokuto e Akaashi o qualche altro membro dei Black Jackals, comunque non aveva i numeri in rubrica.</p><p>Sobbalzò quando sentì dei pesanti e urgenti colpi alla porta del suo cubicolo.</p><p>“C’è un piccolo omega nascosto qui dentro?” non era la voce dello stesso alpha del bancone, il che era anche peggio: c’erano almeno due grossi problemi da risolvere. “Esci fuori, piccolo! Saprò prendermi cura di te.” Atsumu era del tutto terrorizzato. Era solo, in trappola. Sbloccò il cellulare con mani tremanti e trovò il numero di Kiyoomi tra i contatti. Nel frattempo, altri passi gli dissero che tutti gli alpha del bar si stavano radunando in bagno.</p><p><em>“Atsumu, dove sei?”</em> Sakusa sembrava preoccupato, forse perché da quando aveva il cellulare gli aveva spesso mandato messaggi, ma non l’aveva mai chiamato.</p><p>“Omi, aiuto!” per quanto si fosse impuntato di fare il contrario, proprio non riuscì ad impedire al terrore e all’urgenza di trapelare dalla propria voce.</p><p>
  <em>“Che succede!? Dove sei??”</em>
</p><p>“Nel bar a cento metri dalla scuola. Sono chiuso in bagno e-” venne interrotto da altri vibranti colpi sul legno.</p><p>“Chi stai chiamando? Un tuo amico beta che venga a salvarti?”</p><p>“Magari un altro omega. Sarebbe carino averne due.” rispose un’altra voce.</p><p><em>“Non uscire da quel bagno, Atsumu! Sto arrivando. Resisti.” </em>il biondo annuì, poi si ricordò che Sakusa non poteva vederlo, quindi balbettò un assenso.</p><p><em>“Rimani al telefono con me! Non riagganciare!” </em>in un altro momento probabilmente si sarebbe crogiolato nel panico dell’altro. Avrebbe capito che a lui ci teneva e che stava facendo i salti mortali, al di là del telefono, per essere da lui in tempo. Ma non in quel momento.</p><p>I cardini della porta cigolarono quando gli alpha bussarono ancora. I commenti lascivi continuavano ed il suo odore diventava sempre più forte. Atsumu iniziò a tremare e le immagini che aveva visto quando aveva solo diciassette anni tornarono vivide come non lo erano da tempo nella sua testa: Atsumu era entrato in calore per la prima volta ed Osamu l’aveva seguito subito dopo. Loro madre aveva allestito in fretta una roccaforte per proteggerli, ma le pareti di legno e le esigue dimensioni di casa loro non erano state abbastanza per far sì che gli alpha più vicini non li percepissero. C’erano voluti due giorni, ma alla fine gli alpha erano riusciti ad entrare. Avevano afferrato e separato con la forza i due gemelli mentre Kita non si vedeva. Atsumu ricordò di come fosse terrorizzato non tanto per sé stesso ma per Osamu che – tenuto fermo e con i pantaloni calati davanti ai suoi occhi – non aveva vie di scampo. Poi sentì le sirene e capì che sua madre doveva aver chiamato la polizia. Un branco di beta aveva allontanato gli uomini e le donne in pieno rut e messo in sicurezza la casa fino a che i gemelli non ebbero smesso di inondare l’aria con i propri feromoni. Quello era stato anche il giorno in cui Atsumu e Osamu avevano scoperto il motivo per cui Kita li aveva fatti trasferire tanto spesso: ovunque andassero tutti erano convinti che Shinsuke ed i gemelli fossero sotto la protezione di un alpha, ma non era così. Non appena il governo lo scoprì mise fuori gioco loro madre e prese Atsumu ed Osamu. Era il giorno del loro diciottesimo compleanno quando furono portati in clinica.</p><p>La porta venne sfondata ed Atsumu tornò alla realtà. Spalancò gli occhi ed il telefono gli cadde di mano. Dovette essere afferrato per un polso e trascinato fuori dal cubicolo per ricordarsi che lui non era <em>il piccolo e indifeso omega </em>che quegli animali si aspettavano di trovare.</p><p>Lottò. Lottò con le unghie e con i denti; con l’anima ed il cuore. Graffiò e venne graffiato. Morse e venne morso. Sapeva di non avere neanche una possibilità, ma sapeva con ancora più fermezza che non avrebbe reso le cose facili a nessuno di loro.</p><p>“Atsumu!” la voce di Sakusa gli arrivò attutita, ma i suoi occhi lo videro bene. Non aveva guanti né maschera. Non l’aveva mai visto fuori casa senza almeno una delle due cose, men che meno in un bagno pubblico. Gli alpha presenti nella stanza si arrestarono per un momento, poi i loro ringhi di sfida coprirono tutto il resto e poco dopo la lotta iniziò. C’era sempre qualcuno che gli impediva di fuggire. Alcuni, a volte, cercavano di baciarlo o leccarlo sul collo, ma lui minacciava di morderli, quindi desistevano. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato. Non aveva idea di come Kiyoomi se la stesse cavando. I suoi capelli biondi erano sempre perennemente trattenuti con forza brutale e così i suoi polsi. Non poteva girare di molto il collo, quindi riuscì a scorgere il suo alpha solo quando fu questi ad entrare nel suo campo visivo. Non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato. Se non fosse stato presente e qualcuno glielo avesse raccontato non sarebbe riuscito neanche ad immaginarselo. Grondava di sangue. Se suo o degli avversari non lo sapeva, ma Atsumu guaì all’idea che fosse la prima. Aveva le zanne scoperte e in qualche modo più grandi e minacciose che mai. Gli artigli – come qualunque essere civilizzato – non erano affilati, ma in ogni caso pronti a graffiare chiunque vi si ritrovasse a tiro.</p><p>Si avvicinò all’uomo che lo stava tenendo fermo e ingaggiò battaglia. La presa di questi venne meno e Atsumu poté finalmente liberarsi. Aiutò Sakusa ed insieme riuscirono a lasciarsi il bagno alle spalle per avvicinarsi alla porta che dava sul retro del bar. Fu a quel punto che le sirene della polizia attirarono l’attenzione dei pochi presenti che non erano fuggiti dopo l’inizio della rissa. Kiyoomi afferrò il polso di Atsumu e corse oltre la porta posteriore. Aveva parcheggiato proprio lì, quindi salirono in auto e filarono via prima che chiunque potesse seguirli.</p><p>“Omi…” mormorò piagnucolante Atsumu “Scusami, mi dispiace.” l’altro continuò a guardare la strada con occhi iniettati di sangue. Stava respirando affannosamente e l’omega si chiese se fosse dovuto alla rissa o al suo calore. Arrivarono a casa, Kiyoomi scese dalla macchina e con forza sbatté la portiera. Prima che Atsumu potesse fare lo stesso, l’alpha stava già aprendo lo sportello per lui afferrandogli ancora il polso e trascinandolo dentro l’abitazione. Chiuse la porta d’ingresso alle loro spalle e poi vi ci sbatté Atsumu contro. Lo guardò con una tale espressione famelica da far strabuzzare gli occhi al biondo. Gli afferrò i capelli in una presa più gentile ma altrettanto ferrea di quanto non avessero fatto gli sconosciuti del bar, poi premette le proprie labbra sulle sue. Atsumu sussultò per la sorpresa. Sentì il sapore metallico del sangue sulle sue labbra, poi Sakusa gli afferrò il mento e lo forzò ad aprire la bocca affinché la sua lingua potesse entrare. Fu brutale, affamato, urgente e durò parecchi secondi. Il peso dell’alpha lo bloccava completamente ed in ogni caso Atsumu non aveva nessuna intenzione di muoversi. L’enorme erezione dell’alpha divenne sempre più evidente mentre il cuore di Atsumu accelerava e la testa si svuotava.</p><p>Emise un verso di dolore quando Sakusa gli morse il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare e fu solo allora che il corvino parve riprendersi. Con una forza di volontà che non credeva possibile e che sicuramente lui non possedeva, Kiyoomi fece diversi passi indietro per assicurarsi che non l’avrebbe attaccato di nuovo.</p><p>“Atsumu.” la sua voce non era mai stata tanto roca ed insieme sensuale e minacciosa. “Non dovevo. Mi dispiace. Stai bene!? Ti hanno fatto qualcosa?!?” aveva scritto in faccia che sarebbe tornato in quel bar per ucciderli tutti se solo la risposta fosse stata affermativa, ma fortunatamente non era così. Non fidandosi della propria voce, l’omega scosse il capo.</p><p>“Sto bene. Mi dispiace per tutto questo. I tuoi vestiti sono pieni di sangue. Sei ferito?” fece per avvicinarsi, ma Sakusa arretrò ancora e sollevò una mano per dirgli di fermarsi.</p><p>“Non avvicinarti. Non ho controllo.” Atsumu respirava a fatica.</p><p>“Mi dispiace…” non poteva fare a meno di piagnucolare. Kiyoomi gli aveva dato tutto e lui lo ringraziava facendolo conciare in questo modo.</p><p>“Va’ in camera tua, ti prego. Io vado a dormire da mio cugino.” Atsumu deglutì prima di annuire e fare come gli era stato detto. Era appena arrivato in cima alle scale quando sentì la porta d’ingresso sbattere forte e poi l’auto partire. Solo allora, una volta rimasto solo e lontano dagli sguardi di tutti, si concesse di piangere per la paura che si era preso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passò meno di un’ora quando qualcuno suonò il campanello. Atsumu sobbalzò e s’immobilizzò. Sebbene la parte più razionale di sé sapesse che era passato troppo tempo perché fosse possibile, il resto di lui non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse qualche alpha che aveva seguito la scia del suo odore. Dovette ricordare a sé stesso che quel suono apparteneva al citofono e non alla porta per farsi abbastanza coraggio da riuscire a vedere chi fosse.</p><p>“Atsumu-kun?” chiese una voce maschile al di là dell’apparecchio “Sono Komori Motoya, il cugino di Kiyoomi. Mi manda lui per vedere se stai bene. Posso entrare?” Atsumu esitò “Sono un beta!” specificò l’altro “Ti ho portato un nuovo cellulare, così potrai parlare con mio cugino.” sebbene l’ansia lo attanagliasse, l’idea di poter parlare con Sakusa lo spinse ad aprire il cancello e poi la porta. Mentre Komori attraversava il vialetto, l’odore dell’ospite lo raggiunse ed Atsumu poté finalmente rilassarsi nell’appurare che si trattava veramente di un beta. Quando lo raggiunse, Atsumu vide il suo sorriso vacillare e poi svanire mentre il suo sguardo gli vagava addosso. L’omega corrucciò gli occhi, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si ricordò di tutti i graffi e i morsi che aveva subito. Prima che potesse commentare alcunché, però, l’omega lo precedette:</p><p>“Omi sta bene? È ferito??” Komori scosse il capo tranquillizzandolo.</p><p>“Gli alpha guariscono in fretta. Si stava già rimettendo quando sono uscito. Ora pensiamo a medicare le tue ferite, Atsumu-kun.” entrarono in casa e subito Komori si diresse al piano di sopra. Atsumu lo seguì nella propria stanza e poi in bagno.</p><p>“Dobbiamo pulire le ferite. Posso aiutarti a farti il bagno, se non riesci da solo.” Atsumu esitò, ma alla fine rifiutò l’aiuto. Il beta annuì e lo avvertì che l’avrebbe aspettato fuori.</p><p>Una volta uscito dalla vasca scoprì che Komori aveva aperto e messo in carica il nuovo cellulare in modo che Atsumu potesse subito utilizzarlo. Lo aiutò con le bende e scese al piano di sotto dove avrebbe cucinato qualcosa in modo che lui potesse prendere alcuni antidolorifici. Il biondo gliene fu grato: i dolori del calore erano iniziati e stavano peggiorando di secondo in secondo. Esistevano appositi farmaci per farli cessare, ma in tal caso avrebbero dovuto ammettere in farmacia che Atsumu non era ancora accoppiato, e non era il caso.</p><p>Mentre Komori era al piano di sotto, l’omega afferrò il cellulare e chiamò Kiyoomi. L’alpha rispose al primo squillo. Solo sentire la sua voce lo fece rilassare, quindi sorrise e – dolorante – si stese sul letto.</p><p>“Sto bene, Omi.” gli disse quando il corvino glielo chiese nel panico “Ma tu, invece? Ti prego, dimmi che stai bene.” Atsumu era del tutto certo di non poter reggere il senso di colpa se gli fosse successo qualcosa.</p><p><em>“Sto già guarendo. Non sento nemmeno dolore.” </em>decise di accontentarsi di quella risposta.</p><p>Parlarono per diverso tempo e continuarono a farlo anche dopo che Komori fu tornato con cena e pillole. Kiyoomi insistette perché suo cugino dormisse nella sua stanza almeno fin quando le ferite di Atsumu non avessero smesso di sanguinare e nessuno dei due fece obiezioni.</p><p>Quella notte si addormentò tra chiacchiere con Kiyoomi e piccoli gemiti di dolori repressi e la mattina dopo si sentirono di nuovo al telefono non appena il biondo fu sveglio. I cinque giorni di calore passarono e finalmente Sakusa poté tornare a casa. Non appena lo vide, Atsumu non riuscì a trattenersi e lo abbracciò; l’aveva fatto innumerevoli volte al telefono, ma volle ugualmente scusarsi ancora:</p><p>“È arrivato in anticipo di un mese e mi ha colto impreparato. Mi dispiace.” la risposta di Kiyoomi fu la stessa che gli aveva già dato diverse volte al telefono:</p><p>“L’importante è che tu stia bene.” rimasero abbracciati per un po’ finché Atsumu non si rese conto che poteva essere diventato imbarazzante, quindi farfugliò una scusa ed indietreggiò.</p><p>Il giorno successivo Kiyoomi si disse poco convinto a far tornare Atsumu a scuola-guida e, per quanto orgoglioso e restio a rinunciare a qualcosa solo perché omega, il biondo non poté dargli torto. La rissa al bar era stata di troppe grandi dimensioni per far sì che la voce, almeno in quel quartiere, non si fosse sparsa e non potevano rischiare che la clinica scoprisse che Atsumu non era ancora stato marchiato. L’alpha si recò quindi alla scuola e modificò il contratto di Atsumu dichiarando che avrebbe fatto l’esame da esterno tra qualche mese, così il biondo si mise a studiare per conto proprio.</p><p>Non fu difficile superare le prove scritte. D’altronde Atsumu aveva un’ottima ragione per volere la patente e per riuscirci non aveva mai studiato tanto. Per la pratica fu più difficile, ma grazie all’aiuto di Kiyoomi riuscì a superare anche quella.</p><p>“Penso che tutta la mia vita non basterà per ringraziarti abbastanza, Omi.” sussurrò sovrappensiero Atsumu mentre fissava la propria patente. Non era da lui ringraziare e chiedere scusa così spesso, ma Kiyoomi gli faceva uno strano effetto e, sebbene non mancassero le volte in cui avrebbe voluto prendersi a pugni da solo per le proprie fantasie, non era del tutto certo che la cosa gli dispiacesse: era bello poter cedere il controllo e affidarsi completamente a qualcuno, per una volta. Sperava che Kiyoomi facesse lo stesso con lui.</p><p>“Non hai bisogno di ringraziarmi, Atsumu.” ma questi lo guardò di sbieco, quindi il corvino ritrattò sorridendo sotto i baffi “D’accordo, allora che ne dici di usare la tua nuova patente per andare a comprarmi degli <em>umeboshi?” </em>Atsumu sorrise ed afferrò le chiavi della propria auto.</p><p>“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, Omi!” l’alpha rabbrividì.</p><p>“Mi fai impressione quando sei così servile.”</p><p>“Be’, non abituartici! È solo per la novità del momento!” sollevò la patente come a voler sottolineare il soggetto della frase e partì alla volta del supermercato.</p><p>Grazie alle sue nuove quattro ruote, finalmente Atsumu poté ampliare il campo di ricerca. Mentre Kiyoomi era a lavoro, quindi, lui guidava ancora e ancora perennemente con il finestrino abbassato nonostante il freddo. Ormai era un anno che non vedeva suo fratello, ma non importava quante migliaia di odori avesse sentito nel frattempo: il profumo di Osamu faceva parte di lui e non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.</p><p>Passarono diversi mesi. L’inverno divenne primavera e quella estate. Atsumu faceva di tutto per non perdere le speranze, ma era ogni giorno più difficile e una mattina di giugno, alla fine, sentì di avere ceduto.</p><p>“Atsumu?” l’omega non sapeva esattamente cosa avesse spinto Kiyoomi ad entrare in camera sua con quel cipiglio preoccupato. Poteva essere stato il fatto che di solito era mattiniero mentre quel giorno non aveva avuto la forza di alzarsi, o forse per la propria ghiandola profumata che aveva sparso depressione nell’aria circostante. Il corvino si avvicinò al letto e l’omega tentò di nascondere le proprie lacrime. Come sempre <em>odiava </em>mostrarsi debole. Lui non era il tipico omega debole e malaticcio con la lacrima facile; era forte, determinato, sfacciato e impertinente. Ma non in quel momento; non con Kiyoomi quando poteva abbassare tutte le proprie barriere difensive.</p><p>L’alpha si stese dietro di lui e lo strinse tra le sue braccia. In quei mesi si erano avvicinati ulteriormente, ma non si erano più baciati dopo il suo ultimo calore.</p><p>“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese il corvino con un sussurro mentre gli accarezzava la nuca con il naso. Atsumu continuò a reprimere i singhiozzi sul cuscino mentre le mani stringevano le lenzuola.</p><p>“Mi manca così tanto, Omi. Rivoglio mio fratello.” l’omega sentì l’altro irrigidirsi dietro di lui. Non disse nulla, quindi lui continuò: “È questo quello che faccio ogni giorno. Per questo che ho voluto la patente. Lo cerco. Lo cerco ovunque! Ho chiesto a ogni stazione di polizia, ma non ho idea di dove sia. Non ho idea con chi sia o se stia bene.” singhiozzò ancora “Rivoglio mio fratello.” concluse ripetendo quella frase con un rantolo. A quel punto Kiyoomi lo strinse più forte, poi lo fece voltare verso di lui. Atsumu seppellì la testa nel suo petto.</p><p>“Ti aiuterò a cercarlo.” il biondo spalancò gli occhi e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.</p><p>“Sei tanto sorpreso?” gli chiese Sakusa con un mezzo sorriso. Atsumu scosse la testa prima di rispondere.</p><p>“No, non sono per niente sorpreso.” disse “Ma il tuo lavoro… fai già così tanto per me.”</p><p>“Continui a dirlo, ma non è vero. Tutto ciò che ho fatto è stato prenderti da quella clinica.”</p><p>“E permettermi di stare qui, mangiare il tuo cibo, prendere i tuoi soldi…” iniziò ad elencare il biondo.</p><p>“Non è così, Atsumu. La tua sola presenza ha convinto mio padre ad accettare molte cose. Non pensare che tu non mi abbia migliorato la vita, d’accordo?” l’omega lo osservò ancora per qualche secondo. Aveva la vista appannata dalle lacrime, ma non gli sembrò di vedere alcun segno di bugia sul suo volto, quindi annuì e tornò a seppellire la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Kiyoomi lo strinse ancora a sé prima di mormorare: “Anche senza mio padre avresti comunque migliorato la mia vita.” Atsumu decise di non rispondere. Si limitò a rimanere abbracciato a Kiyoomi e a domandarsi – per l’ennesima volta in tanti mesi – se i sentimenti che provava verso l’alpha dal suo ultimo calore fossero qualcosa di innescato dalla biologia che tanto odiava o di cresciuto giorno dopo giorno insieme al loro rapporto.</p><p> </p><p>Come accadeva a moltissimi omega, l’umore di Atsumu si ripercosse sulla sua salute. Quel giorno fu troppo debole per uscire di casa e così anche quello successivo. Kiyoomi, in ogni caso, l’aveva tranquillizzato assicurandogli che avrebbe fatto qualche ricerca su Osamu quando fosse stato libero dal lavoro. Sebbene con lui ci avessero almeno provato, tuttavia, come l’omega neanche l’alpha ebbe fortuna nelle stazioni di polizia.</p><p>“È una cosa positiva.” Kiyoomi provò a dirgli un giorno “Vuol dire che non è mai stato vittima di incidenti o malintesi”.</p><p>Dopo una settimana di ricerche approfondite, Atsumu cadde definitivamente in depressione. Per giorni non aveva fatto altro che aspettare il ritorno di Kiyoomi con ansia e aspettative e per giorni aveva capito ancor prima di chiedere vista la sua espressione che non c’era nessuna novità. Alla fine era crollato tanto che anche solo pensare di osservare la solita espressione rammaricata di Kiyoomi gli faceva male al petto. Invece di uscire dalla propria stanza, quindi, aprì l’armadio ed osservò il primo nido che si era fatto in quella casa. Era da un anno che non lo usava, ma ripensò a tutte le sue colpe (o almeno a quelle che credeva irrazionalmente di avere) e alle brutte sensazioni che stava provando. Gli facevano male le ossa e la testa gli scoppiava. Aveva la gola secca e gli occhi gli bruciavano del tutto svuotati di lacrime. Poi ripensò ai suoi primissimi giorni in quella casa e a come quell’armadio l’avesse aiutato. Era stato il suo posto sicuro ed inviolabile, quindi entrò.</p><p>Si raggomitolò ed ispirò forte. I suoi vestiti avevano permeato ogni cosa con il suo odore, eppure persisteva un accenno di quello che era stato il profumo originario che tanto l’aveva aiutato a calmarsi. Provò a concentrarsi su quello finché non riuscì a identificarlo come si deve: <em>“Kiyoomi”</em>. Aveva senso. Non se n’era mai accorto prima, ma provò a ricordare e si rese conto che quando l’alpha l’aveva portato in quel nuovo e sconosciuto ambiente per la prima volta, Atsumu non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di avvicinarglisi tanto da poterlo subito identificare con un odore. Gli era stata messa a disposizione quella camera e lì era rimasto per parecchi giorni. Più che in ogni altro posto, il profumo di quel luogo sopravviveva nell’armadio vuoto. Era come se qualcuno avesse abitato quella stanza fino a pochi giorni prima ma che poi l’avesse liberata ed anche ripulita per permettere ad Atsumu di non essere disturbato con l’odore di qualcun altro (a maggior ragione se alpha). Ma Atsumu non era mai stato disturbato da quella fragranza, anzi: aveva fatto inconsapevolmente di tutto per sentirla il più forte possibile.</p><p>“Atsumu.” l’omega sentì la voce del corvino, ma non aprì gli occhi e rimase raggomitolato. Immaginò dovesse averlo cercato ovunque e che fosse sorpreso di trovarlo di nuovo lì.</p><p>“Non l’hai trovato, vero?” chiese con il solito groppo in gola “Se non ci riesci neanche tu allora è impossibile. L’ho perso.” iniziò a piangere. A quel punto neanche provava a resistere, non aveva più alcun senso mostrarsi forti se lui sapeva di non esserlo. Kiyoomi si chinò su di lui e – sebbene fossero alti quasi uguali – lo prese in braccio con facilità estrema. Atsumu non commentò e si lasciò trasportare dovunque l’altro volesse. Capì che erano nella sua camera da letto quando il profumo dell’alpha divenne più forte. Lo sentì scostare le coperte per poi sistemarsi sul materasso con ancora il biondo tra le braccia. Sistemò meglio le loro posizioni in modo che il volto di Atsumu fosse vicino al suo collo.</p><p>Sin da quando lo conosceva, Kiyoomi aveva sempre fatto di tutto per non mostrarsi diverso da Atsumu. Non sfoggiava la propria forza e nascondeva tutte le proprie doti. Quella fu la prima volta che Atsumu lo vide usare un trucco da alpha: attivò la propria ghiandola profumata e tentò di calmare l’omega con quella. L’effetto fu istantaneo. Il naso di Atsumu venne subito attirato verso il suo collo che iniziò ad essere accarezzato, leccato e baciato. Tutto a un tratto, il biondo ebbe totale consapevolezza dei loro corpi avvinghiati: il braccio destro di Kiyoomi che gli stringeva la vita tenendolo stretto a sé, la mano sinistra che gli accarezzava nuca e capelli. Le labbra e che gli baciavano la testa, le gambe che si intrecciavano tra le sue.</p><p>“Omi…” sussurrò Atsumu lascivo. La testa gli si stava svuotando di tutti i cattivi pensieri e la calma stava iniziando a tornare.</p><p>“Lo troverò, Atsumu. Non avrò pace finché non lo troverò.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da allora Kiyoomi lasciò che Atsumu si calmasse ogni giorno grazie al proprio odore. Iniziarono a dormire insieme nella stanza dell’alpha e quando lui non era fuori per lavoro o per cercare Osamu, rimanevano abbracciati finché Atsumu non migliorava il proprio umore.</p><p>Nei giorni precedenti Kiyoomi aveva visto il biondo intristirsi ed appassire sempre più velocemente. Aveva osservato giorno dopo giorno la sua espressione piena d’aspettativa crollare in pura disperazione ogni volta che capiva che Kiyoomi non aveva notizie di suo fratello fino a quando – rientrato in casa – aveva intuito che Atsumu aveva perso le speranze. Lo vedeva sempre più depresso e non poter fare nulla per lui, se non continuare a cercare, lo stava distruggendo. Aveva deciso di non giocarsi la <em>carta dell’alpha</em>. Sapeva bene che effetto l’odore della sua ghiandola facesse agli omega e non voleva che Atsumu dipendesse da lui per una mera condizione biologica. Eppure, quando – non trovandolo in cucina, in salotto o nel proprio letto – aveva tremante aperto l’armadio, non era più riuscito a resistere. Aveva gli strumenti per farlo stare bene e li avrebbe usati anche andando contro i propri principi, perché che fosse una questione biologica, fisica o chimica, Atsumu era tutto per Kiyoomi.</p><p>Dopo alcune settimane a cercare indizi, Atsumu smise di chiedergli novità e Sakusa smise di dargliele, anche perché non ce n’erano. Ci mise parecchi giorni, ma alla fine il corvino era riuscito a tirare fuori l’omega da quella spirale di depressione e adesso lottava ogni giorno perché non vi ci ricadesse.</p><p>Ogni giorno si svegliavano l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, facevano colazione ed uscivano contemporaneamente ma con macchine separate. Kiyoomi andava a lavorare e poi rimaneva fuori per le sue ricerche; rientravano più o meno allo stesso orario e parlavano di tutto men che delle includenti indagini di entrambi.</p><p>“Domani credo sia meglio che io non esca di casa.” disse Atsumu a un certo punto della cena.</p><p>“Come mai?” si premurò l’altro. Il biondo esitò prima di rispondere:</p><p>“Ho alcuni sintomi di pre-calore. Potrebbe venirmi a giorni, e non voglio rischiare una rissa come l’ultima volta.” Kiyoomi annuì più che concorde. Pensò al modo in cui l’aveva baciato colto dal rut e a quanto sarebbe stato bello lasciarsi trasportare dal calore dell’altro. Tuttavia, deglutì e disse altrimenti:</p><p>“Allora sarà meglio che avverta Motoya che mi servirà di nuovo il suo divano.” cercò di sorridere all’indirizzo di Atsumu che però aveva una strana espressione in viso che Kiyoomi non riuscì a decifrare. L’argomento cadde fino al giorno dopo, quando l’aria iniziò ad essere sempre più satura dell’odore di Atsumu e Sakusa sempre più nervoso. L’alpha riempì quindi il proprio borsone e raggiunse Atsumu in cucina per salutarlo.</p><p>“È meglio che vada adesso, Atsumu.” palesò la propria presenza sulla porta. Il biondo si voltò senza capire cosa intendesse, poi vide il borsone e comprese.</p><p>“Oh.” Kiyoomi aggrottò la fronte, confuso per la delusione dell’altro. Scacciò comunque via quel pensiero e si diresse verso l’ingresso.</p><p>“Hai gli antidolorifici. Se hai bisogno chiamami, manderò Motoya a-” si arrestò quando Atsumu lo afferrò forte per il braccio. Si voltò verso di lui e lo trovò ansimante nonostante non avesse fatto alcuno sforzo. Capì che il calore stava probabilmente iniziando.</p><p>“Non voglio che tu vada.” Kiyoomi deglutì e si concesse qualche secondo per recuperare il controllo.</p><p>“Se non lo faccio non riuscirò a resisterti.”</p><p>“Non voglio che tu lo faccia.” adesso stavano sospirando entrambi pesantemente, poi il biondo continuò:</p><p>“Omi, sono mesi che mi piaci. Ti prego, non voglio passare un altro calore senza di te.” il corvino sapeva quanto quei giorni potessero essere dolorosi per gli omega non accoppiati, ma c’era una ragione ben precisa per cui non voleva cedere alla tentazione:</p><p>“Non voglio che tu mi conceda di marchiarti solo a causa degli ormoni.”</p><p>“E io non voglio che tu faccia l’amore con me solo per i feromoni, Omi. È per questo che ieri non ho risposto nulla quando hai detto di voler andare da Komori. Ma tra noi non è più attrazione biologica da un bel pezzo, non è così?” chiese. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, supplicanti e un po’ lucidi. Kiyoomi deglutì ancora, poi scosse il capo.</p><p>“Ti sarei saltato addosso anche tempo fa, quando il calore era ancora lontano.” continuò l’omega “Ma avevo troppa paura che potessi respingermi. Adesso però il mio cazzo di corpo mi rende spudorato.” ammise, poi strinse la presa intorno al suo braccio “Non andartene.” Kiyoomi smise di pensare e gli azzannò le labbra. Atsumu mugolò soddisfatto e rispose al bacio. L’ultima volta che l’aveva assaggiato in quel modo era in rut, il biondo già in pieno calore e lui aveva appena vinto una rissa contro tre alpha, quindi non era mai stato tanto eccitato, eppure quel nuovo bacio fu ancora meglio. Lasciò cadere il borsone ad afferrò con forza entrambe le natiche dell’omega che però si separò da lui con uno schiocco e – ansimando – gli disse di rallentare.</p><p>“Aspetta.” faticò a dire “Ci servono i preservativi. Almeno quelli. Non sono ancora pronto a-” Kiyoomi non lo lasciò finire.</p><p>“Sì,” gli disse “neanche io.”</p><p>“Va’ a comprarli subito e torna immediatamente qui. Ci vediamo nella tua stanza.”</p><p>“Cazzo.” sibilò l’alpha, poi corse fuori dalla porta munito solo di chiavi e portafoglio.</p><p>Gli sembrò d’incontrare Bokuto all’ingresso della farmacia, forse no. Era talmente tanto preso dal tornare in fretta a casa che il suo cervello aveva a malapena registrato un uomo dai capelli bianchi e neri sparati in aria che lo salutava esaltato. Superato il cancello della propria villa si ricordò a stento di spegnere il motore dell’auto prima di correre dentro e dirigersi subito al piano di sopra.</p><p>Non persero tempo. Il calore era iniziato e non c’era altro a cui pensare. Kiyoomi avvinghiò Atsumu in un abbraccio focoso e lo baciò più famelico che mai. Gli strappò di dosso i vestiti, poi fece lo stesso con i propri. Lo spinse sul letto e lo schiacciò sotto il proprio peso. Le due erezioni – parecchio differenti in grandezza – presero a strusciare tra loro mentre i respiri dei due si facevano sempre più pesanti ed urgenti. Sakusa baciò e leccò ogni parte del corpo di Atsumu; lasciò una scia di leggeri succhiotti prima di concentrarsi sul collo dove gliene fece uno più grosso ed evidente. Ringhiò soddisfatto a quella dimostrazione di possesso. Ripensò ai tre alpha del bar e gliene fece un altro e poi un altro ancora.</p><p>“Omi…” sbiascicò il biondo con urgenza. Kiyoomi tornò a baciarlo sulle labbra mentre chiudeva un pugno sul suo membro e iniziava a massaggiarlo. Sapeva che non era là, tuttavia, che Atsumu voleva concentrasse le proprie attenzioni. L’omega fece scattare i fianchi e tentò di avvicinare il proprio buco alla sua mano.</p><p>“Omhwi…” cercò ancora di chiamare mentre ancora l’altro gli devastava la bocca. Il corvino non resistette oltre ed infilò un dito nell’apertura dell’omega. Era del tutto bagnato, il che fece eccitare ancora di più Sakusa. Infilò un secondo dito, poi un terzo e iniziò a sforbiciare.</p><p>“Ti prego. Ti prego!”</p><p>“Il mio cazzo è molto più grande di così, Atsumu. Devi avere pazienza.” l’altro si lamentò ma, forse rincuorato da ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo, non insistette oltre.</p><p>Kiyoomi continuò a immergere e tirare fuori le dita mentre Atsumu lo faceva impazzire con i propri gemiti e la sua erezione cresceva. Le tirò fuori del tutto solo per tornare con tutte e cinque, dapprima strette tra loro e poi sforbiciando ancora. Solo allora lasciò il letto per afferrare un preservativo. Il biondo dovette capire immediatamente le sue intenzioni, perché si mise a quattro zampe sul materasso e tese la mano verso di lui.</p><p>“Lascia che te lo metta io, Omi.” l’alpha non ci pensò due volte e gli diede il quadratino di alluminio, ma prima di aprirlo Atsumu si avvicinò ancora per afferrargli il membro e iniziare a leccarlo. Kiyoomi buttò fuori un forte sospiro mentre alzava la testa al cielo.</p><p>“Mmh.” mormorò soddisfatto iniziando ad accarezzare i capelli del biondo. Sarebbe stato impossibile per lui prenderlo tutto in bocca, quindi compensò accarezzandolo con le mani dove non riusciva ad arrivare. Gemettero entrambi e le vibrazioni della gola quando lo fece l’omega fecero impazzire l’alpha. Strinse più forte la presa sui capelli mentre Atsumu leccava e succhiava. Infine, si tirò indietro ed aprì l’involucro del preservativo. Kiyoomi tornò a guardarlo e si beò della sua espressione eccitata ed impaziente. Non appena fu del tutto protetto, Atsumu sollevò lo sguardo su di lui ed entrambi furono attraversati da scosse di piacere. Il biondo si voltò e – pur rimanendo a quattro zampe – fece spazio a Kiyoomi perché lo raggiungesse in ginocchio sul letto. L’alpha accarezzò la schiena dell’altro e premette qualche bacio sulla sua nuca. Atsumu portò un braccio dietro di sé, come a voler spingere Kiyoomi più vicino. Questi rise e non si fece pregare oltre. Afferrò la propria erezione e la guidò dentro l’altro.</p><p>“Atsumu.” mormorò in estasi mentre il biondo gemeva in un misto di piacere e dolore. Continuò ad avanzare ancora e ancora fin quando il corpo dell’omega non lo accolse del tutto. Diede giusto un attimo di respiro ad Atsumu che con le braccia tremanti e il fiato corto stava tentando di riprendersi. Non appena lo sentì rilassarsi intorno a sé, non si fece scrupoli e spinse.</p><p>“Ah-!” non interpretò quel verso come un segno di dolore, quindi si ritrasse appena e spinse ancora e ancora. Avvinghiò un braccio intorno alla vita di Atsumu in modo da tenerli più legati possibile mentre con l’altra mano iniziava a torturargli i capezzoli. L’omega iniziò a spingersi indietro per andargli incontro, quindi lui intensificò le spinte.</p><p>“Omi!” c’era pura goduria nella sua voce; spinse più forte e le braccia dell’omega cedettero facendolo finire con il volto sul materasso. I gemiti di Atsumu crebbero e con loro il piacere di Kiyoomi. Se avesse continuato così l’alpha avrebbe rischiato di finire troppo presto, e certo lui non aveva intenzione di farlo. Sollevò quindi una mano e gli infilò due dita in bocca. Atsumu le accolse con piacere e subito iniziò a succhiarle.</p><p>“Cazzo!” sfuggì al corvino. Non era stata una buona idea usare quelle dita per trattenersi, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di toglierle da lì. Lasciò i fianchi di Atsumu e strinse senza troppa forza una mano intorno alla nuca del biondo.</p><p>“Omwhi.” sentire il suo nome confuso dalla bocca ostruita di Atsumu lo faceva eccitare ancor più che sentirlo con chiarezza. Martellò con forza dentro di lui fin quando non decise di doverlo guardare negli occhi. Uscì con riluttanza dall’accogliente guaina che era Atsumu e – cercando di ignorare il lamento dell’altro solo per fallire miseramente – afferrò una spalla dell’omega e lo rigirò come fosse una bambola di pezza. Registrò il suo viso: febbricitante, accaldato e più voglioso che mai. Poi gli sollevò le gambe e di nuovo si immerse in lui.</p><p>“Omi! Omi!” l’alpha si abbassò e gli catturò con desiderio le labbra. Si baciarono famelici mentre Kiyoomi continuava a spingere sulle proprie ginocchia per andare sempre più in profondità.</p><p>“Atsumu, cazzo! Sei così bello.” il biondo mormorò compiaciuto.</p><p>“Così bello.” sbiascicò in risposta. Kiyoomi non seppe mai se si stesse riferendo a lui, al sesso o fosse solo l’eco delle sue parole. In quel momento non aveva importanza ed andava bene qualsiasi fosse l’opzione giusta.</p><p>“Sto-” ansimò il biondo “Sto per-”</p><p>“Anche io, cazzo.” il suo nodo prese ad ingrossarsi, tanto che stava iniziando a faticare per uscire e rientrare fino alla base dentro Atsumu. Si abbassò sull’omega e iniziò a fiatargli sul collo. L’avrebbe morso a sangue proprio lì. Il biondo deglutì e flesse il collo per dargli più libero accesso.</p><p>“Mordimi anche tu, Atsumu. Voglio che tutti sappiano che sono tuo.” Kiyoomi sentì l’omega gemere e stringersi introno al suo membro.</p><p>“Sì.” sospirò in risposta e piegò la testa in modo che la propria bocca potesse raggiungere il suo collo. Sakusa diede ancora qualche spinta, poi sentì il corpo di Atsumu irrigidirsi e le sue unghie graffiargli la schiena.</p><p>“Adesso.” comandò Kiyoomi ed Atsumu venne mentre lo mordeva. L’alpha fece lo stesso immediatamente dopo. Lo morse forte superando con le proprie zanne la pelle soffice arrivando a fargli uscire sangue. Continuò a pompare dentro di lui scomposto e tremante mentre il nodo raggiungeva il suo apice e li univa per il prossimo quarto d’ora. Abbondanti fiotti di sperma riempirono il preservativo e continuarono a farlo per diversi secondi. Non appena si fu calmato, Kiyoomi allontanò di poco il viso da Atsumu. Sentiva a malapena il bruciore e l’umido del proprio sangue sul collo mentre osservava la propria opera d’arte: l’omega era ricoperto di succhiotti e proprio sopra il più grande un ampio e profondo morso aveva fatto sgorgare sangue sul collo, il petto ed il cuscino sottostante. Sakusa guardò per un attimo il volto soddisfatto di Atsumu, poi si chinò ancora su di lui e gli leccò la ferita.</p><p>“Fa male?” sussurrò.</p><p>“Per niente.” fu la risposta “Vorrei che lo rifacessi.” Kiyoomi rise ad un soffio dal suo collo.</p><p>“Tra quindici minuti.” Atsumu mormorò un assenso, poi si mise più comodo ed abbracciò meglio Sakusa.</p><p>“Ti amo, Omi.” il corvino spalancò gli occhi e guardò Atsumu che arrossì violentemente prima di distogliere lo sguardo.</p><p>“So che è parecchio stupido da parte mia dirtelo adesso” continuò il biondo “dato che adesso siamo costretti a rimanere uniti per quindici minuti senza possibilità di fare finta di niente se, ecco, tu non dovessi… ma io dovevo dirtelo! È così, non è il calore a parlare perché l’ho capito da tempo ormai. E so che sei schivo e forse non vuoi legarti e io ti capisco, ma-” Kiyoomi decise di interrompere quel fiume in piena baciandolo dolce e appassionato.</p><p>“Avevo paura che non mi avresti mai accettato fino a questo punto perché sono un alpha.” ammise. Atsumu lo guardò confuso, quindi si spiegò meglio: “So quanto tu sia indipendente… pensavo avresti voluto mantenere quanto più distacco possibile.” il biondo rise divertito.</p><p>“Ti ho chiesto di restare durante il mio calore, Omi. Quanto distacco pensi avrei potuto mantenere?” Kiyoomi sbuffò, offeso che Atsumu lo prendesse in giro, ma prima che potesse rispondere alcunché l’omega parlò ancora: “Per mesi ho provato a capire se l’attrazione che provo nei tuoi confronti è reale o innestata dalla biologia.” fece una pausa “Non ti avrei mai chiesto di restare se alla fine non fossi stato sicuro che è reale.” Kiyoomi deglutì, poi lo abbracciò e lo baciò ancora.</p><p>“Anch’io ti amo, Atsumu. Farei di tutto per te, sei diventato tutta la mia vita.” il biondo sorrise felice e commosso, così da allora non furono altro che baci e carezze e sesso per altri cinque giorni e oltre.</p><p> </p><p>Fu difficile riprendere la vita di sempre dopo aver passato quegli idilliaci cinque giorni sempre unito ad Atsumu. Una volta tornato in palestra ringraziò il coach Foster per avergli concesso quei giorni di ferie senza preavviso e cercò d’ignorare le battute dei compagni quando Bokuto spiegò loro dove aveva incontrato Kiyoomi l’ultima volta.</p><p>Con il lavoro, ripresero anche le ricerche di Osamu. Ormai erano mesi che cercava informazioni ovunque: alla polizia, presso investigatori privati, studi medici, ospedali, tornò persino alla clinica. La receptionist gli disse come l’ultima volta che non poteva divulgare alcuna informazione, così Sakusa tentò un nuovo approccio. Mentre Atsumu era ancora fuori, Kiyoomi recuperò i documenti che gli erano stati consegnati all’adozione dell’omega. Scrollò in fretta i fogli e raccolse le poche informazioni che i due gemelli potevano avere in comune.</p><p><em>“Hyogo.” </em>quello era il luogo in cui erano stati trovati senza padre e con una madre morente, per cui prelevati ed accolti dalla prima clinica disponibile: quella di Tokyo. I documenti non dicevano per quanto tempo ci avessero vissuto, né se quella fosse la loro città natale, ma non aveva nient’altro su cui basarsi, quindi decise che presto ci sarebbe andato. L’occasione gli si presentò due settimane più tardi quando – a seguito di una serie di partite e di conseguenti vittorie – il coach concesse loro dei giorni di riposo.</p><p>“Non sai quanto mi piacerebbe passare questi giorni di vacanza con te, Atsumu, ma mio padre mi ha chiesto aiuto con l’azienda e preferisco assecondarlo piuttosto che combatterci. Ci vorranno solo pochi giorni.” non gli piaceva l’idea di mentire al suo compagno, ma non voleva neanche illuderlo viste le così basse possibilità di ottenere risultati. Adesso il biondo si era quasi del tutto ripreso, e sebbene non ci fosse giorno in cui l’assenza di suo fratello non lo facesse adombrare, non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile agli infernali giorni di depressione che aveva passato.</p><p>“Va bene.” concesse il biondo con un adorabile broncio “Ma quando torni voglio andare da qualche parte! Magari sul Monte Fuji.” Kiyoomi sorrise.</p><p>“È una splendida idea, non vedo l’ora!” si baciarono sulla porta.</p><p>“Ti mancherò da morire, dì la verità!” lo provocò Atsumu.</p><p>“Ovvio che sì.” rispose subito. Il biondo ampliò il sorriso prima di trasformarlo in un ghigno provocante.</p><p>“Ma Omi! Io parlavo con il piccolo Omi.” gli accarezzò l’interno coscia. L’alpha gli afferrò il polso e strattonò Atsumu perché gli andasse più vicino.</p><p>“Chi hai chiamato piccolo?” gli ringhiò a un centimetro dal volto prima di afferrargli il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Poi rise divertito “Sì, credimi, mancherai molto anche a lui.” l’omega strusciò un’ultima volta il naso lungo il suo collo, poi lo baciò ancora e si tirò indietro.</p><p>“Chiamami.”</p><p>“Certo.” annuì Kiyoomi, poi gli voltò le spalle e salì in macchina.</p><p>Ci vollero sette noiose ore di strada per arrivare a Hyogo e una volta lì si diresse subito alla prima stazione di polizia che gli venne a tiro. Niente. Provò a chiedere in giro: ristoranti, bar… non aveva nessuna speranza. Si rendeva conto che il suo piano era disperato. Di Osamu conosceva solo l’aspetto mentre l’odore gli era del tutto ignoto. Quella di girare per Hyogo sarebbe risultata essere senza dubbio una perdita di tempo, ma se Atsumu poteva farlo ogni giorno per le strade della grande Tokyo lui poteva provare un paio di giorni ad imitarlo in quella città.</p><p>Era il terzo giorno che cercava quando decise di provare con la sua ultima spiaggia: le scuole. Ne visitò parecchie, in tutte chiedeva informazioni sui gemelli Kita Atsumu e Kita Osamu e in tutte gli veniva risposto <em>“la privacy qui, la privacy lì”. </em>Tentò di usare il proprio fascino e la retorica ammaliatrice di cui suo padre tanto andava orgoglioso, così alcune scuole alla fine si convinsero, ma cercando in archivio fecero tutte un buco nell’acqua.</p><p>“Cerchi di capire, la prego.” ripeté un’ennesima volta “Voglio solo fare in modo che due fratelli si ritrovino. Il mio omega sta tremendamente male senza il suo gemello. Pensi se accadesse a lei, o magari ai suoi figli!” il segretario del liceo Inarizaki infine si convinse.</p><p>“Può darmi una data o una classe per aiutare la ricerca?”</p><p>“Sono nati nel 1995 ed almeno Atsumu faceva parte del club di pallavolo.” il beta annuì e iniziò a cercare.</p><p>“Oh!” Kiyoomi saltò sulla sedia carico di aspettative mentre l’uomo girava lo schermo verso di lui “Sono loro?” stava leggendo la lista dei membri del club dell’anno accademico 2011-2012.</p><p>“Può darsi!” esclamò guardando eccitato i nomi <em>“Kita Atsumu; Kita Osamu” </em>scritti uno dietro l’altro. Chiese il permesso all’uomo, poi fece la foto all’intera lista. Ci sperò poco, ma non poté fare a meno di provarci:</p><p>“Potrebbe darmi qualche indirizzo di questi ragazzi?” l’uomo lo guardò per qualche secondo senza rispondere, quindi di nuovo Kiyoomi fece affidamento sulla propria parlantina. Quindici minuti più tardi si trovava davanti casa di Omimi Ren il quale – però – scoprì essersi trasferito anni fa con l’intera famiglia. Venti minuti e bussò al citofono degli Akagi, ma gli venne detto che il figlio Michinari era fuori Giappone e che loro non potevano aiutarlo. Provò ancora con Riseki e Kosaku e stava per perdere le speranze quando arrivò da Ojiro Aran.</p><p>“Certo, mi ricordo dei gemelli Kita! Diamine, sei fortunato che io sia venuto a trovare i miei genitori.” Kiyoomi non poteva essere più d’accordo.</p><p>“Quindi tu saresti l’alpha di Atsumu?”</p><p>“Sono il suo compagno, sì.” Aran lo guardò sospettoso per qualche secondo, poi si passò una mano sul volto e sospirò.</p><p>“Ascolta, la faccenda della famiglia Kita ha sconvolto tutti a scuola. Adoravo i gemelli. Li sopportavo già da ben prima del liceo. Vederli scomparire così non è stato bello.”</p><p>“Puoi aiutarmi?” mai prima di allora Sakusa aveva voluto che si arrivasse in fretta al punto della discussione, eppure Ojiro sembrava ancora misteriosamente restio ad aiutarlo.</p><p>“Senti, io credo di sapere perché sono stati presi, ma per quanto la cosa mi faccia ribrezzo non posso permettermi di finire nei guai. Ho una famiglia da portare avanti.” Kiyoomi corrucciò gli occhi senza capire “Ma anche se non mi ci voglio immischiare non vuol dire che io non voglia proteggerli, mi segui?”</p><p>“Veramente no.” ammise Sakusa.</p><p>“Intendo dire che non ho idea di chi tu sia, amico! Magari ti stai inventando tutto e sei qui solo per riprenderti Osamu per portarlo chissà dove.” l’alpha spalancò gli occhi.</p><p>“Allora è così? Osamu è veramente qui??” chiese senza riuscire a contenere la propria eccitazione. Aran non rispose, quindi subito Sakusa si frugò nelle tasche “Ecco!” urlò mostrandogli lo sfondo del suo cellulare. Era una foto di Atsumu che mangiava l’umeboshi. Lui non era il tipo da mettere sfondi del genere, ma aveva deciso di farlo quando l’omega – riguardando la propria fotografia – aveva dichiarato che Sakusa avrebbe dovuto cancellarla.</p><p>
  <em>“Bene, vorrà dire che la metterò come sfondo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Omi, sei cattivo! Guarda come sono venuto male! Ho una faccia tremenda, ma è tutta colpa tua che mi fai assaggiare cibo tanto aspro!!”</em>
</p><p>Aran guardò attentamente la foto, poi tornò con gli occhi su Kiyoomi ad un tratto tremendamente felice, forse commosso. Gli diede l’indirizzo di una casa non troppo distante da lì.</p><p>“Buona fortuna.” gli augurò alla fine, poi Sakusa sfrecciò verso quell’abitazione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Suna Rintaro</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So che molti di voi avrebbero voluto vedere cosa trova Omi maaaa mi spiace per voi! Torniamo un attimo indietro 😉</p><p>n.a.<br/>in questa fanfic i gemelli non hanno i capelli tinti fino alla fine del liceo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna Rintaro si era innamorato di Osamu sin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto. Quella poteva sembrare un’esagerazione ai molti, ma era davvero così che la pensava lui.</p><p>Unico alpha in famiglia, Rintaro si era sempre sentito trattato in modo diverso: i compagni di asilo ed elementari erano restii a giocare con lui perché in soggezione, quelli delle medie non lo avvicinavano per invidia e al liceo sembravano volere la sua amicizia solo per profitto. Fortunatamente, Inarizaki era una scuola che non si faceva problemi ad ammettere studenti di ogni genere nello stesso club e fu così che durante il suo primo anno Suna incontrò Osamu nella palestra della scuola quando questi e suo fratello si unirono alla squadra di pallavolo.</p><p>I gemelli Kita erano quanto di più diverso potesse esistere: Atsumu era arrogante e ruffiano, Osamu timido e riservato. Rintaro non seppe esattamente cosa l’avesse spinto ad osservare il ragazzo bruno più introverso. Forse era perché era curioso di capire come fosse possibile che due ragazzi così diversi fossero cresciuti sotto lo stesso tetto, o magari perché lui sembrava essere l’unico in quel club a non interessarsi della vita dell’alpha che ne faceva parte. Che fosse per una ragione o per un’altra, in ogni caso, Suna iniziò ad avere una vera e propria dipendenza nei confronti dell’omega. Usava ogni genere di scusa per stargli vicino anche se Atsumu non glielo rendeva affatto facile con la sua eccessiva protezione. Protezione, certo, che finiva per diventare rissa quando Osamu gli diceva che stava esagerando.</p><p>Ogni scusa, per Suna, era buona per immortalare Osamu, tanto che presto il suo cellulare si riempì solo di sue immagini. Iniziò a portargli il pranzo in classe ogni giorno e prese anche a passare da casa Kita per fare la strada insieme a lui fino a scuola (anche se nel pacchetto – con sommo dispiacere di tutti e tre – era incluso anche Atsumu).</p><p>Osamu era difficile da interpretare. Amava sua madre e lo dimostrava decantandogliene le lodi ogni giorno, amava suo fratello anche se cercava di nasconderlo, e amava cucinare. Erano soli a casa di Rintaro quando gli spiegò che era stato Kita Shinsuke ad insegnarglielo e che ogni giorno lui e sua madre preparavano i bento provando mille nuove ricette ed inventandosene anche di più. Cucinare lo rilassava, ed era proprio cucinando che piano piano era riuscito ad aprirsi con Suna. La famiglia Kita, infatti, era la più riservata che conoscesse. Un alone di mistero veleggiava intorno a casa loro, ma Shinsuke, Atsumu e Osamu erano ben voluti da tutti e nessuno pensò mai di forzarli in alcun modo.</p><p>In quanto cresciuto da due beta, Suna non era un alpha convenzionale. Non gli interessava seguire le regole dell’alta società né apprendere quali fossero. La prima volta che aveva messo piede in casa di Osamu, tuttavia, avrebbe tanto voluto fare un’eccezione e chiedere ufficialmente all’alpha di casa di poter corteggiare il suo figlio omega.</p><p>“Mio marito è fuori per lavoro.” gli fu risposto da loro madre quando con nonchalance Suna aveva chiesto di lui. Shinsuke, ad ogni modo, aveva capito immediatamente cosa ci fosse sotto così, in un momento in cui i gemelli non erano a portata d’orecchio, gli aveva dato la sua benedizione. Rintaro non ebbe bisogno d’altro. Quella di chiedere a suo padre, d’altro canto, era solo una formalità, un modo per darsi una data in cui prendersi di coraggio e chiedere ad Osamu di uscire. Quando lo fece, un paio di giorni più tardi, l’omega esitò, ma Suna ormai l’aveva osservato abbastanza da capire che la sua era solo leggera ansia per la novità invece che imbarazzo per non sapere come rifiutare. Gli aveva quindi concesso qualche giorno per pensarci dichiarando che lui non aveva nessuna fretta, e la sua pazienza era stata presto ripagata.</p><p>Erano ancora giovani ed Osamu non aveva ancora avuto il suo primo calore. Suna si ritrovò a ringraziare per quel fatto, perché se fosse stato altrimenti sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe resistito e gli sarebbe subito saltato addosso marchiandolo a vita. In quel modo, invece, ebbero modo di conoscersi davvero e di innamorarsi. Giocarono a pallavolo insieme fin quando non si diplomarono e continuarono a vedersi praticamente ogni giorno anche dopo che Rintaro si iscrisse ad un campus universitario distante due ore di treno, perché mai e in nessun caso Suna riusciva ad immaginare la sua vita senza Osamu.</p><p>Quando un giorno Heisuke e poi Yuto e Hitoshi e tutti gli amici che aveva lasciato a Hyogo iniziarono a chiamarlo senza tregua sul suo cellulare, l’alpha iniziò a spaventarsi. Lasciò quindi la lezione che stava seguendo e corse a rispondere: la famiglia Kita era sparita. Rintaro aveva dovuto chiamare ad altre quattro persone perché potesse credere a quelle parole e, nonostante ciò, non poteva fare a meno di provare e riprovare a chiamare Osamu e poi Atsumu e ancora al fisso di casa loro.</p><p>Arrivato a Hyogo corse a perdifiato fino all’indirizzo del suo ragazzo. Trovò una piccola folla radunata lì davanti, degli agenti di polizia che tentavano di sgomberare la zona e quelli che sembravano essere medici parlare con alcuni uomini sconosciuti in giacca e cravatta. Quella fu la prima volta che la gelosia e la rabbia da alpha si impadronirono di lui: scansò malamente chiunque provasse a sbarrargli la strada fin quando non arrivò ad un energumeno che riuscì a bloccarlo. Gli ringhiò contro, ma quello rispose con un verso altrettanto minaccioso; Suna lo guardò meglio e capì che era un alpha. Aveva urlato e sbraitato, era pronto ad uccidere se qualcuno non gli avesse spiegato dov’erano Osamu e la sua famiglia. Alcuni agenti cercarono di calmarlo e non appena ebbero la certezza che non li avrebbe sbranati gli spiegarono la situazione:</p><p>“A quanto pare alcuni alpha hanno provato a stuprare due omega in calore, così è stata chiamata la polizia. La prima pattuglia arrivata sul luogo ha allontanato i soggetti pericolosi, ma a quanto pare era troppo tardi per la madre. Il padre non risulta registrato da nessuna parte, quindi il governo ha subito provveduto a trasportare i gemelli in una clinica per omega.” Suna aveva ascoltato il rapporto dell’agente con occhi sbarrati e corpo tremante e mentre ancora lui lottava per riprendersi, l’altro poliziotto aveva commentato:</p><p>“Incredibile cosa arrivino ad inventarsi per non entrare nel sistema. Chissà quanti anni fa il padre li ha abbandonati. Scommetto che non c’è mai stato.” Suna aveva ringhiato e l’attenzione dei beta era tornata su di lui mentre minacciava di azzannarli chiedendo:</p><p>“Dove sono! In quale clinica!?”</p><p>“Ti ho detto tutto ciò che so.” sebbene Suna fosse di parecchi anni più giovane, la biologia non si era smentita ed essere un alpha finalmente gli si era dimostrato utile. L’agente, terrorizzato, gli mostrò il taccuino con tutte le informazioni sul caso. Niente.</p><p>Disperato, Rintaro iniziò a chiedere in giro: vicini, amici, conoscenti. Usò tutto il proprio fascino per ottenere quante più informazioni possibili mentre in testa aveva un solo obiettivo: salvare l’amore della sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>Sette anni. Era questo il tempo che gli ci era voluto per trovarlo. Non una pista, non un indizio. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che i gemelli erano stati portati in una clinica, ma gli fu chiaro sin dalle sue prime ricerche che in posti come quello il nome degli <em>ospiti </em>veniva del tutto cancellato. Non poteva quindi semplicemente telefonare all’ufficio e chiedere dei gemelli Kita. Non c’era che una soluzione: visitarle tutte.</p><p>Aveva iniziato dalle cliniche più vicine a Hyogo provando a est, a ovest, nord e sud per poi allargare man mano il campo di ricerca. Non fu affatto semplice, soprattutto perché tutti quei viaggi non avrebbero potuto esistere senza un lavoro che li finanziasse. Quando giunse a Tokyo e infine lo trovò quasi non riuscì a crederci. Era molto più alto e tremendamente più magro; i suoi capelli erano stati colorati d’argento in modo – gli spiegò l’impiegato – che fosse meglio distinguibile dal gemello. Persino il carattere sembrava diverso. Se lui ed Atsumu erano sempre stati un uragano, insieme, lì dentro apparivano stanchi, sciupati, forse rassegnati. Suna cercò d’ingoiare il groppo che aveva in gola mentre li osservava stringersi insieme nello stesso letto e provò a consolarsi almeno del fatto che fossero rimasti insieme per tutto quel tempo.</p><p>“Voglio loro.” disse istantaneo al beta che l’accompagnava; l’uomo rise anche se smise subito quando Suna si voltò minaccioso verso di lui.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Suna-sama, ma la clinica può offrire un solo omega ad alpha. Come saprà solo il 15% della popolazione è omega e la politica del governo è chiara.” Suna strinse i pugni e tornò a guardare verso il vetro.</p><p>“Loro ci vedono?”</p><p>“No, signore. All’interno delle camere la lastra appare come uno specchio.” Rintaro cercò di calmarsi e di valutare la situazione.</p><p>“In maniera del tutto ipotetica,” si rivolse ancora al beta “se il mio omega dovesse morire o ammalarsi potrei tornare qui a prenderne un altro?” l’impiegato non fece una piega e rispose al suo quesito come fosse la norma:</p><p>“Dovrebbe presentare il certificato di morte nel primo caso e la dichiarazione di abbandono presso una delle fattorie nel secondo. A quel punto non ci sarebbe nessun problema, Suna-sama.”</p><p><em>“Non ho possibilità di andare via di qui con entrambi!?” </em>pensò tra sé e sé. Guardò ancora verso i gemelli, poi chiuse gli occhi e prese quella che probabilmente era la decisione più egoistica di tutta la sua vita:</p><p>“Voglio adottare Miya Due.”</p><p><em>“Se non li separo io lo farà qualcun altro.” </em>si ripeté per mettersi a posto la coscienza.</p><p>“Eccellente, Suna-sama! Non se ne pentirà! Prego, mi segua nell’attico.”</p><p>Dopo che ebbe firmato i documenti l’alpha fu di nuovo scortato all’ingresso dove scoprì esserci Osamu completamente legato e sedato.</p><p>“Che cosa significa!?” scattò immediatamente pieno d’ira.</p><p>“Siamo costernati, Suna-sama. M1Y4_01 e M1Y4_02 hanno opposto resistenza quando hanno capito che sarebbero stati separati, quindi non abbiamo avuto altra scelta che sedarli. Ma non si preoccupi, i farmaci si smaltiranno in fretta e non avranno nessuna conseguenza sull’organismo del suo omega.” Suna tentò di calmarsi; tutto ciò che voleva era portare Osamu il più lontano possibile da quel posto. Salì in macchina e corse veloce fuori dal complesso della clinica e poi da Tokyo. Osamu iniziò a riprendersi quattro ore più tardi e subito Rintaro accostò per poterlo assistere.</p><p>“Rin…” fu la prima cosa che gli sentì dire dopo sette anni “Rin…” ripeté iniziando a piangere. Suna lo abbracciò forte, come se da un momento all’altro avesse potuto volare via per non tornare mai più. Gli sembrava ancora un sogno poterlo tenere tra le proprie braccia e non aveva più nessuna intenzione di lasciarselo scappare.</p><p>“Dobbiamo tornare indietro.” riuscì a sbiascicare tra le lacrime Osamu “Rin, Tsumu è rimasto indietro!” Suna lo strinse più forte e iniziò a piangere.</p><p>“Scusa, scusa, scusa, Osamu! Ti prego perdonami, ma non potevo lasciarti lì un minuto di più.” l’omega si irrigidì tra le sue braccia e ci mise qualche secondo per capire il significato che nascondevano quelle parole.</p><p>“Lo sapevi. Sapevi che era lì e l’hai lasciato indietro!” iniziò a battergli i pugni sul petto e a dimenarsi per fuggire dalla sua stretta. Suna ingoiò tutto ed accettò le sue accuse “Non puoi! Rintaro, ti prego! Non puoi lasciarlo in quel posto!!”</p><p>“Te lo prometto!” urlò di rimando “Te lo prometto, Osamu: tornerò a prenderlo.” e aveva tutta l’intenzione di farlo. Riaccese il motore dell’auto e ripartì alla volta di Hyogo.</p><p>“Ma prima devo portarti a casa, al sicuro. Non discuterò con te su questo, mi dispiace.”</p><p>Una volta arrivati, Suna decise di prendersi giusto due giorni per assicurarsi che Osamu stesse bene ed avesse tutto ciò che gli occorreva prima di ripartire verso Tokyo. Quando era sulla porta pronto per farlo, tuttavia, l’alpha percepì l’omega entrare in calore. Richiuse quindi la porta e tornò sui propri passi. Guardò Osamu, bello ed eccitato come non mai, e deglutì.</p><p>“Non posso lasciarti così, Osamu.” disse ripensando a quando era tornato il più velocemente possibile a Hyogo dalla propria università solo per scoprire che il calore dei gemelli aveva attirato alcuni alpha violenti “Non posso rischiare che qualcuno senta il tuo odore mentre non sono qui a proteggerti.” l’omega l’aveva guardato con gli occhi lucidi probabilmente concorde ma comunque restio all’idea di lasciare suo fratello una settimana in più in quella clinica.</p><p>“Se sei in calore tu lo sarà anche Atsumu, quindi non me lo lasceranno vedere. Nessuno potrà adottarlo finché sarà in calore.” Osamu gemette, ma infine annuì.</p><p>“Parti subito dopo, vero?”</p><p>“Certo! Subito dopo, Osamu. Te lo prometto.” l’omega annuì ancora prima di sospirare. Fu a quel punto che tutto il corpo di Suna iniziò a fremere per impossessarsi di lui. L’alpha aveva quindi stretto con forza l’orlo del mobile più vicino prima di deglutire.</p><p>“Osamu…” aveva chiamato ancora, roco e pieno di desiderio. “So che ce l’hai con me per aver lasciato Atsumu, e so che sono passati sette anni da quando stavamo insieme. Quindi ti prego, dimmi adesso se non vuoi che ti tocchi.” l’altro lo osservò febbricitante per alcuni secondi, poi sospirò un piagnucolio e rispose:</p><p>“Non ho fatto altro che aspettarti per sette anni, Rin. Ti prego, vieni.” e lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Con uno scatto da olimpionico lasciò l’ingresso e raggiunse l’omega; azzannò le sue labbra ed eliminò in fretta i suoi vestiti. Infine, più famelico di quanto la più perversa delle sue fantasie non fosse mai stata, si unì a lui come aveva sempre sognato di fare senza neanche preoccuparsi di spostarsi dal pavimento del soggiorno.</p><p>Fu solo quando il suo pene smise di svuotarsi dentro Osamu che si rese conto di non aver usato nessuna protezione. Ritirò i denti dal collo sanguinante dell’omega e prese a guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo accarezzava con tenerezza e leggermente spaventato che Osamu adesso potesse odiarlo. L’altro, però, non sembrava assolutamente di quell’idea: prese a far strusciare il proprio naso sul collo di Suna chiedendo chiaramente più coccole. Rintaro lo baciò calmo e dolce, come a voler compensare la violenza e l’urgenza che aveva usato fino a poco prima e continuò ad occuparsi di lui cercando di recuperare tutti gli anni perduti.</p><p>Lo fecero ancora e ancora; rimanere unito ad Osamu era esattamente dove Suna sapeva di dover essere. Infine, quando tutto fu finito, l’alpha ripartì alla volta di Tokyo con la promessa che sarebbero tornati in due.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Suna-sama, ma non è possibile. Lei ha già un omega e non possiamo permettere che M1Y4_01 venga via con lei.”</p><p>“Non ho intenzione di marchiare anche lui!” provò a spiegare “Ci sono tanti omega liberi sotto la tutela del proprio padre alpha o dei propri fratelli o cugini. Perché mai non dovrei prendermi la responsabilità di Atsumu? D’altronde adesso sono legato a suo fratello, il che mi rende la sua famiglia!” l’impiegata esitò, quindi Rintaro continuò: “Se il problema sono i soldi non dovete preoccuparvi. Ho tanto messo da parte e posso benissimo coprire la quota di Ats- di Miya Uno. Dovete solo farmi il prezzo. Sono disposto a pagarlo anche il doppio, potete solo guadagnarci!” la beta lo guardò con difficoltà prima di rispondere:</p><p>“Non sono qualificata per prendere queste decisioni, Suna-sama. Mi lasci chiamare qualcun altro.” la donna digitò in fretta qualcosa al computer ed infine afferrò il telefono componendo un numero. L’alpha dovette aspettare quasi tre quarti d’ora, ma alla fine una seconda beta fece il suo ingresso dalla porta di servizio.</p><p>“Suna-sama, giusto?” gli porse la mano e Rintaro gliela strinse speranzoso.</p><p>“Sono io.” confermò. “Le è stato detto della mia offerta?”</p><p>“Parliamone nel mio ufficio”. Suna venne quindi guidato fino al penultimo piano dell’edificio e lì fatto accomodare in una stanza accogliente. Parlò a lungo con la donna solo per concludere che <em>sì, </em>c’era una possibilità affinché la sua offerta venisse accettata. Rintaro aveva esultato internamente e già iniziato a pregustare la reazione dei gemelli non appena si fossero riuniti, ma capì dall’espressione della beta prima che dalle sue parole di aver corso troppo in fretta con l’immaginazione.</p><p>“Che succede?” chiese visto il cruccio del suo viso.</p><p>“La situazione di M1Y4_01 è particolare, purtroppo. È stato catalogato nocivo e quindi inadatto all’adozione. In quanto responsabile della clinica non posso rischiare che un nostro omega attacchi un alpha, soprattutto se non si tratta di un’adozione in regola. Firmando i documenti i nostri clienti si assumono ogni rischio dichiarando di essere stati informati dello stato fisico e mentale del soggetto che stanno adottando.”</p><p>“Fate firmare una dichiarazione del genere anche a me!”</p><p>“Non è così semplice, Suna-sama. I documenti sono redatti e accettati del governo in modo tale che in caso di denuncia la clinica sia coperta. Per una situazione particolare come la sua dovremo operare per vie meno ufficiali, il che non sarebbe un problema se il soggetto in questione non fosse pericoloso come lo è invece Miya Uno.” Rintaro cercò di mantenere la calma.</p><p>“Atsumu non mi attaccherà. Lo conosco da prima che venisse portato in questa clinica ed ho ancora l’odore di suo fratello addosso.” provò a spiegare.</p><p>“Non posso rischiare, mi dispiace.” Suna si trattenne dallo sbattere il pugno sulla scrivania.</p><p>“Se lei non può fare niente mi lasci parlare con un suo superiore.” chiese allora. La donna digitò ancora al computer prima di rispondergli:</p><p>“Il presidente al momento è oltreoceano.” Rintaro rise ironico.</p><p>“Mi ci faccia parlare al telefono!”</p><p>“Non credo sia una questione da poter risolvere al telefono, Suna-sama.”</p><p>“Quando tornerà?”</p><p>“Non sono autorizzata a concedere questa infor-” l’alpha la interruppe ringhiando ed alzandosi di scatto della sedia. Compì alcuni ampi passi nella stanza per calmarsi, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla donna.</p><p>“Lo contatti e fissi un appuntamento.” fino a quel momento la beta si era dimostrata meno riverente e più coraggiosa rispetto ai suoi colleghi, ma l’umore di Suna le aveva fatto in fretta cambiare atteggiamento. Chiese a Rintaro di aspettare in sala relax mentre faceva alcune telefonate, ma l’alpha si era rifiutato, così lei fu costretta a lavorare sotto il suo vigile e minaccioso sguardo.</p><p>“Ho fatto quanto in mio potere per concederle un appuntamento il più in fretta possibile,” premesse con una vena spaventata “ma non le sarà possibile parlare con il presidente prima di due mesi, mi dispiace.” Suna aveva ringhiato ancora prendendo ad avvicinarsi alla beta, quindi lei si era ritratta di qualche passo prima di aggiungere allarmata: “La prego, non mi costringa a chiamare la sicurezza.” Rintaro si bloccò. Non aveva avuto intenzione di attaccarla, ma poteva benissimo immaginare che genere di espressione avesse in viso, quindi non fece obiezioni.</p><p>“Ho le mani legate, Suna-sama. Non posso fare più di così. Davvero.” l’uomo sarebbe stato restio a crederle se non avesse sentito tutte le chiamate che aveva fatto.</p><p>“Può assicurarmi che Miya Uno non verrà adottato, nel frattempo?”</p><p>“La scheda dice chiaramente <em>non adottabile</em>, ed io sono l’unica oltre al presidente a poter confermare gli ordini di trasferimento alla fattoria. Lui è impegnato altrove, quindi non c’è rischio.” Suna si costrinse ad annuire. Aveva aspettato sette anni per liberare Osamu; avrebbe potuto aspettare altri due mesi per fare lo stesso con Atsumu.</p><p>Alla fine, però, non si era rivelato essere così. Era tornato a casa costernato di dover ammettere ad Osamu di aver fallito, ma anche sicuro e speranzoso che con un po’ di pazienza avrebbero salvato suo fratello. Dopo un primo attimo di tristezza, quindi, Osamu era tornato allegro e con ansia aveva atteso due mesi insieme a Rintaro. Nell’arco di quel tempo, ebbero una sorpresa: la gravidanza dell’omega. Sebbene fossero sette anni che non si vedevano, il loro amore reciproco non era sceso di una virgola, anzi addirittura era cresciuto. Suna si ritrovava quasi senza accorgersene ad accarezzare il ventre ancora piatto del suo compagno e a sorridere insieme a lui felice come non lo era mai stato.</p><p>“Tsumu deve conoscere suo nipote, Rin.” gli sussurrava a volte in quei frangenti Osamu e l’alpha non poteva che concordare con lui.</p><p>Quando finalmente riuscì ad incontrare il presidente della clinica di Tokyo, Suna arrivò subito al dunque. L’espressione dell’altro alpha, tuttavia, non fece presagire a Rintaro nulla di buono.</p><p>“Suna-san.” aveva iniziato l’uomo “Sono stato informato della sua richiesta un paio di mesi fa, ma purtroppo ero ad Hong Kong per faccende importanti e non ho potuto liberarmi per lei, mi dispiace molto.” a quel punto si era inchinato. Rintaro non era cresciuto attorniato da alpha, né si era mai preoccupato di procurarsi conoscenze del suo stesso genere, tuttavia sapeva bene quanto fosse del tutto insolito per persone del suo rango inchinarsi come l’uomo di fronte a sé aveva appena fatto.</p><p>“La nostra clinica pone come maggiore priorità la soddisfazione del cliente e le assicuro che abbiamo già provveduto a richiamare il personale responsabile con sospensioni e abbassamento di stipendio.” Suna strinse i pugni.</p><p>“Che cosa vuole dire con questo?”</p><p>“M1Y4_01 è stato dato via nonostante la sua scheda dicesse chiaramente di non farlo.” Rintaro s’immobilizzò ed il mondo parve cadergli davanti. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che ad Atsumu ora chissà dove, chissà con chi a causa sua e ad Osamu gravido e in speranzosa attesa di poter riabbracciare suo fratello. Ripensò alle parole che la responsabile della clinica gli aveva rivolto solo due mesi prima e a quanto fosse stato sciocco da parte sua non assicurarsi che Atsumu non sarebbe stato trasferito con qualcosa di più concreto che della parola della donna.</p><p>Il presidente si mostrò costernato ancora e ancora, ma Suna lo sentiva a malapena. Gli venne detto che vista la situazione non poteva fare più niente e lo mandò via senza uno straccio di informazione. Rintaro non insistette oltre perché sapeva che se solo l’avesse fatto l’altro alpha gli avrebbe risposto ancora con la solita manfrina sulla privacy e lui probabilmente gli sarebbe saltato alla giugulare prima ancora di riuscire a trattenersi. Uscì quindi da quel manicomio, entrò in macchina e lì fece qualche ricerca su internet. La fattoria più vicina era distante soli venti chilometri, quindi partì.</p><p>“Sì, signore: siamo affiliati alla clinica di Tokyo.” quelle parole erano state balsamo per le sue orecchie. Chiese subito di M1Y4_01 e il beta receptionist di quel luogo infernale subito prese a scorrere la lista dei loro omega. Scorse a lungo il dito verticalmente sul registro digitale fino a fermarsi.</p><p>“Eccolo.” a Suna non sembrava vero! Sarebbe bastato pochissimo per convincere il personale a darglielo in custodia. Le fattorie sottopagavano gli omega che in clinica non voleva nessuno e anche solo un quarto della cifra che aveva inizialmente avuto intenzione di spendere per Atsumu sarebbe bastato.</p><p>Rintaro vide l’impiegato aprire la scheda di Miya Uno e corrucciare lo sguardo dispiaciuto subito dopo.</p><p>“Sono spiacente, Suna-sama, ma questo omega non risulta disponibile.” il cuore dell’alpha si chiuse in una morsa.</p><p>“Si spieghi.” l’uomo indugiò.</p><p>“Se risulta nel database ma non è disponibile può voler dire solo che è deceduto.” Suna non riuscì a parlare per diversi minuti, così l’uomo nel frattempo aveva continuato spiegandogli che gli omega venivano subito registrati dal momento del contratto, che venivano segnalati come temporaneamente inutilizzabili in caso di gravidanza e non disponibili in caso di morte finché il sistema non sarebbe stato aggiornato. Gli spiegò anche di <em>quanti pochi fondi avessero </em>e di come fosse <em>solo ed unicamente per quel motivo </em>che molto spesso le condizioni di vita su cui gli omega versavano portavano alla loro morte. Alcuni si lasciavano morire di fame e non sempre le flebo riuscivano a mantenerli in vita. Suna – in un recesso oscuro del proprio cervello, l’unico forse in grado di ragionare in quel momento – pensò che probabilmente Atsumu fosse stato uno di quelli. Il gemello di Osamu era sempre stato forte, anche più di molti loro compagni beta. Non c’era possibilità che fosse morto per debolezza. Una volta privato di suo fratello e di ogni goccia di dignità, tuttavia, Rintaro era benissimo in grado di affermare in che modo Atsumu avesse deciso di comportarsi.</p><p>Era tornato a Hyogo con la morte sul cuore. Aveva ucciso Atsumu; era stata colpa sua. L’omega biondo-tinto era stato classificato non-adottabile da quando lui l’aveva separato da Osamu. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio, parlare con il presidente ancor prima di prendere anche solo uno dei due. Si sarebbe dovuto trasferire a Tokyo e avrebbe dovuto fare la guardia ai gemelli di persona impendendo a chiunque di adottarne uno fin quando l’uomo non fosse tornato da Hong Kong, ma non ci aveva pensato; non l’aveva neanche preso in considerazione perché il suo unico obiettivo in sette anni era stato quello di trovare e salvare Osamu, non Atsumu. Ripensò a lui nel tragitto verso Hyogo: a come fingeva di odiare la relazione del fratello quando da dietro le quinte lo spingeva sempre di più tra le sue braccia; a come rideva e scherzava con tutta la squadra di pallavolo; al suo sorriso spontaneo e genuino quando alzava la palla o di come fosse stato il primo a farlo sentire uguale a tutti gli altri, perché ad Atsumu non era mai importata la differenza di genere. Ripensò a lui e ad Osamu e a come fossero inseparabili, dipendenti l’uno dall’altro anche se fingevano il contrario.</p><p>Rientrò in casa trascinando i piedi, con lo sguardo basso e senza il coraggio di guardare Osamu negli occhi. Non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle sentì dei passi veloci scendere le scale, si costrinse a sollevare la testa ed incontrò prima il ventre leggermente gonfio e poi il volto luminoso e felice del suo compagno. Non riuscì a dire nulla, un groppo in gola gli impediva di parlare, tuttavia gli occhi non riuscirono più a trattenere le lacrime e furono quelle a prendere il posto della sua voce. Il volto di Osamu si era congelato prima di crollare.</p><p>“No, no, no! Tsumu! Dov’è Tsumu!?” l’omega gli si avvicinò solo per provare a superarlo e del tutto irrazionalmente controllare fuori dalla porta, come se suo fratello gli stesse facendo uno dei suoi soliti scherzi. Suna lo afferrò per i polsi prima che potesse uscire e scosse il capo.</p><p>“Ci ho provato… mi dispiace…” riuscì a dire “Mi dispiace così tanto, Osamu.” singhiozzò “Atsumu è morto.” l’urlo che aveva lasciato la gola del suo omega sarebbe per sempre rimasto nei suoi incubi peggiori. Le gambe gli cedettero e se non cadde fu solo perché Rintaro lo stava trattenendo. Si accasciò con lui sul pavimento e lì piansero e si disperarono insieme. A volte, gli sembrava quasi come se Osamu non riuscisse a respirare. Suna provò ad aiutarlo abbracciandolo e con la propria ghiandola profumata, ma nulla sembrava riuscire a consolarlo. Si spostarono dal pavimento d’ingresso solo dopo molte ore. Suna aveva adagiato l’altro sul loro letto e lì quello aveva continuato a piangere. Lo fece per ore, per giorni, per settimane… ed il loro feto non ne sopravvisse. Alcuni giorni, Rintaro temeva fosse impossibile che l’amore della sua vita si riprendesse. Anche quando ebbe finito tutte le lacrime aveva continuato a singhiozzare; dopo aver subito l’aborto iniziò a rifiutarsi di mangiare. Sopravvisse con poco e niente, forse spinto dall’amore che provava per l’alpha, forse per inerzia. Suna si rivolse a molti medici e psicologi nel tentativo di aiutarlo, ma non c’era cura – a detta loro – per una depressione così forte. A lui non restava quindi che sdraiarglisi di fianco ed abbracciarlo forte. Di nuovo, gli sembrava come se Osamu stesse volando via e tutto quello che provava a fare per trattenerlo non sembrava funzionare.</p><p>Ci misero infiniti mesi, ma alla fine l’omega iniziò a tornare sulle proprie gambe. Riprovarono ad avere figli, ma Osamu non riuscì più a rimanere gravido. Il ginecologo disse loro che non c’era nulla fisicamente che non andasse in lui: era solo la depressione, più velata ma sempre presente nell’ultimo Kita rimasto in vita.</p><p>A più di un anno e mezzo dal suo lutto, Osamu non era ancora riuscito a tornare la persona allegra che era stata un tempo, però si era ripreso e con Suna stava iniziando a ricostruirsi una vita. Fu allora che, inaspettato, un alpha sconosciuto bussò alla loro porta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E rieccoci qua! Riprendiamo da dove avevamo lasciato ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna era in salotto e Osamu in cucina quando suonarono alla porta. Andarono ad aprire entrambi, ma fu l’omega ad arrivare per primo, cosicché Rintaro poté benissimo vedere l’espressione del loro visitatore non appena l’omega gli ebbe aperto. Lo sconosciuto aveva deglutito e – del tutto rapito dal volto che aveva davanti – infine mormorato:</p><p>“Ti ho trovato.” Suna conosceva bene quell’espressione, l’aveva capito nonostante metà volto dell’altro fosse coperto da una maschera: era la stessa che era fiorita spontanea su di lui quando aveva rivisto Osamu dopo sette anni di ricerche, quindi la sua gelosia salì a galla ed affrettò il passo stringendo i pugni mentre raggiungeva la porta. Mise con fare protettivo un braccio sulle spalle del suo omega e ringhiò appena prima di chiedere:</p><p>“Chi sei. Cosa vuoi?” l’altro alpha ci mise fin troppo a distogliere lo sguardo da Osamu per dirigerlo su di lui.</p><p>“Mi chiamo Sakusa Kiyoomi,” disse una volta che si fu ripreso “e sono-” Suna lo interruppe:</p><p>“un alpha. Cosa vuoi dal mio compagno?” chiese freddo, ma si calmò subito non appena Osamu gli poggiò una mano sul petto. Suna si voltò confuso verso di lui solo per vedere quanto strana fosse la sua espressione: sembrava sconvolto, sorpreso e felice, forse, ma troppo spaventato di stare sbagliando per credere ai propri stessi pensieri. Fece due passi avanti avvicinandosi a Sakusa mentre il braccio di Suna cadeva inerte senza un appoggio. L’omega afferrò il bavero dell’altro e lentamente spinse il suo naso verso il collo dell’alpha.</p><p>“Osamu.” avvertì Suna. Non ne andava orgoglioso, ma dopo tutto quello che avevano passato proprio non riusciva a tenere a freno la propria gelosia, soprattutto con gli altri alpha, soprattutto se lo guardavano in quel modo. L’omega ignorò il suo tono urgente e continuò ad annusare l’altro. Iniziò a premersi sempre di più verso il corpo del più alto stringendo con maggior vigore il bavero della sua giacca, e proprio quando Suna stava per afferrare il proprio omega per spingerlo via, questi iniziò a tremare e a piangere.</p><p>“Tsumu…” lo sentì sussurrare “Tsumu!” Rintaro guardò sconvolto le spalle tremanti del proprio compagno, poi fissò Sakusa che da Osamu passò a osservare lui.</p><p>“È per lui che sono qui. Sono mesi che sto cercando di riunirlo con suo fratello.” l’omega indietreggiò e poi barcollò. Rintaro lo sorresse senza staccare gli occhi da Sakusa.</p><p>“Atsumu è morto più di un anno fa…” sussurrò basito e con la gola secca. L’altro corrucciò gli occhi, poi scosse il capo.</p><p>“No, l’ho lasciato a Tokyo solo tre giorni fa e l’ho sentito stamattina al telefono. Sta bene, è al sicuro.” Osamu iniziò a piangere mentre cadeva in ginocchio. Suna lo seguì preoccupato. Non poteva ancora crederci; alternò lo sguardo tra Sakusa e Osamu, poi capì perché questi avesse annusato con così tanta foga il collo dell’altro alpha. Si rivolse al suo compagno:</p><p>“Ha il suo odore? Senti il suo odore?”</p><p>“Sì! Sì!” fu l’immediata risposta “Sento Tsumu. Tsumu è vivo.” continuò a singhiozzare. Poi improvvisamente si riprese e si sollevò per afferrare ancora i vestiti di Sakusa “Portami da lui, ti prego! Devo vederlo! Perché non è qui!?” Suna tentò di farlo calmare e fece accomodare il loro ospite.</p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>Non poteva ancora credere di esserci riuscito! Come prima cosa, non appena si fu seduto in salotto con loro, chiese a Kita Osamu se stesse bene e com’era trattato. L’alpha di casa gli ringhiò contro minaccioso, ma a lui non interessava. Kiyoomi aveva fatto tutta quella strada per trovare Osamu ed era pronto a lottare con le unghie e con i denti e a strapparlo dal suo alpha se solo questi si fosse rivelato violento. Era stato l’omega a far calmare Suna prima di rispondere che stava bene, che Rintaro l’aveva salvato e che aveva provato a fare lo stesso con Atsumu.</p><p>Si raccontarono a vicenda le proprie storie: di come Suna avesse cercato i gemelli per sette anni e di come Sakusa avesse salvato Atsumu dalla fattoria.</p><p>“O almeno così credevo.” ammise “A quanto pare non ce lo avrebbero mandato almeno per altri due mesi. Mi dispiace.” poi però ripensò allo stato di Atsumu quando l’aveva trovato in clinica e a quanto fosse magro. Si chiede se sarebbe sopravvissuto se lo avesse lasciato anche solo due mesi in più in quel posto.</p><p>Così, Kiyoomi scoprì anche <em>come </em>i due gemelli fossero arrivati alla clinica.</p><p>“Nel fascicolo c’è scritto che la madre era troppo malata per occuparsene.” disse sgomento, al che Suna rise freddo e per nulla divertito.</p><p>“Ho girato le cliniche di mezzo Giappone. Dicono tutti di prendere gli omega orfani per aiutarli a sopravvivere, ma la realtà è ben diversa.”</p><p>“Li rapiscono.” concluse Sakusa per lui “Ma come può il governo permettere-”</p><p>“Perché, pensi che il governo non sia d’accordo con tutto questo?” lo interruppe l’altro mentre con fare protettivo si avvicinava Osamu al petto. “Quando sono tornato a Hyogo e non li ho trovati più, quel giorno, il posto era pieno di polizia, medici e funzionari governativi.”</p><p>“Le guardie della clinica ci hanno preso dopo che nostra madre aveva chiamato la polizia per aiutarci con quegli alpha in rut.” si unì mesto l’omega. Kiyoomi strinse i pugni. Aveva sempre odiato la propria società, ma non aveva mai creduto possibile che il suo odio potesse persino crescere e sicuramente mai fino a quella portata. Capì che per proteggere davvero Atsumu come avrebbe voluto non poteva limitarsi a ricongiungerlo con suo fratello. Il loro governo era marcio e Sakusa avrebbe lottato per farlo sapere a tutti.</p><p>Prima di ogni cosa, però, c’era una riunione di famiglia alla quale doveva assolutamente assistere.</p><p>Osamu non volle sentire ragioni: si rifiutò categoricamente di dover aspettare come minimo altre quattordici ore per poter riabbracciare Atsumu, quindi invece di aspettare che Sakusa lo andasse a prendere per poi tornare a Hyogo, si misero tutti in macchina e partirono per Tokyo. Durante il tragitto parlarono ancora: Kiyoomi raccontò loro di Atsumu e lui seppe qualcosa su Osamu. Gli parlarono anche del periodo in cui tutti e tre andavano al liceo, delle partite di pallavolo, della strada che percorrevano insieme ogni giorno per raggiungere la scuola.</p><p>Non appena entrati in città l’eccitazione di Osamu decuplicò facendo sorridere i due alpha. Anche Suna sembrava entusiasta e d’altronde Kiyoomi aveva capito chiaramente quanto anche questi tenesse ad Atsumu come amico e soprattutto quanto si fosse colpevolizzato per quella che credeva essere stata la sua morte.</p><p>Parcheggiò in garage e notò l’assenza dell’auto del biondo. Stava per comunicarlo ad Osamu quando questi scese subito dall’auto per dirigersi verso la porta d’ingresso. Sakusa aprì e l’omega si precipitò dentro.</p><p>“Tsumu! Tsumu!!” prese a urlare correndo per tutto il piano. Suna rise felice ammirando insieme a Kiyoomi il modo in cui Osamu inalava al settimo cielo l’aria satura dell’odore del suo gemello.</p><p>“La sua auto non c’è.” riuscì finalmente a dire il padrone di casa “Conoscendolo sarà fuori a cercarti.” Osamu si arrestò, quindi l’alpha sorrise mesto prima di raccontargli cosa ogni giorno – da quando lo conosceva – Atsumu avesse l’abitudine di fare. Subito dopo Kiyoomi estrasse il cellullare dalla tasca della giacca e scrisse semplicemente al suo compagno che era tornato a casa. Poco dopo dal soggiorno sentirono la porta aprirsi.</p><p>“Omi!” sentì urlare allegro “Finalmente sei tornato. Come è stato-” si bloccò all’ingresso della stanza. Kiyoomi stava sorridendo felice e soddisfatto, ma Atsumu non poteva vederlo perché non aveva occhi che per suo fratello. Lo vide indietreggiare di appena un passo, come se non potesse credere di averlo davanti, poi gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi, il labbro gli tremò e scattò rapido e con le braccia in avanti verso Osamu che ricambiò subito. Rimasero abbracciati in quella che senza alcun dubbio era la stretta più ferrea che Sakusa avesse mai visto per quelle che potevano essere delle ore. Entrambi iniziarono a piangere commossi mentre si inebriavano l’uno dell’odore dell’altro e si sussurravano i propri nomi a vicenda alternando <em>“Samu, stai bene.” </em>a <em>“Tsumu, sei vivo”. </em>Gli alpha non poterono far altro che assistere inteneriti, e solo quando la loro stretta si allentò il biondo salutò anche Suna. Non aveva lasciato la mano di Osamu, ma strinse forte anche l’alpha.</p><p>“Sunarin!! Ho sempre sperato che fossi stato tu a prenderlo, ma era troppo bello per poterci credere!” Atsumu piangeva ancora a dirotto, ma l’aria di casa loro non era mai stata permeata di tanti sentimenti positivi come quel giorno. Fu solo dopo molti altri minuti che l’omega sollevò gli occhi su di lui, lasciò la mano di suo fratello e corse ad abbracciarlo.</p><p>“Omi-Omi! Ti amo così tanto, l’hai trovato!” Sakusa lo strinse forte, ma sentiva di non meritarsi tutta quella gratitudine. D’altronde se l’avesse lasciato in clinica sarebbe tornato da Osamu in due mesi, inoltre la felicità di Atsumu era anche la sua, perciò mai per nulla il suo compagno avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo così disperatamente.</p><p>Parlarono tutti e quattro insieme fino al mattino successivo. Avevano così tanto da dirsi che Kiyoomi non si stupì affatto nel costatare la totale assenza di stanchezza nei volti invece perennemente felici ed eccitati degli omega. Furono lui e Suna a preparare la colazione per tutti e poi a convincerli a riposare un po’ dal momento che avrebbero avuto tutto il resto della vita per stare insieme. Kiyoomi ed Atsumu cedettero ad Osamu e Suna la stanza padronale che ormai da mesi non veniva più veramente usata e si coricarono nel proprio letto.</p><p>“L’hai trovato davvero…” sussurrò ancora Atsumu dal suo petto con gli occhi chiusi ed un sorriso sulle labbra. Kiyoomi lo baciò tra i capelli e lo strinse a sé prima di rispondere:</p><p>“Saresti stato al suo fianco da più di un anno se non ti avessi preso da quella clinica. Scusami.” il biondo si alzò di scatto e lo guardò stralunato.</p><p>“Omi! Ti prego, non scusarti mai più per avermi salvato da quel posto. Tu sei indispensabile per la mia vita tanto quanto lo è Samu!” tornò a sorridere sognate e gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi e luminosi “E ora vi ho entrambi, Omi.” lo abbracciò di nuovo “Vi ho entrambi grazie a te.” Kiyoomi lo strinse ancora con fare dolce fin quando le carezze di Atsumu non iniziarono a fargli cambiare atteggiamento. Sorrise, sapendo già cosa avrebbe fatto l’omega, ed infatti erano ormai troppi giorni che – tra il suo viaggio a Hyogo e la felicità per il ricongiungimento con Osamu – il biondo non recitava la sua parte di vizioso sfacciato ed impudico. L’alpha allargò meglio le gambe per dare maggiore accesso alla mano di Atsumu che aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo sotto i vestiti, dopodiché ringhiò eccitato e gli morse leggero il lobo dell’orecchio.</p><p>“Sono quasi impazzito qui a casa senza di te.” sospirò lascivo l’omega subito dopo. Kiyoomi rise roco.</p><p>“Mi sembra esagerato. Abbiamo passato più di un anno sotto lo stesso tetto senza farlo.” Atsumu si mise a quattro zampe senza smettere di toccarlo, poi sussurrò la risposta direttamente nel suo orecchio:</p><p>“Non vuol dire che prima di allora non mi sia masturbato pensando a te.” Kiyoomi venne percorso da una scarica di piacere mentre Atsumu continuava “E adesso che ti ho provato davvero, mi è impossibile stare senza.” Sakusa lo baciò irruento, poi si leccò due dita e le portò subito alla fessura dell’altro che si avvicinò e si abbassò i pantaloni in modo da rendergli la manovra più semplice.</p><p>“Ti dimostrerò quanto mi sei mancato, Omi.” ansimò mentre le dita dell’alpha lo allargavano. Si baciarono ancora con fare urgente e passionale, poi Atsumu si fece indietro e senza negargli la presa sulla sua apertura iniziò a baciargli e leccargli la mezza erezione. Kiyoomi gettò il capo sulla testata del letto e chiuse gli occhi trattenendo i gemiti mentre la lingua dell’altro lo avviluppava e le sue dita continuavano ad essere strette dal suo corpo. Aggiunse il medio all’indice e all’anulare facendo mugugnare il biondo compiaciuto.</p><p>“Ti voglio, Atsumu. Adesso.” lo sentì sorridere intorno al suo membro e capì di aver fatto un errore: <em>mai </em>incoraggiare l’ego di Kita Atsumu. Dopo tutto quel tempo Kiyoomi avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Smise di leccarlo e sollevò il ghigno verso di lui.</p><p>“Oh?” fece “Allora anch’io ti sono mancato.” gli si mise a cavalcioni, lo baciò ancora mentre Sakusa gli stringeva le natiche e lo guidava in alcune spinte, poi si sporse sul comodino ed afferrò preservativi e lubrificante. Ci pensò Atsumu ad avvolgerlo nel lattice ed anche ad inumidirlo, poi sollevò i fianchi e si calò sulla sua lunghezza.</p><p>“Omi.” gemette vicino al suo collo alternando brevi succhiotti a sospiri pesanti. “Ti lascerai scopare da me, un giorno?” la sola idea fece fare in un sussulto al proprio pene.</p><p>“Cazzo.” mormorò “Non sei affatto un omega come gli altri.” Atsumu sorrise prendendo quelle parole come un complimento mentre continuava ad alzare e abbassare i fianchi.</p><p>“Sì.” sospirò Sakusa “Cazzo, sì che mi farò scopare da te.” quella risposta ebbe il potere di fare eccitare ancora di più l’omega che si strinse intorno a Kiyoomi e poi iniziò a cavalcarlo più veloce.</p><p>“Omi!” il corvino gli tappò rapido la bocca con una mano.</p><p>“Sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante farci sentire da tuo fratello.” Atsumu rispose con un mormorio languido e Kiyoomi si chiese se non fosse dovuto al suo gesto brusco. Era tutta la vita che l’omega combatteva contro gli stereotipi di genere; che veniva definito debole solo perché nato in un organismo che non gli sembrava adatto a sé. Per tutta la vita aveva fatto di tutto per mostrarsi forte e determinato, indipendente e sfacciato come un omega non avrebbe mai potuto essere. Cedere il controllo era qualcosa che mai avrebbe fatto davanti a qualcuno di cui non si fidasse completamente, ma lì – in quella stanza – c’erano solo lui e Kiyoomi.</p><p>L’alpha spostò la mano sulla sua nuca per attirarlo ancora tra le sue labbra ed Atsumu mormorò ancora. Sakusa andò incontro alle sue spinte facendo scattare in alto il bacino e l’altro gemette ancora, forte. Kiyoomi ghignò divertito e famelico quando capì che il biondo lo stesse facendo appositamente per farsi zittire; invertì le posizioni, gli coprì ancora la bocca con una mano e prese a martellare con violenza. Ringhiò sommessamente di piacere mentre anche l’altro faceva lo stesso inebriando le orecchie dell’alpha al suono dei suoi gemiti attutiti.</p><p>“Atsumu! Cazzo.” scostò la mano e coprì le loro ultime grida unendo le due bocche. Vennero insieme, caldi ed abbondanti, e continuarono a baciarsi mentre i loro corpi tremanti si riprendevano.</p><p>“E la prossima volta tocca a me.” ansimò Atsumu affaticato e schiacciato dall’intero peso di Kiyoomi. L’alpha rise.</p><p>“Non vedo l’ora.” ammise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Due giorni più tardi, Kiyoomi e Rintaro stavano osservando i due gemelli armeggiare in cucina quando l’alpha di Hyogo parlò:</p><p>“Non ho intenzione di separarli un’altra volta.” Sakusa capì che ancora – del tutto irrazionalmente – Suna continuava ad incolparsi di tutto il dolore che Osamu aveva passato durante l’ultimo anno. Prima che il padrone di casa riuscisse anche solo a pensare a qualcosa da dirgli, tuttavia, l’altro parlò ancora:</p><p>“Puoi aiutarmi a trovare una casa qui a Tokyo per me e Osamu?” neanche Kiyoomi, ovviamente, riteneva possibile separare nuovamente Atsumu da suo fratello, tanto che aveva iniziato a pensare a quale potesse essere un buon compromesso. Come ultima spiaggia, certo, sarebbe stato anche disposto a mollare tutto e a trasferirsi, ma non aveva mai fatto in conto di chiedere il contrario a Suna e Osamu.</p><p>“Sei sicuro di voler lasciare tutta la tua vita di Hyogo?”</p><p>“È Osamu tutta la mia vita.” rispose senza esitazione e con una naturalezza tale da far invidia a Sakusa. “E poi,” continuò “Hyogo per me è sempre e solo stato un punto d’appoggio. Ho trovato una serie di lavori solo per raccogliere i soldi necessari per cercare e poi adottare loro due.” fece cenno verso gli omega “Quindi non è come se avessi qualcosa da rimpiangere a Hyogo, capisci?” Kiyoomi annuì.</p><p>“Cosa avresti voluto fare, se avessi potuto?” la risposta arrivò istantanea con un sorriso nostalgico:</p><p>“Mi sarebbe piaciuto continuare a giocare a pallavolo. Entrare in una squadra importante come centrale, sai. Non ero niente male un tempo.” Sakusa sorrise.</p><p>“Non mi limiterò ad aiutarti a trovare una casa, Suna.” l’altro lo guardò confuso, poi vennero interrotti da Atsumu che a gran voce annunciava che avevano finito di cucinare. Gli alpha li aiutarono ad impiattare e a portare il tutto a tavola, dopodiché presero posto ed iniziarono a pranzare.</p><p>“Questo l’ho fatto tutto da solo, Omi!!” esclamò eccitato Atsumu indicando il contorno. Sakusa finse una smorfia.</p><p>“Allora non sarà commestibile.” si guadagnò una gomitata dall’omega mentre metteva il broncio.</p><p>“Sarà buonissimo, invece!”</p><p>“Ma solo perché io ho supervisionato il tutto.” arrivò il commento di Osamu.</p><p>“Sta’ zitto, Samu! Io sono perfetto in ogni cosa senza aver bisogno d’aiuto.”</p><p>“Sicuramente non hai bisogno d’aiuto per fare l’idiota.” Atsumu rispose con una linguaccia.</p><p>“Non capisco come sia possibile che tu mi sia mancato!” gli urlò contro.</p><p>“Tu invece non mi sei mancato per niente.” quel battibecco venne interrotto dalle risate di Suna che – felice e commosso – dichiarò quanto gli fosse mancato l’uragano di nome <em>gemelli Kita</em>. Volenti o nolenti, anche gli omega si ritrovarono a smettere di litigare per iniziare a ridere e fu solo alle successive parole di Rintaro che smisero:</p><p>“Per sette anni ho cercato in ogni modo di tornare a questo punto, e adesso che ci sono riuscito non ho intenzione di rinunciarci.” si voltò verso Osamu “Che ne dici di trasferirci qui a Tokyo?” Kiyoomi vide Atsumu illuminarsi e subito voltarsi verso suo fratello carico d’aspettative. Dall’espressione dell’altro era ovvio che non dovesse neanche pensarci, ma in qualche modo riuscì a ricordarsi di poter punzecchiare ancora un po’ suo fratello e rispose fingendo noncuranza:</p><p>“Be’, sarebbe troppo cattivo da parte mia condannare Sakusa ad occuparsi di Tsumu tutto da solo.” il sorriso del biondo si allargò subito prima di imitare l’altro omega e stare al gioco:</p><p>“Certo, fingi pure che non sia perché non puoi vivere senza il tuo fratellone.”</p><p>“Siamo gemelli.”</p><p>“Ma io sono nato sette minuti prima!”</p><p>“Peccato che il tuo cervello non l’abbia capito e sia rimasto quello di un neonato!”</p><p><em>“Punto per Osamu.” </em>pensò divertito Kiyoomi quando Atsumu fu costretto a limitare la sua risposta ad una linguaccia ben poco matura. Gli alpha risero e solo quando arrivarono alla frutta tornarono a parlare di cose importanti.</p><p>“Cosa intendevi quando hai detto che non ti limiterai ad aiutarmi con la casa?” gli chiese Suna. Sakusa scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Non è ovvio? Faccio parte di una squadra della V-League. Ho un sacco di contatti che posso passarti, ma prima dovrai tornare a giocare come si deve.” tutto il tavolo s’infervorò e subito stabilirono che ogni giorno avrebbero iniziato a giocare delle partite d’allenamento due contro due.</p><p>Da subito, fu chiaro per Kiyoomi che quella era la vita che faceva per Atsumu. Credeva di averlo visto felice, prima, ma la verità era che non lo era mai veramente stato fino a quel momento. Il modo in cui sorrideva mentre gli alzava la palla sembrava poter illuminare una città, ed il modo in cui gli permetteva di schiacciare, poi, era riuscito subito a convincerlo di non potersi più accontentare di altri alzatori. Era sicuro che coach Foster l’avrebbe pensata come lui se solo la Legge non avesse impedito agli omega di entrare a far parte di squadre agonistiche. Decise che quello avrebbe dovuto cambiare.</p><p>“Sei un centrale eccezionale, Suna.” decise però di concentrarsi prima sulla parte più facile. “Purtroppo non posso chiedere a coach Foster di darti una possibilità perché i Black Jackals hanno già due alpha in squadra.” un’altra regola indiscutibile in materia d’ammissioni era che tra titolari e riserve potevano esserci solo un massimo due alpha per squadra, sia per non sbilanciare troppo la forza della V-League sia perché la loro competizione interna avrebbe potuto portare a risse pericolose.</p><p>“In ogni caso scommetto che non avrai problemi con le altre squadre e quella di mio cugino è ancora priva di alpha. Scommetto che il loro coach non si farà perdere l’occasione di ottenere un ottimo centrale e un alpha in un colpo solo.” e così, infatti, fu: a soli quattro mesi da quando si erano incontrati, Suna e Osamu erano riusciti a mettere radici a Tokyo comprando casa e – nel caso di Rintaro – firmando un contratto di lavoro. Atsumu non fu molto contento di cessare i loro allenamenti, quindi Sakusa si ripromise di rimediare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vuoi dirmi dove stiamo andando, Omi?” chiese per l’ennesima volta Atsumu dal sedile del passeggero. L’alpha sbuffò una risata.</p><p>“Ti ho detto che non lo farò. Sarà una sorpresa.” il biondo mormorò stizzito e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino in cerca di indizi: non avevano mai frequentato molto quella parte della città, ma Atsumu la conosceva bene perché era il distretto nel quale lavorava Daichi. Kiyoomi non aveva voluto dirgli assolutamente nulla, ma aveva preparato un borsone misterioso che poi aveva infilato nel bagagliaio.</p><p><em>“Magari stiamo uscendo da Tokyo per una vacanza romantica alle pendici del monte Fuji.” </em>provò a indovinare. I Black Jackals avevano appena vinto una partita importante contro gli Adlers per cui – conoscendo coach Foster – non sarebbe stato strano che avessero qualche giorno libero. Dovette ricredersi quando Kiyoomi lasciò la strada principale per entrare in una zona industriale e una volta in quella proseguire verso uno specifico punto. Accostò l’auto vicino a quella che sembrava essere una fabbrica abbandonata. Atsumu lo guardò più scettico e confuso che mai.</p><p>“Ti ho portato talmente tanto all’esasperazione che vuoi farmi fuori, Omi? Cos’hai nella borsa, attrezzi per disfarti del mio cadavere?” Kiyoomi rise, poi afferrò guanti e mascherina dal cruscotto e si rivolse ad Atsumu con sguardo divertito.</p><p>“Dovrai scendere se vuoi scoprirlo.” e mentre il biondo fingeva un broncio per tutto quel mistero, l’alpha lasciò la macchina e prese il bagaglio dal cofano. Si avvicinarono insieme all’edificio, poi Atsumu capì cosa stesse avvenendo là dentro e si bloccò. Guardò Kiyoomi eccitato e l’altro – l’omega lo capì nonostante la mascherina – sorrise ancora per poi riprendere a camminare seguito in fretta da Atsumu.</p><p>“Bella ricezione, Yaku!”</p><p>“Alzala a me, Kageyama!!” Kiyoomi gli passò il borsone.</p><p>“Sarà meglio che tu ti cambi se vuoi giocare.” Atsumu lo guardò felice ma ancora confuso e finalmente il corvino si decise a spiegare: “Non sei l’unico omega che ama giocare a pallavolo, sai? So che non è molto giocare clandestinamente… ma per ora è meglio di niente.”</p><p>“Per ora?” mormorò il biondo senza capire.</p><p>“Credevi che non avrei fatto di tutto per non darti l’opportunità di giocare come faccio io dopo che ho visto quanto ti piace e quanto sei bravo?”</p><p>“Omi…” non poteva fare a meno di innamorarsi di lui ogni giorno un pochino di più. Otto mesi prima, quando gli aveva fatto riabbracciare suo fratello, aveva creduto non potesse fare altro per renderlo più felice di quanto già non fosse, ma si era sbagliato.</p><p>“Non fare quella faccia!” lo rimproverò l’alpha scompigliandogli i capelli “Quello che ho fatto non è niente di speciale, e quello che ho intenzione di fare non è solo per te. Non è giusto che gli omega non abbiano nostri pari diritti. La società deve cambiare.”</p><p>“Omi,” deglutì “questo è speciale per me.” gli abbassò la mascherina e lo baciò con foga. “Graz-” Kiyoomi lo interruppe baciandolo ancora.</p><p>“Non provare a ringraziarmi, Atsumu. Non farlo mai. Non devi.” il biondo sorrise, poi annuì.</p><p>“Andiamo a giocare, Omi!!” si avvicinarono al gruppo di giocatori e fu un ragazzo molto alto e dai capelli d’argento ad intercettarli per primo:</p><p>“Mh?? E voi chi sareste?”</p><p>“Va tutto bene, Lev!” rispose un secondo ragazzo, basso e dai capelli arancioni “Tobio ci ha detto che sarebbero arrivati. Ricordi? Sono gli amici di Ushiwaka!” Atsumu conosceva quel soprannome: apparteneva a Wakatoshi Ushijima, degli Adlers. Era in buoni rapporti con Kiyoomi, quindi gli era capitato più di una volta di uscire insieme a lui e al suo compagno Tendou.</p><p>“Siete Sakusa-san e Atsumu-san, non è così? Io mi chiamo Hinata Shoyo!” continuò ancora il ragazzo più basso porgendo loro la mano. L’omega gliela strinse.</p><p>“Ti prego, togli quel <em>-san</em>. Sono Atsumu.”</p><p>“Atsumu-kun, allora!” sorrise l’altro ed il biondo lo fece di rimando. Dall’odore era chiaramente un omega, eppure emanava un carisma tale da non passare inosservato. “In che ruolo giochi??” chiese subito eccitato.</p><p>“Alzatore.”</p><p>“Oh?” l’altro sembrò illuminarsi.</p><p>“Sentito, Kageyama??”</p><p>“Magari adesso la smetterai di chiedermi ogni tre secondi di alzarti la palla, Shoyo.” un alpha, dall’odore probabilmente accoppiato ad Hinata, si avvicinò a loro. Atsumu riconobbe anche lui: Kageyama Tobio, alzatore degli Adlers.</p><p>“Grazie per avermi parlato di questo posto.” gli si rivolse Kiyoomi. Il biondo guardò prima uno, poi l’altro.</p><p>“È te che dobbiamo ringraziare, allora?”</p><p>“In realtà ha praticamente fatto tutto Wakatoshi.” minimizzò l’alzatore, al che intervenne ancora Hinata.</p><p>“Tobio fa sempre queste brutte facce, ma in realtà ci tiene molto! È un gran tenerone.”</p><p>“Sta’ zitto, <em>boke</em>.”</p><p>“Giochiamo, Atsumu-kun!” lui rise.</p><p>“Prima devo cambiarmi!”. Non appena l’ebbe fatto, conobbe anche il resto della squadra: Yaku, libero eccezionale ma malauguratamente omega; Lev, centrale ed alpha solo di nome; e poi i beta Aone, Futakuchi, Nishinoya, Tanaka e Konoha. In tutto erano nove, undici con loro, ma presto gli venne spiegato che non sempre Kageyama poteva fermarsi a giocare e lo stesso – con la linea d’allenamento della propria squadra ufficiale – sarebbe stato per Kiyoomi.</p><p>“È stato fantastico!!” esclamò eccitato quella sera una volta tornati a casa. “Era da così tanto che non giocavo una vera partita! Sì, insomma, eravamo cinque invece che sei, ma è sempre meglio che due!!” visto il suo entusiasmo, Sakusa sorrise.</p><p>“Mi fa piacere che ti sia divertito. Puoi tornarci domani.”</p><p>“Stai pur certo che lo farò!!” rispose immediatamente dopo.</p><p>“Sta’ solo attento a non farti seguire.”</p><p>“Lo so, Omi.” mise il broncio per la sua scarsa fiducia. “Certo che il governo potrebbe occuparsi d’altro invece che prendersela per qualche partita di pallavolo…” mormorò poi sovrappensiero. Kiyoomi scoccò la lingua irritato almeno quanto lui. Sapevano entrambi perché cose del genere erano ritenute illegali: gli omega avevano un solo scopo, procreare. Per questo non potevano certo affaticarsi tanto correndo e saltando come pazzi.</p><p>“Inizialmente mi sono stupito di vedere tutti quei beta aiutarci.” dichiarò ancora Atsumu “Ma alla fine come si potrebbe dire di no a Shoyo? Scommetto che almeno Aone, Noya e Tanaka erano lì solo per lui, e io non vedo l’ora di alzargli la palla!”</p><p>“Perché tutto questo interesse per Hinata? Dovrei essere geloso?” il biondo ghignò.</p><p>“Se ti dicessi di sì proveresti a farmi cambiare idea a letto?” Kiyoomi rispose semplicemente afferrandolo all’altezza delle ginocchia e issandoselo in spalla per poi salire le scale mentre Atsumu rideva soddisfatto.</p><p> </p><p>Tra la vita a casa con Kiyoomi, le visite a Osamu nel ristorante in cui aveva trovato lavoro e le partite clandestine, la vita di Atsumu migliorò drasticamente.</p><p>“Smettila di agitarti!” gli disse divertito Sakusa mentre guidava.</p><p>“Non prendermi in giro, Omi! Sono solo felice che oggi giocherai anche tu con la squadra!” erano più di due mesi ormai che lui ne faceva parte, ma erano rare le volte in cui l’alpha poteva fargli compagnia.</p><p>Come sempre giocarono tanto e senza trattenersi.</p><p>“Resti anche oggi fino a sera, vero, Atsumu-kun?” gli fece a un certo punto Hinata.</p><p>“E perché non dovrei!” lo schiacciatore guardò fugacemente verso Sakusa, ma sorrise ed annuì soddisfatto della risposta. Quella sera, poi, ebbero una visita:</p><p>“Daichi-san!!” urlò Hinata; l’alzatore si voltò verso l’ingresso della fabbrica e spalancò gli occhi:</p><p>“Detective Daichi!” chiamò.</p><p>“Atsumu? Allora sei tu il nuovo alzatore di cui mi parlavano gli altri!” rise. Poi tornò serio “Devo ammettere di essermi preoccupato quando hai smesso di venire in centrale.” il biondo si grattò imbarazzato i capelli sulla nuca.</p><p>“Mi dispiace essere sparito così… avrei dovuto avvertirti.” poi si illuminò: “Non sono più passato perché ho trovato mio fratello!” si guardò intorno finché non intercettò Kiyoomi, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo trascinò davanti al detective. “In realtà è stato Omi a trovarlo!” lo guardò fiero e pieno d’amore. Daichi allargò appena le narici ed Atsumu intuì fosse per capire di che genere fosse Sakusa.</p><p>“Sei il suo alpha?”</p><p>“Il suo compagno, sì.” Atsumu adorava come Kiyoomi si sentisse in dovere di correggere tutti. Kiyoomi era suo e lui era di Kiyoomi, ma nessuno dei due amava definirsi alpha o omega. Il detective li studiò entrambi per un po’ prima di rivolgersi ad Hinata.</p><p>“Pensi che siano adatti anche per l’altra squadra?”</p><p>“Assolutamente sì.” non tardò la risposta del più piccolo.</p><p>“Quale altra squadra?” si interessò subito l’alzatore. Anche il resto dei presenti si era avvicinato.</p><p>“Immagino che il fatto che gli omega non possano fare sport non sia l’unica cosa che non vi vada giù della nostra società, non è così?” chiese ancora Daichi, cauto.</p><p>“Decisamente no.” rispose subito Kiyoomi con vena irritata.</p><p>“Allora seguite Hinata, stasera. Saprete tutto più tardi.” e detto questo andò via.</p><p>Atsumu non fece altro che supposizioni nella sua testa fin quando non smisero di giocare, ma capì immediatamente che sarebbe stato meglio non chiedere ad alta voce. Una volta cambiati si misero in auto e seguirono quella di Hinata e Kageyama come gli era stato detto di fare.</p><p>“È disgustoso non farsi subito la doccia.” disse Kiyoomi con una smorfia.</p><p>“Già…” mormorò Atsumu sventolandosi la maglietta. “Ma non sei curioso di sapere di cosa stavano parlando?” la risposta gli venne data dieci minuti più tardi, quando i due schiacciatori e i due alzatori entrarono in un parcheggio sotterraneo e da lì in un edificio pieno di appartamenti.</p><p>“Dove sono gli altri?” chiese Hinata a Daichi dopo che questi li ebbe fatti entrare in casa sua.</p><p>“Prima di chiamarli devo parlare con Atsumu e Sakusa, Hinata. Lo sai.” il ragazzo mormorò deluso e probabilmente impaziente di iniziare… qualunque cosa dovesse iniziare. Poi Daichi fece loro cenno verso il salotto dove tutti si accomodarono.</p><p>“Non c’è bisogno che vi spieghi quanto la nostra società sia marcia. Gli omega sono limitati nelle scelte lavorative, hanno uno stipendio più basso, possono votare solo se accoppiati e sono esclusi anche da molte scuole. E questi sono solo alcuni esempi.”</p><p>“Se non vogliamo parlare anche delle cliniche e delle fattorie, sì.” concordò Kiyoomi con la solita smorfia – coperta dalla maschera – che aveva ogni volta che si ritrovavano a parlare di cose del genere. Daichi annuì.</p><p>“Be’, ho deciso che la cosa non mi sta più bene.” spiegò “Ho sempre odiato il modo in cui la società è divisa, ma non mi sono mai deciso ad impegnarmi attivamente fino a quattro anni fa, quando mio marito è rimasto incinto e ho capito di non voler far crescere mio figlio in un mondo che discrimina sua madre.”</p><p>“Quindi cosa hai iniziato a fare?” si interessò subito Atsumu, eccitato.</p><p>“Ho iniziato a combattere e a cercarmi una squadra con cui farlo.”</p><p>“E adesso stai cercando di capire se anche noi potremo farne parte.” Daichi sorrise all’indirizzo di Sakusa.</p><p>“È così.”</p><p>“Quindi prima di presentarci gli altri vuoi assicurarti che non denunceremo nessuno?” il poliziotto si limitò a guardare ancora con intensità verso l’altro alpha, poi questi continuò: “Detesto il modo in cui funzionano le cose da quando io ricordi, e lo faccio ancora di più da quando conosco Atsumu. Sono stato costretto da mio padre a trovarmi un omega, quindi ho pensato di salvarne almeno uno dal sistema andando nella clinica della città.” raccontò il corvino “Quello che ho visto mi ha nauseato, e se c’è un modo per salvare anche tutti gli altri omega e per permettere all’uomo che amo di vivere come dovrebbe a pieni diritti, allora io sono dentro.” Atsumu sorrise teneramente alle sue parole.</p><p>“La farei saltare in aria, quella clinica.” si aggiunse lui “Se posso impedire che altri vengano trattati come siamo stati trattati io e la mia famiglia non dovete neanche chiedere. Io ci sto.” Daichi ghignò soddisfatto, ma prima di confermare la loro adesione volle ancora assicurarsi che avessero ben capito tutti i rischi. Ovviamente, non una delle sue parole riuscì a far tirare indietro i due. Solo a quel punto partì con le presentazioni indicando loro Suga, suo marito.</p><p>“Gli altri dovrebbero arrivare a momenti, ormai.” mormorò guardando l’orologio, ed infatti neanche cinque minuti dopo iniziarono a suonare alla porta.</p><p>L’intera squadra di Atsumu si presentò a quella riunione segreta e a loro si aggiunsero diversi nomi conosciuti e sconosciuti: Kuroo e Kenma, Yamamoto, Kai, Tsukishima e Yamaguchi, Semi, Shirabu e – a sorpresa – Wakatoshi e Tendou. Scoprirono che tutti avevano un più che valido motivo per essere lì, che fosse per sé stessi o per il proprio amico o compagno di vita, ognuno dei presenti era disposto a mettere in gioco la propria libertà per cambiare il mondo in meglio. Ushijima era stanco che la società gli imponesse di scegliersi un omega quando amava un beta; Tsukishima non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di minacciare Yamaguchi; Lev non poteva più sopportare che a Yaku – che tra loro era quello che pensava e prendeva le decisioni – fossero precluse così tante possibilità. Ognuno di loro aveva una morale ed una storia da raccontare. Atsumu e Kiyoomi ne sentirono alcune finché gli ultimi non arrivarono e la vera riunione iniziò.</p><p>“Grazie alla mia posizione nella polizia è già da più di tre anni che riusciamo a salvare molti omega catalogati come non più utilizzabili dalle fattorie prima che possano ucciderli.” spiegò loro Daichi. “Kenma ne è una dimostrazione.” Atsumu si voltò verso l’omega nominato e Kuroo – che già lo stava tenendo seduto sulle proprie ginocchia – lo abbracciò ancora più stretto.</p><p>“Salvare qualche omega ogni tanto però non è abbastanza. Se vogliamo che la gente si svegli dobbiamo iniziare a combattere allo scoperto.”</p><p>“E per iniziare a farlo la soluzione migliore è un attacco mirato e simultaneo a tutte le fattorie nei dintorni di Tokyo.” si unì Suga.</p><p>“Sono mesi che stiamo progettando un colpo, ma abbiamo ancora alcune informazioni da raccogliere e ci servono più reclutamenti.” tornò a parlare Daichi. “Avete avuto fortuna con i vostri contatti?”</p><p>“Io e Noya abbiamo parlato con Ennoshita, Kinoshita e Narita e crediamo possano entrare a far parte dei nostri.” dichiarò Tanaka. Daichi annuì.</p><p>“Anche Michimiya sembra essere d’accordo.” disse.</p><p>“Io ho risentito un mio compagno di scuola l’altro ieri: Inuoka. Devo ancora studiare le sue idee, ma credo possa unirsi a noi prima del colpo.” fu la volta di Yamamoto.</p><p>“Mentre io e Aone abbiamo contattato Koganegawa, Kamasaki e Moniwa. Sono tutti d’accordo.”</p><p>“E poi ci sono i genitori adottivi di quel mio alunno di cui ti parlavo.” concluse Suga guardando suo marito, che annuì ancora.</p><p>“Bene, ci stiamo avvicinando al numero che ci serve.” Atsumu notò Kiyoomi crucciarsi e gli sembrò di capire che fosse indeciso se parlare o meno quando infine decise di farlo:</p><p>“Non so ancora quale metodo di valutazione usiate o se vi fidiate a tal punto di noi da credermi, ma se stiamo cercando alleati credo di poter proporre un mio compagno di squadra ed il suo fidanzato: Bokuto Kotaro e Akaashi Keiji.” Atsumu immaginò che come lui avesse pensato anche a Suna ed Osamu, ma certo il biondo non avrebbe permesso che suo fratello s’immischiasse in faccende tanto pericolose se non fosse stato assolutamente necessario.</p><p>“Farò qualche controllo su di loro, allora.” gli rispose Daichi “Tu prova a buttare l’argomento sui diritti degli omega con nonchalance e vedi come reagiscono.” Kiyoomi annuì, poi il detective si rivolse ancora al resto dei compagni:</p><p>“Qualcuno ha raccolto nuove prove sugli abusi agli omega?” fu allora che per la prima volta parlò Tsukishima:</p><p>“Un’altra proprietà risulta essere stata espropriata senza alcuna ragione apparente, ma mi è bastato fare un rapido controllo per scoprire che il governo l’ha sequestrata alla morte dell’alpha che l’abitava. Il testamento nominava come nuovo proprietario un omega e neanche una settimana più tardi era sparito tutto.”</p><p>“Che fine ha fatto l’omega?” Tsukishima scosse il capo.</p><p>“Erano due, la moglie e la figlia, ma nei documenti che ho trovato al comune non c’erano altre informazioni.”</p><p>“Immagino che la figlia sia stata portata in una clinica.” Atsumu aveva parlato senza pensarci e adesso tutta l’attenzione era su di lui. “È quello che hanno fatto con me e mio fratello” spiegò “quando la polizia ha scoperto che noi e nostra madre non eravamo sotto la protezione di nessun alpha.”</p><p>“Sì, probabilmente è così.” parlò Tendo “Posso fare qualche controllo, se serve.”</p><p>“Fallo.” istruì Daichi. “Dobbiamo concentrarci sulle fattorie più che sulle cliniche, ma dimostrare che il governo rapisce più che accogliere gli omega ci tornerà utile.” i presenti annuirono.</p><p>“Di solito sono piuttosto bravi a nascondere le loro tracce. O sbaglio?” intervenne Semi.</p><p>“Ed infatti la copia originale dei documenti che ho duplicato e messo al sicuro sono già stati eliminati.”</p><p>“Hai una foto della ragazza?” si interessò ancora Tendo “Se è stata portata nella clinica in cui lavoro potrei cercarla e raccogliere il suo fascicolo.”</p><p>“Ti do una copia del file alla prossima riunione.” disse di sì Tsukishima.</p><p>“Altro?” chiese Daichi.</p><p>“Mh.” i presenti si voltarono verso Aone, ma poi fu Futakuchi a parlare:</p><p>“Ah, già. Il capo di Aone ha una riunione con tutti i pezzi grossi della prefettura di Tokyo tra due giorni, il che vuol dire che anche l’ufficio del Prefetto sarà vuoto.” molti volti si girarono verso Kuroo, così anche Atsumu lo fece in attesa che questo parlasse per capire cosa tutti volessero da lui.</p><p>“Volete che mi intrufoli nell’ufficio di mio padre per rubargli qualche documento?” ghignò divertito “Non vedo l’ora, ma dovrete dirmi cosa cercare, perché sono negato con i computer.”</p><p>“Io potrei aiutarti,” mormorò Kenma “ma non so come riusciremo a farmi arrivare lì dentro senza che nessuno mi veda.”</p><p>“Direi che è impossibile, gattino.” rispose Kuroo baciando l’omega sulla testa “I corridoi di quel posto sono pieni di telecamere, per questo devo essere io a farlo, no? Nessuno mi dirà niente se dal mio ufficio andrò per qualche minuto in quello di mio padre. Non dovrò nemmeno inventarmi qualche scusa.”</p><p>“Quindi tu sei il figlio di <em>quel </em>Kuroo?” chiese Atsumu senza riuscire più a trattenersi.</p><p>“È uno schifo, vero?” gli rispose l’alpha “È talmente importante in politica che probabilmente sarebbe risultato inattaccabile senza il suo caro figliolo pronto a pugnalarlo alle spalle.” il biondo preferì non chiedere ulteriori chiarimenti. D’altronde anche Kiyoomi era in disaccordo con suo padre e – da quel poco che aveva capito – così anche Wakatoshi.</p><p>“Potremmo disturbare il segnale delle telecamere per permettere a Kenma di entrare.” propose Tanaka, ma subito Daichi scosse la testa.</p><p>“Si insospettirebbero ed è ancora troppo presto perché inizino a fare qualche indagine. Senza contare che potrebbero iniziare a sospettare di Kuroo.” poi si rivolse ad Aone:</p><p>“Quanto durerà la riunione?” ma fu ancora Futakuchi a parlare per lui:</p><p>“È prevista dalle 9:00 alle 14:30. Tutte le guardie del corpo dei partecipanti saranno fuori dalla porta.”</p><p>“Allora avrai diverso tempo, Kuroo. Potrai sentirti al telefono con Kenma e proverà a guidarti da lì. Non abbiamo molta altra scelta.”</p><p>“Ci serve qualcuno che avverta Kuroo se la riunione dovesse finire prima.” fece notare Kai.</p><p>“Aone potrebbe informarci se qualcuno lascia la stanza.”</p><p>“E dirò alla segretaria di mio padre, Mika, di avvertirmi se torna nell’edificio. Penserà che io stia facendo qualcosa che non devo, ma mi coprirà. E certo non potrebbe mai sospettare che faccio parte di una resistenza che combatte per i diritti degli omega.” rise.</p><p>“Questo è sicuro.” aggiunse mal celando il disprezzo Yaku. Kuroo si voltò verso di lui con fare irritato, poi scoccò la lingua.</p><p>“Non vi fidate ancora di me, vedo.”</p><p>“Come se potessimo.” continuò l’omega.</p><p>“Ma mi chiedete di espormi rubando file al politico più importante della prefettura di Tokyo!”</p><p>“Come se non ti piacesse sabotare tuo padre! Non sei qui solo per questo?” Atsumu vide l’espressione di Kuroo accartocciarsi e poi stringere più forte Kenma.</p><p>“Calmiamoci.” s’intromise Suga prima che l’alpha potesse ribattere “Kuroo ci ha già dimostrato quanto è disposto a rischiare per la causa, e tanto basta. Se iniziamo a litigare tra noi è finita.” Atsumu osservò ancora per qualche secondo Kuroo. Vide Kenma stringergli un braccio prima di appoggiarglisi meglio al petto. Anche se ancora non conosceva quasi nessuno là dentro, Atsumu era riuscito ad inquadrare quasi tutti, ma non Kuroo. Non gli aveva per niente fatto una buona impressione quando all’inizio della serata sia lui che Kiyoomi gli si erano avvicinati per presentarsi. Con lui non c’era stato alcun problema, ma non appena Sakusa aveva guardato (e solo guardato!) verso Kenma, l’alpha gli aveva ringhiato contro.</p><p><em>“Si può sapere che problemi ha?” </em>aveva chiesto Atsumu poco dopo in disparte a Suga.</p><p><em>“È solo molto protettivo verso Kenma.” </em>era stata la risposta <em>“Ad essere sinceri Kuroo è quello che più di ogni altro qui dentro si comporta da alpha prepotente. A volte sembra quasi che si dimentichi che gli omega non sono inferiori.” </em>gli aveva rivelato. <em>“Siamo persino arrivati a chiedere a Kenma se avesse bisogno d’aiuto dato che Kuroo non lo lascia andare da nessuna parte senza di lui, ma ha detto che va bene così, quindi abbiamo lasciato perdere.” </em>ed in effetti in una sola serata Atsumu aveva benissimo potuto appurare quanto la possessività dell’alpha verso l’altro fosse maniacale.</p><p>“Allora Kuroo raccoglierà quanti più dati possibili dal computer di suo padre, Tendo controllerà la clinica e gli altri continueranno con i reclutamenti.” ricapitolò Daichi. “Semi, sei riuscito a procurarti le planimetrie delle fattorie?”</p><p>“Non ancora, ma ci sto lavorando.”</p><p>“Bene.” annunciò con aria definitiva il detective “Credo che per oggi sia tutto, allora. La prossima riunione sarà a casa di Konoha. Ci aggiorniamo.” e lentamente, a gruppi di due o tre persone, tutti lasciarono l’appartamento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi ancora non riusciva a credere di far parte di un gruppo che attivamente si impegnava per cambiare la società che sin da quando era nato disprezzava con tutto sé stesso. Lui e Atsumu parlarono spesso della cosa quando erano al sicuro tra le proprie pareti domestiche ed era chiaro quanto il fatto facesse sentire appagati entrambi. Tuttavia, all’alpha non sfuggì la tensione del compagno.</p><p>“L’unica cosa che voglio è tenere Samu al sicuro,” si decise finalmente a dire quando Sakusa gli chiese cosa non andasse “ma se glielo tengo nascosto mi ucciderà! E poi non è giusto che sia io a prendere questa decisione per lui.” Kiyoomi era d’accordo, d’altra parte stavano combattendo perché gli omega potessero agire come meglio credessero e nascondere una cosa del genere a Suna ed Osamu andava contro quei principi.</p><p>Un pomeriggio, quindi, si misero in macchina e raggiunsero la coppia. Kiyoomi cercò di far tranquillizzare Atsumu, ma non ci fu verso, tanto che persino Osamu, quando gli ebbe aperto, si accorse che qualcosa non andava.</p><p>“Che hai, Tsumu?” il biondo indugiò, ma prima che potesse parlare Suna li raggiunse alla porta e li fece accomodare. Il biondo alternò per diversi secondi lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro padrone di casa, infine si rivolse a suo fratello:</p><p>“Sei strano, Samu. Che succede?” in effetti la coppia sembrava ipereccitata.</p><p>“Aspetto un bambino, Tsumu.” gli ospiti spalancarono gli occhi, dopodiché furono solo abbracci e congratulazioni. Suna spiegò loro quanto ci avessero provato nell’ultimo anno, ma anche di come la depressione di Osamu non gli avesse permesso di andare oltre il primo mese.</p><p>“Eri depresso per me, Samu?” chiese derisorio Atsumu.</p><p>“Solo perché non avrei più potuto picchiarti!” rispose l’altro dando una cozzata al biondo. Questi guardò risentito verso suo fratello prima di esclamare:</p><p>“Non è giusto! Non posso picchiare un uomo gravido!” Osamu ghignò.</p><p>“Questi nove mesi saranno divertenti!”</p><p>Inutile dire che Atsumu non disse niente della Resistenza a suo fratello.</p><p>“Non posso farlo stressare così se sono mesi che prova a rimanere incinto senza riuscirci. Senza contare che testardo com’è si affaticherebbe nonostante il suo stato.” Kiyoomi annuì.</p><p>“Vorrà dire che saremo noi a combattere per lui.”</p><p>Il giorno successivo, Sakusa si recò agli allenamenti della squadra e lì, fingendo poco interesse, iniziò a mettere alla prova Bokuto. Tra una battuta sui diritti degli omega e l’altra, il suo compagno di squadra sembrò cadere dalle nuvole, come se fino a quel giorno non si fosse reso conto del mondo nel quale vivevano. Il giorno dopo ancora Kiyoomi ebbe la conferma che era stato veramente così.</p><p>“Omi-kun!” urlò al suo indirizzo non appena mise piede in palestra “Ieri ho parlato con Keiji ed avevi ragione!! Sapevi che possono votare solo se stanno con un alpha?? E non possono fare tutti i lavori! E li pagano di meno, e non possono comprare una casa o crescere figli da soli!” Sakusa spalancò gli occhi e si guardò in giro mentre le urla del suo amico inondavano i dintorni.</p><p>“Keiji viene maltrattato un sacco di volte per strada e non me l’ha mai detto! Viene superato alle file senza che possa dire niente e non lo lasciano entrare in alcuni negozi!” sospirò arrabbiato “Il governo fa schifo!” a quel punto Kiyoomi stava per dirgli di abbassare la voce e che ne avrebbero parlato più tardi in privato quando arrivò il commento di Foster:</p><p>“E te ne accorgi solo ora? Hai idea di quanti omega capaci io abbia visto giocare senza possibilità di averli in squadra? In ogni caso questi discorsi sono pericolosi, ed io non ho intenzione di perdere i miei alpha per qualche strano cavillo tecnico che mi costringe dall’alto a licenziarvi. Capito? Quindi torniamo ad allenarci e dimentichiamoci di tutto questo.” Bokuto sembrò guardare risentito verso l’uomo, ma non commentò oltre; Kiyoomi fece un cenno di assenso con il capo e ricominciò a fare streaking. Dopo l’allenamento chiese al compagno di squadra se potesse seguirlo a casa sua e lì parlò sia con lui che con Akaashi. Insistette molto, soprattutto con l’omega, perché capissero che la faccenda dovesse rimanere segreta. Akaashi gli disse che si sarebbe assicurato che fosse così, dopodiché Sakusa si congedò; contattò Daichi e gli disse delle nuove reclute. Il detective sarebbe andato a fare loro visita per fare gli ultimi accertamenti e in tal caso comunicargli giorno, orario e luogo della prossima riunione, e fu proprio lì che Kiyoomi rivide Akaashi insieme al resto dei membri – vecchi e nuovi – della Resistenza.</p><p>Quella sera misero al corrente i nuovissimi membri – Bokuto, Akaashi, Ennoshita, Kamasaki, Moniwa, Iwaizumu e Oikawa – della loro intenzione di attaccare le cliniche. Kuroo disse loro di essere riuscito a duplicare alcuni documenti di suo padre e Tendo di aver trovato la ragazza omega che stavano cercando. Dopodiché si divisero perlopiù in piccoli gruppetti, così Kiyoomi rimase sul divano chinato sul tavolino del caffè a consultare i documenti politici insieme a Futakuchi, Moniwa, Kamasaki, Daichi, Wakatoshi e Kuroo che tra le braccia aveva Kenma che si era addormentato. Poco prima di raggiungere un altro gruppo, il padrone di casa aveva chiesto all’alpha se volesse spostarlo in camera da letto, ma questi si era rifiutato categoricamente affermando che l’avrebbe tenuto accanto a sé. Dopodiché – leggermente contrari a lasciare che l’omega dormisse scomodo ma anche intenzionati a non iniziare una faida – si erano messi a consultare i risultati delle ricerche di Kuroo.</p><p>===</p><p>Atsumu capì che avrebbe lasciato il fianco di Kiyoomi quando questi iniziò a consultare dei documenti giuridici e politici che lui non aveva alcuna possibilità di capire. Lasciò quindi il divano ed osservò cosa stessero facendo gli altri: Shirabu, Tendo e Semi stavano consultando quelle che sembravano essere delle cartelle cliniche, così venne a sapere che il primo era un medico e che – oltre ad aiutare gli omega maltrattati a discapito del proprio tempo libero – raccoglieva prove in ospedale di soprusi e violenze ai danni del genere più debole. Scoprì anche che Tanaka e Yamamoto, occasionalmente con l’aiuto di Nishinoya, gestivano una palestra clandestina dove a beta ed omega veniva insegnata l’autodifesa, ed ancora che Kai e Konoha prendevano ciò che potevano dalla fabbrica alimentare nella quale lavoravano per poter saziare gli omega che senza alcuna ragione apparente venivano messi alla fame dai propri alpha. Conobbe anche Iwaizumi ed Oikawa e Suga gli raccontò di come li avesse incontrati grazie a un suo alunno che era stato nipote del secondo e che ora era ufficialmente – vista la morte dei genitori – figlio adottivo della coppia. Chiacchierò con Bokuto e Akaashi, Hinata e Kageyama, e stava per scambiare due parole con Yaku e Lev quando un urlo improvviso li fece voltare tutti verso il divano. Kenma si era svegliato di soprassalto a seguito di quello che doveva senza dubbio essere stato un terribile incubo e Kuroo agì subito di conseguenza abbracciandolo più stretto che poté e attivando la propria ghiandola profumata affinché l’omega potesse usarla per tranquillizzarsi. Il più piccolo iniziò a piangere, ma subito iniziò a calmarsi quando Kuroo prese a sussurrargli parole inudibili a chiunque altro direttamente nell’orecchio. Atsumu ripensò alla reazione dell’alpha quando Konoha gli aveva proposto di spostarlo in un’altra stanza e agli accenni alla storia di Kenma che gli erano stati raccontati. Allora capì che probabilmente le sue perenni occhiaie dovevano essere a causa del fatto che episodi del genere non fossero rari, così non poté fare a meno di scusarsi mentalmente con Kuroo per aver pensato male di lui. Certo il suo atteggiamento rimaneva un mistero e intriso di mille controsensi, ma Atsumu capì che la loro relazione non avrebbe mai potuto essere circoscritta solo alle etichette <em>omega-fragile </em>e <em>alpha-geloso</em>. Non appena Kenma si fu ripreso lui e Kuroo lasciarono l’appartamento di Konoha e bastarono pochi minuti a tutti gli altri perché facessero il punto della situazione e seguissero il loro esempio.</p><p>Andarono avanti così per diversi mesi. Molti di loro avevano un ruolo preciso ed Atsumu, a dirla tutta, iniziò a sentirsi abbastanza inutile. Passava le sue giornate tra partite di pallavolo, visite a un sempre più tondo Osamu e riunioni illegali, poi tornava a casa e si dedicava a Kiyoomi così come Kiyoomi a lui. Le prove contro il governo aumentavano così come l’eccitazione del gruppo clandestino sempre più convinto che presto il loro momento sarebbe arrivato.</p><p>Un passo importante, in questo senso, lo fece Semi quando riuscì a procurarsi le planimetrie delle fattorie che avrebbero dovuto attaccare. Erano passati ormai cinque mesi da quando Kiyoomi ed Atsumu erano venuti a conoscenza del gruppo ribelle e mai in tutto quel tempo gli era capitato di assistere ad una riunione tanto satura d’eccitazione. Studiarono le planimetrie tutti insieme stabilendo come e in che tempi avrebbero dovuto attaccare.</p><p>“Ci manca una cosa fondamentale per la riuscita del nostro piano,” smontò il loro entusiasmo Daichi “i turni di guardia. Non possiamo attaccare se non sappiamo quanti beta armati ci saranno nell’edificio.” a quel punto fu Semi a parlare:</p><p>“Una cosa sono le planimetrie, ragazzi, ma non contate su di me per questo. La tabella dei turni di guardia è conservata in ogni fattoria nell’ufficio del capo della sicurezza. Non posso procurarmele in alcun modo.”</p><p>“Ragioniamo.” riprese Daichi mentre fissava concentrato le planimetrie dei tre edifici.</p><p>“Forse una soluzione c’è.” parlò Tanaka “Se usassimo i condotti dell’aria potremmo entrare dopo l’orario di chiusura da qui, qui e qui.” indicò un punto per ogni planimetria “Tutte le fattorie sono progettate su un solo piano per prevenire crolli per terremoto, quindi si potrebbe percorrere tutta la strada fino all’ufficio del capo della sicurezza dentro i condotti dell’aria.”</p><p>“In questo modo anche le telecamere sarebbero a posto!” concordò Yamamoto.</p><p>“Ogni ufficio è sprovvisto di telecamere. Ci sono solo nei corridoi.” confermò Semi che lavorava in una delle fattorie che avrebbero attaccato “Il problema è che le grate dell’aria sono abbastanza strette. Io dubito che riuscirei ad entrarci.”</p><p>“Non potresti in ogni caso.” rifletté Tsukishima “Non dobbiamo dimenticarci che quei posti sono pattugliati anche la notte. Gli odori degli omega saranno talmente tanti e forti che le guardie non si accorgeranno di un intruso dello stesso genere, ma per i beta e gli alpha è diverso.”</p><p>“Basterà mandarci uno di noi, allora.” lo fece a stento finire Atsumu “Ditemi solo cosa prendere e lo farò.” il biondo vide Kiyoomi irrigidirsi al suo fianco, ma non fece commenti. A non essere d’accordo, invece, fu Tsukishima.</p><p>“Non hai sentito Semi, prima? Le grate sono strette. Se lui non ci passa non riuscirai a farlo neanche tu. Dovranno andarci i più piccoli.”</p><p>“Ci vado io, allora!” urlò subito Hinata.</p><p>“Nessuno l’aveva messo in dubbio, <em>boke</em>.” fece irritato il suo compagno “Ma se non stai attento ti ammazzo.”</p><p>“Andrò anche io.” si aggiunse Yaku e tutti annuirono. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Daichi si costrinse a parlare:</p><p>“Ci serve un terzo omega per l’ultima fattoria.”</p><p>“Sappiamo tutti che sono rimasto l’unico a poterlo fare.” parlò Kenma “Mi infiltrerò in quella a nord di Tokyo.”</p><p>“No.” il tono di Kuroo non poteva essere più definitivo, ma stavolta non potevano permettergli di dettare legge. Kenma era la loro unica soluzione.</p><p>“Kuroo, credi che qualcuno qui voglia mandare in pericolo uno qualsiasi dei nostri compagni?” gli chiese Daichi “Ma non abbiamo altra scelta. L’unica altra persona che potrebbe passare da quei condotti è Noya, ma lui è un beta. Dev’essere Kenma.”</p><p>“No!” ripeté più arrabbiato l’alpha “Non vi permetterò di rimandarlo là dentro!!” ringhiò e, prima che chiunque potesse rispondere, continuò: “Siete tanto sicuri di sapere tutto, non è così?? Parlate dei diritti degli omega di qua e di là. Dite di sapere cosa passano in quei posti infernali, ma la verità è che non sapete un cazzo!! COSA ACCADREBBE SE LO PRENDESSERO, EH?? NON POTREMMO AIUTARLO! LO STUPREREBBERO E POI LO UCCIDEREBBERO! E IO NON HO INTENZIONE DI PERMETTERLO.”</p><p>“Credi che questa situazione sia un gioco?” gli rispose aspro Oikawa “Credevo avessi capito che qui dentro rischiamo tutti la vita.”</p><p>“STA’ ZITTO, OMEGA DEL CAZZO.” Oikawa si irrigidì mentre la sua espressione si accartocciava dalla rabbia e Iwaizumu, accanto a lui, iniziava a ringhiare minaccioso. Hajime arrivò a scostare il tavolo pronto ad attaccare l’altro alpha, ma Tooru lo trattenne. Per quanto l’omega fosse di solito poco interessato a mantenere l’ordine, Atsumu intuì che anche Oikawa, come lui, avesse capito che non ne sarebbero usciti con poco se solo la rissa fosse iniziata. Kuroo continuò quindi a sbraitare indisturbato.</p><p><em>“Tutti rischiamo la vita?” </em>gli fece il verso “Credi che la tua vita sia paragonabile a quella di Kenma?? NESSUNO DI VOI HA IDEA DI QUELLO CHE HA DOVUTO PASSARE!! Immagino che sia stato orribile, vero?” si rivolse ancora ad Oikawa “essere costretto a sposare l’amore della tua vita per poter adottare tuo nipote.” si voltò verso Kageyama “Ed è facile quando hai una famiglia piena di alpha che non permette al governo di portare via il tuo omega!” ancora verso Atsumu “E immagino sia stato orribile passare anni ed anni insieme a tuo fratello in una semplice clinica solo per poi essere salvati entrambi da alpha che vi amano!” guardò con furia tutti i presenti prima di ripetere: “NESSUNO DI VOI OSI PARLARE COME SE AVESSE SOFFERTO QUANTO KENMA!” nessuno dei presenti aveva intenzione di negare il fatto che il suo omega avesse il passato più oscuro, ma non per questo le sue parole non fecero infuriare tutti. Atsumu poteva anche capire la rabbia di Kuroo, eppure questo non giustificava il suo comportamento. Tutti i presenti erano coinvolti insieme in quella storia e anche solo che Kuroo insinuasse che fossero pronti a sacrificare un compagno a sangue freddo era una cosa che Atsumu non poteva perdonare e, a giudicare dai ringhi mal trattenuti e dagli odori aspri che iniziarono ad invadere la stanza, era una cosa che a quanto pare nessuno di loro riusciva a fare. Kuroo intensificò il proprio ringhio e scoprì le zanne mentre il suo odore si faceva sempre più aggressivo e si metteva in posizione d’attacco. Ad Atsumu venne in mente la rissa al bar per il suo calore dell’anno prima e a quanto la situazione gli fosse sembrata tesa e senza via d’uscita. Adesso era molto peggio: Kuroo sembrava impossibile da far calmare e – sebbene il numero garantisse loro una vittoria certa – nessuno poteva essere in grado di sapere quanti feriti avrebbe lasciato dietro di sé prima di essere fermato, né quali conseguenze.</p><p>“Tetsuro.” inaspettatamente la sua rabbia si ridusse in gran quantità quando Kenma gli si mise davanti per afferrargli il volto tra le mani. L’alpha coprì subito le zanne per poi guardare con strana espressione il ragazzo che aveva davanti.</p><p>“Guardami, calmati.” sorrise tranquillo e Kuroo sembrò placarsi ancora di più “Dici così solo perché sei spaventato, lo so. Ma non prendertela con loro. Sai che è la cosa giusta da fare. Se ci fosse un’altra soluzione chiunque l’avrebbe proposta.”</p><p>“Non entrerai di nuovo là dentro, Kenma. Non lascerò che tu lo faccia.”</p><p>“Quando mai sei riuscito ad impedirmi di fare qualcosa che volevo?” quella domanda – chiaramente retorica – lasciò basiti molti dei presenti fino ad allora più che certi che Kuroo riuscisse a comandare a bacchetta il piccolo omega.</p><p>“Sai che non ti chiederai mai di fare qualcosa che non vuoi, gattino. Ma ti prego, non chiedermi questo. Non chiedermi di mandarti di nuovo lì dentro.” la sua voce era talmente triste e spaventata che Atsumu si sentì uno schifo per avergli ringhiato contro poco fa, anche se Kuroo aveva minacciato tutti con parole e linguaggio del corpo.</p><p>Kenma scrollò le spalle sconsolato, poi abbassò le braccia.</p><p>“Mandare me nella fattoria a nord è la cosa più logica da fare. Sono già passato per quelle grate quando sono scappato con il vostro aiuto, e poi quella a nord è la più grande e sorvegliata ed io sono la pedina più sacrificabile.” quelle ultime parole fecero provare orrore e indignazione a tutti in quella stanza, ma mai in grande misura quanto a Kuroo. Accartocciò ancora il volto in un’espressione di pura rabbia ed afferrò con forza le braccia esili di Kenma.</p><p>“Smettila! Maledizione, smettila di dire così! Quando vorrai capire che sei importante, eh!?? Quando vorrai capire che sei la cosa più importante, per me!?” Kenma non lo guardò, fissò invece il pavimento prima di borbottare ancora:</p><p>“Sono inutile e debole. Ti ho detto mille volte che dovresti trovarti qualcun altro.” l’alpha afferrò il mento del più piccolo e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.</p><p>“Sei tanto intelligente, gattino. Come puoi non riuscire a capire che ti amo nonostante non faccia altro che ripetertelo ogni giorno!?” ad ogni parola pronunciata da Kuroo, Atsumu si sentiva sempre più stupido. Tutti i suoi atteggiamenti possessivi erano solo volti a proteggerlo; tutte le volte che se l’era trascinato dietro non allontanandosi mai più un metro da lui era perché Kenma voleva così. Kuroo non aveva mai forzato l’omega a fare niente e se fino a pochi minuti prima ognuno di loro era convinto che l’alpha non fosse per nulla interessato alla causa e li seguisse solo per poter sabotare suo padre, l’ultima conversazione non avrebbe potuto rendere in maniera più chiara quanto invece fosse coinvolto e deciso a far sì che il mondo migliorasse per la persona che amava.</p><p>“Mi dispiace essere così…” a Kenma vennero gli occhi lucidi e poi iniziò a piangere “mi dispiace darti l’impressione di non crederti.” venne interrotto da un singhiozzo “È solo che è difficile convincersi di una cosa quando per tutta la tua vita ti hanno detto l’opposto.” Kuroo se lo avvicinò al petto e lo strinse forte.</p><p>“Avrai molti più anni da passare con me di quelli che hai vissuto in quell’inferno. Ti amo, ti prego non andare.” Kenma singhiozzò per qualche altro secondo prima di rispondere.</p><p>“Devo farlo, Kuroo. Però starò attento, te lo prometto. Adesso ho qualcosa per cui valga la pena vivere.” si allontanò quel tanto per poterlo guardare negli occhi prima di aggiungere: “Sai che non c’è altra scelta e che è l’unica cosa che possiamo fare. Se tu fossi al posto mio cosa faresti?” Tetsuro ci pensò un po’, poi rispose:</p><p>“Se ci fossi io al posto tuo tu non cercheresti di fermarmi?”</p><p>“Sì.” rispose subito l’omega “E tu mi convinceresti che non ci sarebbe altra scelta se non farti andare. Quindi ti direi di stare attento e di tornare da me. Perché mi fido di te e so che ce la faresti.” Kuroo sospirò sconfitto prima di abbracciarlo ancora e sussurrargli da oltre la spalla.</p><p>“Allora basta che tu stia attento e che torni da me”.</p><p>Quel giorno ognuno di loro lasciò l’appartamento allibito e senza parole. Al di là della sorpresa nello scoprire chi fosse davvero Kuroo e nel ricevere <em>le sue scuse </em>dopo che Kenma gli ebbe detto di farle, era forse la prima volta che fu chiaro a tutti come il sole cosa stessero rischiando. Una settimana ancora e la loro guerra sarebbe ufficialmente iniziata.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tutti i nomi che troverete citati, ovviamente, sono presi dai personaggi di Haikyuu. Tipo, se non ricordate chi sono Moniwa e Kamasaki, sappiate che sono due ragazzi del terzo anno del Date. In generale ho mantenuto un minimo di “unione” con le squadre dell’anime. Tipo i lavori della maggior parte di quelli del Date ha a che fare col campo giuridico; nel prossimo capitolo vedrete che alcuni dello Shiratorizawa lavorano in cliniche o fattorie.</p><p>Inoltre sappiate che Kuroo cita diverse storie delle coppie (es. Iwaoi) che ho intenzione di scrivere come OS e pubblicare in una raccolta quando finirò la long! (La Kagehina però no… quindi vi dico che mi sono immaginata Hinata con lo stesso problema dei Miya, quindi che non ha un alpha che lo protegga. Quindi il governo sta per portarlo in clinica quando Kageyama chiede alla sua famiglia di prenderselo in carico finché non potranno accoppiarsi. Fine.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inutile dire che Kuroo stette in ansia tutto il tempo la notte in cui Kenma, Hinata e Yaku dovettero infiltrarsi nelle fattorie. Erano tutti a casa di Daichi e – grazie a degli auricolari – erano in grado di seguire tutti i progressi degli omega. Ad accompagnarli al confine delle fattorie erano stati rispettivamente Aone, Tanaka e Yamamoto, i beta più forti nel combattimento corpo a corpo, mentre a Kuroo, Lev e Kageyama fu categoricamente vietato di seguirli. Ai tre alpha, in realtà, Daichi aveva provato a negare anche la possibilità di seguire la diretta, ma convincere Kuroo fu impossibile e gli altri due lo avevano seguito volentieri. Tutto il gruppo, quindi, dovette sorbirsi per due intere ore l’odore acre di rabbia e terrore emanato dai tre alpha preoccupati, e fu solo con la convinzione che parlare ai loro omega li avrebbe distratti e posti in pericolo che si esentarono dall’afferrare in malo modo il microfono dalle mani di Daichi.</p><p>“Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro, ragazzi.” si congratulò il detective mentre i tre omega venivano stritolati ognuno in una morsa d’amore e sollievo.</p><p>Scaricarono in fretta le informazioni dalle pendrive consegnate dai compagni al computer del gruppo, studiarono attentamente ogni turno di guardia e di nuovo tornarono ad osservare le planimetrie. Alla fine di quella riunione il piano era finito e pronto per essere messo in atto.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo infinte discussioni di tattica e strategia, la Resistenza era giunta alla conclusione che il giorno perfetto per attaccare si sarebbe verificato tra due settimane, quando l’arrivo di un nuovo carico di omega avrebbe permesso a Semi, Ohira e Soekawa di preparare il campo dall’interno di ogni fattoria oltre che dare al loro gruppo mani in più per aiutare i prigionieri più deboli a fuggire.</p><p>Quelli si prospettavano essere quattordici giorni estenuanti e pieni d’ansia per l’attesa, perciò Kiyoomi s’impose di trasformarli in qualcosa di piacevole e quindi goderseli al fianco di Atsumu. Fecero il finesettimana di vacanza alle pendici del monte Fuji di cui tanto nell’ultimo anno avevano parlato e cenarono a sere alterne a casa di Suna ed Osamu.</p><p>“Insomma! Adesso nessuno potrà dire niente quando dirò di essere più bello di te, Samu.” l’omega incinto s’imbronciò mentre Rintaro rideva circondandolo con un braccio.</p><p>“Non dire sciocchezze, Atsumu. Osamu non è mai stato tanto bello.” prese ad accarezzargli il ventre gonfio per i sei mesi di gravidanza; Kiyoomi osservò la coppia guardarsi e sorridersi amorevolmente e capì immediatamente cosa intendesse Suna. Spostò gli occhi su Atsumu, ma prima che potesse anche solo chiarire il pensiero che gli ronzava in testa si impose di passare ad altro. Lui ed Atsumu non erano assolutamente pronti per avere dei bambini: Kiyoomi aveva intenzione di divertirsi ancora per molto tempo al suo fianco senza doversi preoccupare di altre vite e, in più, se c’era una cosa che desiderava con tutto il cuore, quella era che Atsumu potesse giocare da pallavolista professionista il prima possibile.</p><p><em>“Il nostro momento arriverà.” </em>si disse, e al solo pensiero il suo corpo venne attraversato da mille scosse di eccitazione mista a paura.</p><p>“Questo è perché parli con gli occhi dell’amore, Sunarin.” controbatté il biondo “Infatti per Omi sono io il più bello, non è così?” a Sakusa servì un secondo per tornare in sé e rispondere provocatorio:</p><p>“Non so, Hinata è difficile da battere.” ghignò mentre Atsumu si indignava.</p><p>“Lo dici solo perché ho detto che mi piace alzargli la palla!” accentuò ancora il broncio mentre gli si avvicinava per sussurrargli all’orecchio “Mentre per te mi piace alzare qualcos’altro.” dei brividi di piacere percorsero Kiyoomi da capo a piedi mentre arrossiva e le sue mani fremevano per afferrare il corpo del suo compagno.</p><p>“Fortunatamente non ho sentito cosa ha detto e non sono interessato a farlo.” arrivò salvatrice la voce di suo fratello. Una volta a casa, comunque, ripresero il discorso e – almeno dal suo punto di vista – Sakusa lo vinse. Guardò soddisfatto il corpo esausto e pieno di succhiotti del proprio ragazzo che giaceva sotto di sé prima di ghignare e morderlo dolcemente proprio sopra il segno del suo marchio.</p><p>“Omi.” arrivò il suo sospiro.</p><p>“Sei l’essere più bello che io abbia mai visto.” gli concesse finalmente il corvino. Esitò. “E lo sarai un giorno anche da gravido.” Atsumu si irrigidì per un attimo, ma poi guardò verso di lui con fare eccitato.</p><p>“Un giorno molto lontano, Omi.”</p><p>“Sì.” confermò subito “Ma un giorno.”</p><p>===</p><p>Nemmeno per un attimo in tutta la sua vita Atsumu aveva pensato alla possibilità di avere dei cuccioli tutti suoi, nemmeno quando – grazie a Osamu – aveva potuto letteralmente vedere la propria immagine riflessa ma incinta. Lo aveva terrorizzato sentir pronunciare quella possibilità dalla bocca di Kiyoomi, o almeno così era stato per un secondo. Non avrebbe assolutamente transatto sul fatto che avrebbero ancora dovuto aspettare, ma sapeva che anche l’alpha la pensava così, per cui non c’era nulla per cui avere paura.</p><p> </p><p>Era passata una settimana dall’ultima riunione del gruppo ribelle ed una settimana ancora mancava al colpo. Lui e Kiyoomi avevano provato a riempire ogni loro momento libero con qualcosa pur di non pensare al tempo che mancava perché l’azione cominciasse, tuttavia era difficile per lui non indugiare in quei pensieri quando la sua squadra di pallavolo non si riuniva e quella di Sakusa invece sì costringendolo a rimanere solo. In un impeto di disperazione, quindi, aveva pensato di chiamare Akaashi. L’omega gli stava simpatico, tuttavia – certo quello era ovvio – non avevano nulla in comune oltre al fatto che i propri alpha fossero impegnati insieme, il che – in quasi due anni che si conoscevano – l’aveva spinto a non chiedergli mai di uscire da amici. Temeva che a un certo punto sarebbero caduti in un silenzio imbarazzante privi di argomenti di cui parlare, ma incredibilmente non fu così. Dopo aver passato l’intera mattinata insieme decisero di pranzare facendosi compagnia e si stavano giusto per separare quando sul cellulare di Atsumu arrivò un messaggio:</p><p>               da: Oikawa Tooru</p><p>               Abbiamo importanti accessori da procurarci prima del colpo.</p><p>Seguiva un indirizzo ed un orario in cui presentarcisi quello stesso pomeriggio, quindi lui ed Akaashi si guardarono ansiosi ma soprattutto esaltati all’idea di potersi finalmente rendere utili.</p><p>“Kawa!!” Atsumu chiamò il castano non appena lo vide. Poi spostò gli occhi su Tendo e Suga “Dev’essere importante se ci siete anche voi!”</p><p>“Moolto importante.” sottolineò il beta mentre l’altro annuiva solenne. Il biondo si eccitò ancora di più.</p><p>“Dove si va?” chiese, così Oikawa ghignò e iniziò a fare strada con passo spedito.</p><p>Si fermarono davanti a un sexy shop, quindi Atsumu ed Akaashi iniziarono a guardarsi intorno confusi quanto curiosi.</p><p>“Dopo di voi, signori.” Tendo fece un gesto teatrale verso l’entrata del negozio a luci rosse, così Atsumu spalancò gli occhi.</p><p>“È davvero qui che stiamo andando? Perché mai dovrebbe servirci un sexy shop per i programmi della prossima settimana?”</p><p>“Mai detto che ci servirà per la prossima settimana.” rispose innocente Oikawa. Il biondo corrucciò gli occhi prima di uscire di tasca il proprio cellulare e rileggere il messaggio.</p><p>“Oh!” disse <em>“Ooohh.” </em>intuì meglio, poi ghignò e seguì Oikawa all’interno ignorando le domande basite di Akaashi.</p><p>“Tooru!” salutò subito il commerciante da oltre il banco “Hai portato degli amici?” Atsumu rise prima di spintonare l’altro con fare divertito.</p><p>“Non ti vergogni? Farti conoscere persino per nome! Quanto ci vieni spesso?”</p><p>“Non mi vergogno affatto, no. E ci vengo abbastanza spesso da avere uno sconto clienti, quindi ringraziami pure più tardi!” Atsumu afferrò ammirato un enorme cazzo da alpha in silicone prima di mormorare:</p><p>“Ti ringrazio anche ora, se vuoi!” Oikawa rise e finalmente furono raggiunti anche dal resto del gruppo.</p><p>Era la prima volta che Atsumu entrava in un negozio del genere, eppure fino a quel momento aveva creduto di sapere quello che avrebbe potuto vedere.</p><p>“Non conosco almeno la metà di questi strumenti.” ammise ad Oikawa che fu ben felice di guidarlo <em>“nella sua prima volta”</em>. Superarono scaffali e scaffali pieni di dildi e vibratori, sfere anali, anelli fallici e vestiti provocanti.</p><p>“Peccato per Kuroo.” sentì a un certo punto dire ad Oikawa. Seguì il suo sguardo e lo posò su un set chiamato <em>‘sexy kitten’</em> provvisto di orecchie da agganciare ai capelli, cuneo anale con coda, collarino e guanti a forma di zampa. “Se non mi avesse trattato tanto male avrei potuto comprarglieli per farli indossare a Kenma.” poi gli porse il suo cellulare: “Fammi una foto!” disse “Voglio mandargliela”. Atsumu scattò e quando ripassò il telefono all’amico questi scrisse ghignando malefico qualche parola all’alpha, poi ripresero a camminare per ricongiungersi infine agli altri davanti ad una vetrina dedicata a corde e manette.</p><p>“Io ho questo paio!” indicò orgoglioso Oikawa “Dovresti prenderne un paio anche tu, Tsumu.” il biondo aveva smesso già da un po’ di arrossire ad ogni gingillo che l’amico gli suggeriva di comprare, quindi passò subito a scegliere le manette che più gli piacevano optando infine per un semplice paio in cuoio nero.</p><p>“Le prendo anche io, allora!” parlò Tendo per poi chiedere a Suga cosa avesse intenzione di fare.</p><p>“No, io passo.” e prima che chiunque altro potesse commentare, Akaashi sospirò.</p><p>“Almeno ci sei tu! Credevo di essere l’unico non depravato, qui dentro.”</p><p>“Che hai capito? Io e Daichi ne abbiamo già parecchie, in casa. Avete scordato che lavoro fa?” sorrise accattivante.</p><p>“Ma dai! Usate quelle?” rise Oikawa. Suga scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Perché no?” Akaashi rispose con una smorfia mentre Atsumu commentava sorridendo:</p><p>“Non penso siano state progettate per quello.”</p><p>“Siete solo invidiosi perché il mio alpha non è un poliziotto solo nelle mie fantasie sessuali.”</p><p>“Già…” sospirò avvilito il beta “Sei fortunato, vorrei che anche Ushijima fosse un poliziotto! Non è per niente bravo nei giochi di ruolo! Non capisce cosa deve fare.”</p><p>Mentre uscivano dal negozio carichi – eccetto Akaashi – di nuovi acquisti, Atsumu tentò con tutte le proprie forze di non immaginarsi i propri amici usare quegli oggetti a letto con i propri alpha per concentrarsi invece di come lui li avrebbe sfruttati con Kiyoomi. Quando quella sera la porta d’ingresso si aprì, il biondo per poco non propose di saltare la cena pur di andare direttamente in camera a divertirsi.</p><p> </p><p>Sin da quando Atsumu aveva iniziato ad aprire il proprio cuore a Kiyoomi una cosa gli era stata chiara: almeno con il proprio ragazzo <em>amava</em> poter cedere il controllo. Era una cosa che non poteva permettersi di fare con nessuno, ma Kiyoomi era l’eccezione e l’alpha, dopotutto, amava potersi prendere cura di lui a modo proprio.</p><p>Per decenni entrambi avevano lottato contro il mondo per contro proprio; per decenni si erano imposti di <em>non comportarsi come un omega </em>o <em>non comportarsi come un alpha</em>. Tra di loro, però, tutto cambiava. Tra di loro potevano rilassarsi ed essere semplicemente sé stessi, senza paura di essere etichettati o giudicati; senza paura che solo pochi minuti spesi a lasciarsi coccolare avrebbero reso vani anni ed anni di lotte per mostrarsi forte ed indipendente; senza paura che pochi minuti a comportarsi da <em>vero alpha </em>avrebbero annullato tutti i propri sforzi per mostrarsi umile e rispettoso. Se c’era una cosa assolutamente certa per entrambi, quella era che ad Atsumu piaceva prenderlo e a Sakusa darlo, e potevano benissimo godersi il momento perché era <em>loro, </em>era personale. Tuttavia, Kiyoomi ed Atsumu non erano una coppia come le altre, quindi sebbene la loro preferenza rimanesse quella, nessuno dei due disdegnava un’inversione di ruoli, ogni tanto. Combattevano per un mondo diverso da tutta la vita, e pensare di poterlo cambiare subito e senza forzi almeno in camera da letto aveva il potere di eccitarli come altre poche al mondo riuscivano a fare.</p><p>“Si può sapere perché sei così impaziente?” rise Kiyoomi mentre veniva trascinato in camera.</p><p>“Ti ho detto che sono uscito con Oikawa e gli altri, no?”</p><p>“Sì.” confermò il corvino “E ancora non vuoi dirmi dove siete stati.” Atsumu lo baciò con passione.</p><p>“Lo scoprirai tra un attimo.” varcarono la porta della loro stanza ed il biondo chiuse a chiave dietro di sé. Osamu aveva le chiavi <em>“per le emergenze”</em>, ed era meglio evitare un altro incidente come quello che era avvenuto durante il suo ultimo calore quando il suo caro fratello gravido li aveva sorpresi nudi ed annodati nel salotto.</p><p>Tornò a baciare Kiyoomi e a trascinarlo verso il letto e fu solo a quel punto che l’alpha notò gli oggetti che vi erano adagiati sopra. Atsumu lo osservò mentre li guardava stupito ed eccitato prima di deglutire.</p><p>“Non abbiamo bisogno di certi trucchetti.” rise.</p><p>“Oh, lo so. E come se lo so, Omi.” iniziò a baciargli, leccargli e poi succhiargli il collo “Ma è eccitante, no? Provare.” l’altro si voltò verso di lui e con impeto gli azzannò le labbra. I suoi occhi ardevano, forse già immaginando a cosa fargli con quegli oggetti, quindi Atsumu volle chiarire:</p><p>“Voglio scoparti, Omi. Ti prego.” l’alpha indugiò solo un secondo ed il biondo capì che era perché nella sua testa si stava ribaltando completamente scenario. Infine, un brivido di piacere sembrò attraversarlo da capo a piedi ed annuì. Atsumu tornò a baciarlo.</p><p>“Li ho già tutti disinfettati.” sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro. Poi lo fece stendere sul letto e iniziò a spogliarlo.</p><p>Il solo vederlo così: inerme e vinto, rassegnato e felice di lasciarsi comandare da lui fece crescere l’erezione di Atsumu. Azzannò ancora le sue labbra e lo baciò dapprima sul collo e poi sul petto una volta che la maglietta venne tolta e ancora sul ventre e sotto l’ombelico fino alla cintura. Accarezzò lascivo l’erezione dell’altro da sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni e si beò del ringhio sommesso e frustrato dell’alpha quando capì che non sarebbe arrivato in fretta a dargli ciò che veramente voleva.</p><p>Gli accarezzò gli addominali scolpiti con una mano, mentre con l’altra afferrava il primo oggetto che avrebbero usato: le manette. Sorrise all’indirizzo di Kiyoomi che rispose con un ghigno tra il divertito e il provocatorio. Atsumu si chiese in quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito a togliergli quell’espressione dalla faccia.</p><p>“Dammi i polsi, Omi.” l’alpha non esitò, quindi il biondo aprì le cinghie di cuoio e le regolò in modo che non gli facessero male. Dopodiché afferrò una piccola catena che fissò alle manette da una parte e alla testata del letto dall’altra.</p><p>“Comodo?” chiese ridendo. Kiyoomi rispose con un grugnito mentre tirava per testare le costrizioni. L’omega prese quindi a baciarlo scendendo sempre di più, indugiando sui capezzoli ed accarezzando solo intorno alla grande erezione sempre più dura.</p><p>“Atsumu!” si lamentò il corvino; lui rise.</p><p>“Abbiamo solo iniziato, Omi.” si slacciò i propri pantaloni decidendo di non fare niente, invece, per quelli dell’altro. Il pene di un alpha poteva arrivare ad ingrandirsi parecchio se eccitato, quindi Astumu poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse provando il suo ragazzo in quel momento ancora intrappolato sotto la stoffa rigida di jeans e intimo. Si sentì quasi in colpa. <em>Quasi</em>.</p><p>Si mise in ginocchio vicino al corpo del suo compagno in modo tale che all’altro sarebbe bastato voltare la testa per godersi comodamente lo spettacolo; e Kiyoomi lo fece. Aprì la cerniera ed infilò la mano all’interno per liberare la propria erezione, poi prese ad accarezzarla e a sospirare e a gemere di conseguenza. Chiuse gli occhi e buttò la testa all’indietro mentre la sua mano prendeva un ritmo, i suoi fianchi scattavano verso l’alto e le sue orecchie catturavano ubriache i lamenti di Kiyoomi sotto le catene che tintinnavano.</p><p>“Atsumu! Cazzo.” il biondo strinse più forte la presa sul proprio membro mentre arrestava il moto della sua mano. Tornò a guardare il proprio compagno e lo trovò affannato e supplichevole.</p><p><em>“Non ci ho messo poi molto,” </em>pensò <em>“a togliergli quel ghigno.” </em>lo baciò passionale e voglioso sulle labbra e infine decise di dargli sollievo togliendogli pantaloni e mutande. L’enorme erezione alpha scattò in alto dura come il marmo. Atsumu si fermò un attimo a guardarla, poi si leccò le labbra e decise di prenderla in bocca. Le catene tintinnarono ancora. Kiyoomi era solito stringergli i capelli i quei frangenti e all’omega per poco quel tocco non mancò. Poi si ricordò <em>perché </em>mancava e si eccitò ancora di più. Mormorò un gemito cullando in quella vibrazione l’eccitazione dell’altro che sentì gemere più forte.</p><p>“Omi.” sussurrò lasciandolo andare “Voglio scoparti così tanto.” disse, e l’altro subito annuì. Si arrampicò fino al suo volto per baciarlo sulle labbra e da lì sospirò ancora: “Ma voglio anche sentire qualcosa dentro.” ghignò soddisfatto alla reazione dell’altro ed afferrò il secondo oggetto. Kiyoomi sollevò rapido la testa deciso a non perdersi neanche un particolare di quello che sarebbe avvenuto. Atsumu si bagnò due dita di lubrificante e prese ad allargarsi. Ci mese pochi secondi ad essere pronto, poi iniziò ad inserire la catena di sfere anali che tanto l’aveva attirato al negozio gemendo ad ogni palla che entrava.</p><p>“Atsumu, ti prego.” rantolò il corvino “Mi farai venire solo a guardarti, cazzo!”</p><p>“Mmh. Questo non va bene.” rimproverò il biondo, ma non smise di inserire la catena e a gemere di conseguenza.</p><p>“Sono quasi pronto per te, Omi.” disse non appena ebbe finito. Afferrò l’anello fallico e lo calò fino alla base del pene del suo ragazzo. Azionò il vibratore e si godette fino in fondo il gemito sorpreso dell’altro che inarcò la schiena fino a staccarla dal materasso e tirò le catene.</p><p>“Atsumu! Fallo, ti prego. Ti prego.” vedere un alpha piegato in quel modo era uno spettacolo di cui Atsumu non si sarebbe mai stancato. Stava <em>supplicando </em>di essere scopato, ed Atsumu decise che non sarebbe riuscito a farlo aspettare ancora neanche se lo avesse voluto. Si mise in piedi per togliere con più facilità i pantaloni che fino a quel momento erano solo stati calati fino alle ginocchia e come ultima cosa afferrò la guaina fallica a rete che avrebbe stimolato meglio la pelle interna dell’altro al proprio passaggio.</p><p>Kiyoomi rabbrividì non appena lo sentì posizionarsi tra le sue gambe, poi sollevò i fianchi per concedergli l’accesso. Atsumu rise ripensando alla loro primissima volta e di come fosse stato l’omega quello tanto impaziente da chiedere il cazzo dell’altro senza la giusta preparazione.</p><p>Si inumidì due dita, poi le inserì ad una ad una dentro Kiyoomi che gemette compiaciuto. Infilò presto un terzo dito e poi iniziò a ruotare il polso e ad arricciare le dita mentre l’altro si contorceva e lui lo allargava da dentro. Non c’era bisogno di arrivare a cinque, d’altronde lui non aveva un pene da alpha in rut, quindi ritirò la mano e la usò per guidare la propria erezione all’entrata del compagno.</p><p>“Omi.” sussurrò; strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi. “Omi!” disse ancora mentre entrava. Il corvino gemette e tirò ancora le costrizioni. Non poteva usare le mani, quindi cercò di esprimersi con le gambe: le ancorò ai fianchi di Atsumu, poi spinse verso di sé.</p><p>“Te ne darò di più, Omi.”</p><p>“Sì! Ti prego.” ogni supplica dell’alpha mandava ancora più su di giri l’omega. Lo baciò famelico e si spinse ancora fino in fondo; uscì per metà e spinse ancora e di nuovo. Kiyoomi gemeva ad ogni spinta ed Atsumu con lui. Le braccia gli cedettero, quindi decise di affidarsi agli avambracci mentre seppelliva il volto nell’incavo del collo del corvino e mordeva.</p><p>“Kiyoomi! Omi!” si ritrovò ad alternare. Abbassò le labbra fino ai capezzoli dell’altro per iniziare a torturarli.</p><p>“Mmh! Ah-!” quei suoni erano musica per le sue orecchie, ma decise che non gli bastavano. Afferrò il piccolo telecomando dell’anello fallico e sollevò di una e poi due tacche la vibrazione. Quel piccolo optional gli era costato caro, ma fu ben ripagato dai gemiti forti ed urgenti del suo alpha.</p><p>“Ah-! Ah-! Cazzo! Atsumu!!” con una mano gli afferrò una gamba all’altezza del ginocchio mentre con l’altra si reggeva al materasso; puntò meglio le ginocchia e spinse, spinse ancora e forte, più forte che poté.</p><p>“Ti prego! Per favore!!” sentì urlare sempre con più urgenza l’altro mentre combatteva e si dimenava come meglio poteva con le mani legate. Atsumu capì e lo accontentò subito iniziando a massaggiargli veloce il grosso membro.</p><p>“Kiyoomi! Sto per venire.”</p><p>“Dentro.” disse “Fallo dentro.” il bello di essere un omega che scopa un alpha era soprattutto che non rischiavano una gravidanza indesiderata. Rilasciare lo sperma dentro qualcuno era la forma più alta di marchio quando non si era in calore; il modo migliore per imporsi e dire a tutti <em>“Cazzo, lui è mio”. </em>Kiyoomi, con lui, ancora non aveva potuto farlo. Tra i due Atsumu sarebbe stato il primo. Quel solo pensiero ebbe il potere di portarlo al limite e di farglielo superare.</p><p>“Sì! Sì!! Omi! Cazzo.” urlò scomposto mentre cedeva spruzzando tutto ciò che aveva. Continuò a martellare i fianchi fino a svuotarsi e fu quando ciò avvenne che anche l’altro arrivò sporcando la mano di Atsumu e poi il proprio petto fino ad arrivare al mento.</p><p>Ansimarono entrambi pesantemente, poi si sorrisero. Atsumu si allungò su di lui per leccargli la sborra che aveva vicino la bocca. Gli lasciò un paio di succhiotti ancora, infine unì le loro labbra.</p><p>“Se hai comprato queste cose con Oikawa, Tendo, Suga ed Akaashi vuol dire che sanno quello che abbiamo appena fatto?” sentì dire a Kiyoomi. Atsumu rise.</p><p>“Non gli ho detto come li avremmo usati o chi tra noi l’avrebbe fatto.” l’alpha sospirò prima di aggiungere:</p><p>“È un peccato. Dovresti dirglielo.” l’omega lo guardò eccitato e con una strana luce negli occhi.</p><p>“Scommetto che morirebbero d’invidia.” si crogiolò in quella consapevolezza prima di sfilare le sfere anali dalla propria fessura, liberare le mani dell’altro ed accasciarglisi infine sul petto.</p><p>“Ti amo così tanto, Omi.”</p><p>“Ti amo tantissimo anch’io, Atsumu.” strusciò tenero la testa nell’incavo del collo dell’alpha inspirando l’odore di puro appagamento che irradiava dalla sua ghiandola profumata.</p><p>“Voglio restare così per tutto il tempo fino al colpo.” sussurrò.</p><p>“È un’ottima idea.” gli venne risposto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi rendo conto che la battuta “È un peccato. Dovresti dirglielo.” di Sakusa potrebbe sembrare OOC, ma per come mi sono immaginata la scena io Kiyoomi in quel momento è talmente stravolto e soddisfatto da non capire quasi nulla. Un po’ come se volesse vantarsi che lui abbia un omega che riesca a farlo sentire così.</p><p>In ogni caso mi sono immaginata anche che Atsumu sappia in che stato si trova Sakusa e che quindi immagina che se ne potrebbe pentire se altri sapessero fatti loro così intimi e personali, quindi per quanto voglia non dirà niente.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed il giorno del colpo, infine, arrivò. Kiyoomi ed Atsumu cercarono di svegliarsi tardi e di dormire un po’ nel pomeriggio dal momento che quella notte tra domenica e lunedì l’avrebbero trascorsa in bianco. Diedero conferma al resto del gruppo che non avevano subito imprevisti e che erano entrambi operativi, infine si salutarono sulla porta.</p><p>“Sta’ attento, o te ne farò pentire.” ringhiò minaccioso l’alpha al proprio omega. Atsumu rise.</p><p>“Starò attento, promesso.” gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra “Ma lo stesso vale per te, Omi.”</p><p>“Ci rivediamo puntuali alle nove di domani mattina. Tutti e due sani e salvi.” il biondo annuì deciso, poi salì in macchina e scomparve oltre il vialetto. Kiyoomi prese un ampio respiro e buttò fuori l’aria cercando di calmarsi. Atsumu sarebbe andato alla fabbrica abbandonata dove di solito giocava a pallavolo per riunirsi agli altri omega e dare inizio al piano mentre lui avrebbe dovuto aspettare che il personale delle fattorie aprisse l’ingresso agli ospiti per scendere in campo.</p><p>Non riuscendo a stare fermo, Kiyoomi iniziò a compiere ampi passi su e giù per il salotto mentre isterico buttava mille sguardi all’orologio.</p><p><em>“A quest’ora Atsumu avrà recuperato Hinata, Oikawa, Akaashi e Yamaguchi ed insieme si staranno dirigendo alla fattoria a sud-ovest.”</em> inspirò ed espirò.</p><p>Passò un’altra mezzora.</p><p><em>“Saranno arrivati e Hinata si starà infiltrando nel sistema di ventilazione.” </em>grazie ai turni di guardia e ai codici per disattivare gli allarmi che lui, Kenma e Yaku avevano procurato quattordici giorni prima quella parte non sarebbe stata complicata.</p><p>Quindici minuti ancora.</p><p>
  <em>“Avrà aperto la porta concordata con gli altri omega.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Staranno sistemando ed innescando gli esplosivi.” </em>l’alpha iniziò a torcersi le mani. Non tanto per la bomba che il suo ragazzo avrebbe dovuto maneggiare, quanto piuttosto per il fatto che se anche un solo beta li avesse visti o fiutati avrebbe potuto dare l’allarme, e allora nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarli.</p><p>Il piano consisteva nel piazzare le cariche in cinque punti strategici. Avevano studiato a fondo le planimetrie di tutte e tre le fattorie per capire cosa fare saltare in aria. Una carica sarebbe andata vicino al pannello elettrico, così che il cortocircuito avrebbe fatto scattare le aperture di tutti i box degli omega; un’altra al centro di controllo rendendo inutilizzabili telecamere e comunicazioni; infine, altre tre in modo tale che facessero crollare pareti esterne non portanti per rendere più facile la fuga degli omega.</p><p>Kiyoomi provò a sedersi sul divano solo per iniziare a battere ripetutamente nervoso e veloce un piede a terra. Erano passate tre ore da quando Atsumu era uscito di casa e a quel punto la prima parte del suo compito doveva essere ormai conclusa. Se lo immaginò nascosto vicino alla sua macchina insieme agli amici ad aspettare che si facesse l’orario giusto per proseguire, ma al solo pensiero che potesse non essere lì tornò a misurare il salotto con ampie e inquiete falcate.</p><p>Una volta che si furono fatte le sette e mezza, finalmente Kiyoomi poté afferrare le chiavi dell’auto ed uscire da quella gabbia d’ansia che era diventata casa sua. Guidò cercando di rimanere calmo ripetendosi che se anche fosse arrivato in anticipo avrebbe comunque dovuto aspettare il suo turno. Lui, Kageyama, Iwaizumi e Tsukishima, infatti, sarebbero andati alla fattoria sotto veste di clienti, ma sarebbero apparsi sospetti se ci fossero arrivati in gruppo, quindi avevano stabilito degli orari. Lui sarebbe stato il terzo ad entrare.</p><p>Come da accordo, Kiyoomi arrivò ben prima del proprio orario d’ingresso per trovare il posto migliore in cui parcheggiare l’auto: vicina ad una delle pareti che sarebbero crollate (ma non troppo) e in modo tale che la partenza non gli sarebbe stata rallentata da altre macchine. Sospirò profondamente con ancora le mani guantate sul volante, poi indossò la mascherina e scese dall’auto.</p><p>Erano le otto e mezza e mentre lui entrava in fattoria, Kuroo andava in onda. Ripensò a due settimane prima, quando nell’organizzare il piano in ogni dettaglio Suga aveva fatto notare che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto spiegare alla popolazione cosa stava avvenendo in diretta. Chiunque avesse deciso di farlo si sarebbe esposto in prima persona perché avrebbe dovuto dichiarare il suo nome e mettere il proprio volto come simbolo della Resistenza. Anche il resto di loro, certo, sarebbe presto stato esposto, ma se il governo avesse dovuto infine vincere avrebbe certamente usato la persona che a nome di tutti aveva rivendicato il colpo come capro espiatorio.</p><p><em>“Lo farò io, è ovvio.” </em>tutti si erano girati sorpresi ed esterrefatti verso Kuroo, tanto che Daichi aveva voluto ricordargli ancora quali conseguenze avrebbe comportato la sua scelta. L’alpha aveva risposto con una scrollata di spalle dicendo che aveva deciso già da tempo quali erano le sue priorità.</p><p><em>“In più se detto da me farà mille volte più effetto che da chiunque altro.” </em>e quella, sicuramente, era una certezza visto chi era suo padre. Kenma, poi, si era unito a lui annunciando che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo tra le fiamme e nessuno ebbe obiezioni dal momento che Kosuke Sakunami – salvato da una fattoria pochi giorni prima di quella riunione – si era detto più che felice di poterli aiutare infilandosi nello stesso condotto dell’aria che aveva usato per fuggire non appena si fosse ripreso.</p><p>“Mi chiamo Sakusa Kiyoomi.” disse l’alpha al receptionist. Per motivi di privacy nelle fattorie non chiedevano documenti d’identità. Bastava avere l’odore da alpha per far sì che i beta lo lasciassero entrare, ma di comune accordo il gruppo aveva deciso di non dare nomi falsi. D’altronde presto o tardi sarebbero usciti allo scoperto, quindi non valeva la pena rischiare.</p><p>Dopo appena un paio di domande sulle sue preferenze, il beta gli fece cenno verso un corridoio e da lì venne scortato da una collega. Kiyoomi lanciò un ultimo sguardo al receptionist conscio del fatto che a neutralizzarlo se ne sarebbe occupato Tsukishima, l’ultimo del loro gruppo. Il suo compito, adesso, era sbarazzarsi della beta che lo stava accompagnando e poi fare lo stesso con più guardie possibili.</p><p>Aspettò di superare due porte e di finire in un corridoio carico di box chiusi prima di sfilarsi dalla tasca interna uno dei tanti sieri soporiferi forniti loro da Shirabu. Colpì la donna prima ancora che questa potesse accorgersene, dopodiché se la caricò in spalla per portarla spedito verso il corridoio di destra alla fine del quale – lo sapeva grazie alle planimetrie – vi era uno sgabuzzino. Aprì la porta e dentro vi trovò già altri due beta dormienti, poi richiuse e proseguì. Non si preoccupò di nascondersi dalle telecamere: sapeva che Atsumu ed il suo gruppo si erano già occupati di addormentare il sorvegliante di turno. Conoscendo i turni di guardia non fu difficile intercettare gli uomini e le donne armate di quel posto; andò tutto liscio fino a quando non ne incontrò due insieme, ma la sua stazza da alpha aveva presto prevalso riuscendo senza danni ad addormentarli entrambi.</p><p>Guardò l’orologio: mancava ancora un quarto d’ora alle nove, così raggiunse il centro di controllo delle telecamere per vedere se altri beta fossero ancora in giro. Vide subito Tsukishima tramortire una guardia e Iwaizumi nasconderne una già addormentata. Vide Hinata, Oikawa, Akaashi e Yamaguchi posizionarsi dove dovevano ed infine vide Atsumu e sorrise. Non sembravano esserci altri beta da togliere di mezzo, quindi lasciò la stanza in fretta prima che esplodesse.</p><p>Mancavano dieci minuti alla denotazione, quindi si mise in posizione.</p><p>Cinque minuti. Kuroo a quel punto doveva già aver aperto gli occhi a gran parte della popolazione. Grazie al loro hacker personale il suo video sarebbe stato trasmesso in ogni canale televisivo. Il vantaggio di fare il tutto di lunedì mattina stava anche nel fatto che migliaia e migliaia di gente avrebbe avuto la televisione accesa. Cercò di immaginarsi la sorpresa e la confusione dei telespettatori nel trovare lo stesso programma ovunque ma soprattutto nel sentir accusare così tanto la politica e la società proprio dal figlio del Prefetto Kuroo. Cercò di immaginarsi lo sdegno nel sentir parlare delle cliniche ma soprattutto delle fattorie e di come gli omega venissero <em>rapiti </em>invece che accolti in tali strutture. Kiyoomi si domandò in quanti fossero effettivamente informati su quanti pochi diritti gli omega avessero e quindi se le informazioni fornite da Kuroo – supportate da prove inequivocabili – avrebbero provocato sorpresa o semplicemente posto vicende già note sotto un diverso punto di vista.</p><p>L’alpha guardò il proprio orologio e prese a fare il conto alla rovescia fino a <em>tre, due, uno</em>.</p><p>Una dopo l’altra le cariche esplosive detonarono e le porte blindate dei box si aprirono. Kiyoomi tentò di tranquillizzare gli omega spaventati e – attivando la propria ghiandola affinché si fidassero di lui – infine chiese loro di seguirlo. Atsumu ed il resto degli omega avevano vagato per i corridoi a sistemare i beta e a sussurrare al di là delle sbarre ai prigionieri di tenersi pronti, quindi nessuno rimase indietro perché restio a fidarsi. Kiyoomi guidò il proprio gruppo che si congiunse con quello di Oikawa. Varcarono il grande buco creato nel muro e corsero verso le auto che li avrebbero portati in salvo.</p><p>Quella fattoria ospitava ventiquattro omega che vennero tutti raggruppati nel parcheggio posteriore.</p><p>“Omi!” Sakusa si girò a quel suono e subito afferrò e baciò il suo ragazzo. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi per assicurarsi che stesse bene mentre l’altro faceva lo stesso con lui prima di dirgli:</p><p>“Ci vediamo alla fabbrica.” entrò in macchina insieme a quattro omega mentre Atsumu faceva lo stesso con la propria; Oikawa ed Iwaizumi ne presero altri tre così come Hinata e Kageyama e Yamaguchi e Tsukishima; infine arrivò Bokuto con un pulmino a nove posti prendendo Akaashi ed i restanti sette omega. Uscirono in fretta dai confini della fattoria distrutta. Presto la polizia sarebbe arrivata ed avrebbe trovato i beta privi di sensi, ma sani e salvi.</p><p>Una volta lontani dalla scena – come concordato – le auto presero strade diverse e una volta immesse nel traffico rallentarono per procedere insospettabilmente tranquille verso il luogo di ritrovo. Kiyoomi guardò l’orologio e sorrise: avevano fatto rientrare il tutto nei tempi stabiliti e mentre lui guidava calmo verso la zona industriale di Tokyo Kuroo e Kenma ribaltavano il mondo annunciando al Giappone che la Giustizia aveva finalmente iniziato a girare colpendo le fattorie che tanto odiavano più vicine alla loro città.</p><p>===</p><p>Atsumu arrivò alla fabbrica abbandonata giusto due minuti prima di Kiyoomi. Fece entrare in gran fretta gli omega che aveva a carico e lì subito Shirabu si adoperò per visitarli. Il posto – solitamente provvisto di una sola rete al centro per poter giocare a pallavolo – era stato sistemato proprio in ragione di quel giorno. Adesso, quindi, era pieno di sacchi a pelo, cuscini e coperte per gli ospiti; cibo che non sarebbe andato a male senza un frigo; litri e litri d’acqua potabile e per lavarsi; stufette per tenere tutti al caldo e molti computer con i quali avrebbero seguito gli eventi esterni. Soprattutto, però, grazie a Shirabu quel luogo era pieno di medicine e set di pronto soccorso.</p><p>“Kuroo e Kenma?” Atsumu chiese immediatamente dopo aver aiutato l’ultimo dei suoi omega a stendersi. Fu Suga – rientrato col suo gruppo un paio di minuti prima del biondo – a rispondergli:</p><p>“Come immaginavamo la polizia è riuscita a rintracciare da dove partiva la diretta. Stanno entrambi bene, ma sono assediati. Non possono uscire dallo studio di registrazione.” Atsumu strinse i pugni.</p><p>“Non c’è niente che possiamo fare per aiutarli?”</p><p>“Niente.” disse sconsolato l’altro “Però guarda.” gli mostrò la home di Twitter già satura di commenti indignati sul modo di fare del governo. Un paio di loro pensavano già di aiutare l’alpha e l’omega tanto coraggiosi da condannare il tutto.</p><p>“Sta funzionando!” continuò Suga eccitato “Se tutto va bene qualcuno li aiuterà presto.” subito dopo rientrò Kiyoomi ed Atsumu non ebbe altri occhi che per lui.</p><p>“Un attimo di attenzione, per favore.” tornò ad allargare il proprio campo visivo solo quando Daichi richiamò l’attenzione di tutti. Disse agli omega salvati chi erano e cosa avevano intenzione di fare per loro. Spiegò che Shirabu avrebbe controllato le loro condizioni fisiche e che potevano rivolgersi a qualsiasi membro della Resistenza qualora avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa.</p><p>“Purtroppo però devo chiedervi di avere un po’ di pazienza. Molti di voi avranno delle case o delle famiglie dalle quali sono stati strappati, ma per il momento non possiamo lasciare questo edificio. La polizia ci sta cercando con l’accusa di sequestro di persona.” non riuscì a contenere una risata sghemba e in molti lo seguirono.</p><p>“Da che pulpito…” sussurrò Atsumu.</p><p>“Molto probabilmente presto ci troveranno, quindi non agitatevi se sentirete le sirene della polizia. Finché staremo qui dentro siamo al sicuro.” ed infatti per tre giorni tutti i membri della Resistenza avevano lavorato duramente per barricare al meglio non solo quella fabbrica, ma anche i dintorni. Le provviste che avevano pian piano portato lì dentro avrebbero potuto farli resistere tranquillamente anche per quattro mesi.</p><p>Gli ultimi ad arrivare furono Yaku, Lev e il loro gruppo di omega. Chiusero le porte dietro di loro e si prepararono all’assalto che avvenne solo tre quarti d’ora più tardi.</p><p>“Hanno fatto in fretta.” Atsumu sentì dire a Daichi.</p><p>
  <em>“Siete circondati, uscite con le mani in alto.”</em>
</p><p>“Certo, come no.” mormorò Oikawa. Gli avvertimenti al megafono continuarono per delle ore fin quando una minaccia più forte delle altre non ebbe il potere di farli allarmare: presto avrebbero portato gli strumenti per demolire le loro barricate, quindi di nuovo il Capitano di quel distretto di polizia li invitò a collaborare.</p><p>“Aprite le porte.” disse piano Daichi “Parlerò con loro.” fecero come aveva detto, ma Suga insistette per rimanere al suo fianco mentre gli altri membri si tenevano pronti vicino all’ingresso aperto della fabbrica.</p><p>“Buongiorno, Capo.” Atsumu vide il Capitano Ukai spalancare gli occhi più che sorpreso di trovarsi davanti un proprio sottoposto.</p><p>“Detective Sawamura. È per questo che mi ha chiesto delle ferie?” Daichi risposte con una scrollata di spalle, così Ukai fece una smorfia.</p><p>“Ti rendi conto in cosa ti sei cacciato??” passò al più colloquiale <em>tu</em> “Siamo costretti ad arrestarti! Non hai pensato ai tuoi figli!?” chiese facendo cenno anche verso Suga.</p><p>“È proprio per loro che ho agito così!” rispose subito l’interpellato “Ho la fortuna di avere un figlio alpha e due beta, ma cosa accadrebbe se il prossimo nascesse omega?? E anche ammettendo che non capiterà non ho intenzione di fare crescere i miei bambini in un mondo del genere. Dovevo fare qualcosa.”</p><p>“Così hai deciso di farli crescere con i genitori in galera!”</p><p>“Ho deciso di mostrare loro che esiste ancora del buono in questa società! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Continuare a condannare solo di notte il governo mentre di giorno continuavo a servirlo??”</p><p>“È quello che fanno tutti.” ringhiò piano il Capitano.</p><p>“Non io. Non più. Se finirò in prigione i miei figli sapranno almeno che loro padre non è un vigliacco ipocrita.” l’accusa al suo superiore non era del tutto velata, ma Ukai – sebbene fiero ed orgoglioso come la maggior parte degli alpha – non sembrò prendersela. Daichi lo squadrò ancora per un po’, poi prese a guardare i propri colleghi: detective ed agenti che conosceva da anni e per cui si sarebbe volentieri preso una pallottola.</p><p>“Volete davvero continuare a vivere così?? Avete idea di cosa la polizia aiuti a fare?” non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia “Avete sentito il discorso di Kuroo Tetsuro?” i poliziotti non risposero, eppure alcuni iniziarono ad allentare la presa sulla pistola “È davvero per questo che siete diventati agenti!?”</p><p>“La società funziona perché ognuno di noi ha il proprio compito!!” parlò un alpha. Atsumu decise subito che lo odiava. “La natura ci ha creato più potenti perché il mondo andasse avanti così.”</p><p>“Quindi pensi che debbano avere meno diritti di noi solo perché hanno meno muscoli??” urlò indignato il capo della Resistenza.</p><p>“E se uno di loro fosse vostro figlio? Cosa fareste allora?” non ci fu risposta “E se poi voi doveste morire lasciandoli soli? Sapete cosa fanno agli omega quando non hanno più un alpha che li tenga d’occhio?” in molti abbassarono le armi, eppure sembravano ancora indecisi.</p><p>“Quello che dici è pericoloso, Daichi.” tornò a parlare il capitano “Se continui così trascinerai i tuoi compagni a fondo con te. È questo che vuoi?”</p><p>“Se decideranno di non eseguire gli ordini sarà solo una scelta loro. Non mia. Se decideranno di seguirmi in questa follia sarà perché lo ritengono giusto.” il dubbio era stampato chiaro sul volto di Ukai. Sembrava voler dare ragione al proprio detective, ma anche proteggere il resto dei suoi uomini.</p><p>“Makki, Mattsun!” Atsumu si girò sorpreso verso Oikawa che aveva parlato. Seguì il suo sguardo fino a posarsi su due agenti.</p><p>“Oikawa, cazzo! Che cosa ci fai lì?”</p><p>“Iwaizumi. Anche tu.” i due abbassarono e rinfoderarono le pistole.</p><p>“No.” urlò ancora l’alpha che non piaceva ad Atsumu “Seguite gli ordini. Puntate le pistole.”</p><p>“Puntare le pistole? E contro chi, tenente?” disse uno dei due agenti “Contro omega deboli ed innocenti?”</p><p>“Se fossero innocenti non saremmo qui!”</p><p>“È proprio perché sono innocenti che siamo qui!” urlò di rimando Daichi. “Adesso basta con questa messinscena. Sparate o fatevi da parte.” i colleghi di Sawamura abbassarono definitivamente la armi, eccetto il tenente:</p><p>“Come desideri.” puntò e sparò.</p><p>Ciò che accadde in seguito fu rapido e confuso: Suga spinse via Daichi e venne colpito al suo posto. L’alpha urlò di pura disperazione mentre abbracciava il marito e insieme a lui si accasciava a terra. Atsumu non aveva occhi che per i suoi due amici e tutto il sangue che avevano intorno. Sentì la disperazione ed il terrore di Daichi attraverso il suo odore e quasi non si accorse di come il resto della polizia avesse afferrato e fermato il tenente che aveva sparato. Shirabu accorse immediatamente ad aiutare Suga e così si avvicinarono anche tutti gli altri. Quando fu chiaro che il beta avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e che non sarebbe morto, l’umore di Daichi cambiò e tutta l’aria circostante fu invasa dal suo odore aggressivo e minaccioso. Fu Suga a frenarlo afferrandolo per il bavero dei vestiti.</p><p>“Non farci diventare i cattivi.” mormorò debole e tutta la rabbia di Daichi svanì. Fu solo a quel punto che Atsumu si accorse della vicinanza del Capitano Ukai.</p><p>“Chiunque voglia vada a casa.” si rivolse ai propri uomini “Consideratevi sospesi dal servizio; non dovete più eseguire gli ordini per cui siamo venuti. Altrimenti, prendete le auto e rafforzate il confine della zona.” fece una pausa per poter guardare tutti loro.</p><p>“Il nostro compito è Servire e Proteggere. E ho tutte le intenzioni di farlo.” quelli che Oikawa aveva chiamato <em>Makki </em>e<em> Mattsun </em>annuirono immediatamente raggiungendo gli amici e in breve tempo quasi tutti i loro colleghi li imitarono. Daichi li guardò sorridente, ma la preoccupazione per Suga era troppa perché dicesse altro oltre che un flebile <em>“Grazie”</em>, così furono Oikawa ed Iwaizumi a dare il benvenuto agli agenti.</p><p>“La fiamma della Giustizia dilaga, Omi.” disse Atsumu sorridente ammirando la scena.</p><p>E dilagò eccome, quella fiamma. Il giorno dopo molti civili in massa raggiunsero la zona industriale per lasciare loro cibo e vestiti caldi e quello dopo ancora a raggiungerli furono molti colleghi medici di Shirabu che a turni rimasero con loro. Il governo, certo, non poteva permettersi di arrestare tutti coloro che li aiutavano, ma per i membri della Resistenza e gli agenti che avevano disertato era diverso.</p><p>Dopo una settimana dal colpo proteste e scioperi nacquero in ogni angolo di Tokyo. Sia la villa che il posto di lavoro del Prefetto Kuroo vennero circondati da manifestanti indignati e gran parte della vita lavorativa si fermò.</p><p>Dopo dieci giorni dalla distruzione delle tre fattorie Kuroo e Kenma riuscirono a lasciare l’ufficio di registrazione per raggiungere il resto del gruppo e dopo due settimane l’intero Giappone aveva iniziato a ribellarsi.</p><p>Tutti gli alpha presenti alla fabbrica, fortunatamente, erano accoppiati, perché l’unico problema nell’ospitare settanta omega apparentemente erano i calori. Grazie ai rifornimenti degli ospedali, però, fu semplice risolvere anche quel problema con soppressori di odori e farmaci che non facessero provare dolore agli omega ancora privi di marchio e la loro lotta continuò.</p><p>Dopo un mese, il governo fu costretto ad ammettere che la situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano mentre le rivolte della popolazione si facevano sempre più forti e a soli cinquanta giorni dall’inizio di tutto il Prefetto Kuroo venne rimosso dal suo incarico e gli ordini d’arresto per tutti loro revocati.</p><p>Nessuno all’interno della Resistenza aveva anche solo osato sperare che la situazione evolvesse così in fretta e come volevano loro. Il governo aveva tentato con il loro rilascio di calmare le acque, ma Daichi, Kuroo e tutti gli altri s’impegnarono perché ciò non accadesse.</p><p><em>“Ah</em>,” sospirò Atsumu quando ebbe finito di postare la propria tragica storia su Twitter “il magico potere di internet!!”.</p><p>In quei giorni si sentì spesso con Osamu. In realtà, si sentirono ogni giorno. Suo fratello era indignato per essere stato tenuto all’oscuro di tutto e aveva già promesso ritorsioni non appena si fossero rivisti. Fortunatamente Suna era più bravo di lui nel convincere Osamu di qualcosa, quindi riuscì a fargli capire quanto poco fosse sicuro uscire di casa per andare in <em>uno dei punti caldi </em>della città nella sua condizione. Atsumu ovviamente concordava e d’altra parte non poteva che sentirsi fiero nel confermare che la zona di casa sua era davvero uno di quei punti di tensione di cui parlava Suna.</p><p>Ci volle un mese e mezzo ancora perché le rivolte tornassero ad essere pacifiche e solo a quel punto Atsumu poté permettersi di andare a trovare Osamu.</p><p>“Cazzo, sei enorme, Samu!”</p><p>“Succede quando sei al nono mese di gravidanza, Tsumu.” si salutarono in quel modo. “E ora vuoi spiegarmi perché diamine non mi hai detto nulla?? Fate parte di una Resistenza criminale e non me lo dici? Davvero!?” fece per picchiarlo, ma Atsumu si divincolò con facilità e sorrise mentre rispondeva:</p><p>“Non ti agitare, pensa al bambino!” l’altro ringhiò.</p><p>“Guarda che me lo segno e te le do con gli interessi!”</p><p>“Che brutto esempio, Samu.” finse di biasimarlo.</p><p>Per quanto fingesse di non capire, in ogni caso, Osamu sapeva bene che Atsumu non gli aveva detto nulla a causa della gravidanza, tanto che gli arrivò a confermare con il broncio che anche lui avrebbe partecipato con piacere se solo avesse saputo tutto. Suna ringraziò il biondo per averglielo tenuto nascosto beccandosi un pugno sul braccio dal suo compagno che poi però lo baciò.</p><p>Ci volle ancora diverso tempo perché le varie rivolte portassero a qualcosa. Il nuovo Prefetto di Tokyo era stato praticamente costretto a chiudere tutte le cliniche e le fattorie della sua zona e a modificare quantomeno in parte le regole della prefettura su stipendi e assunzioni. La popolazione di Tokyo sapeva bene che più di quello non poteva fare, quindi presto i più attivi iniziarono a fare pressioni all’esterno affinché la Nazione fosse costretta a modificare la Legge.</p><p>Nel frattempo, Osamu partorì. Diede alla luce una femminuccia omega, ma se solo pochi mesi prima questo avrebbe messo in ansia i genitori, adesso nulla sarebbe stato in grado di mitigare la loro felicità. Solo un mese più tardi Osamu dichiarò che adesso non avevano più scuse per lasciarlo fuori da tutto quello che stava succedendo e – accompagnato dalla figlia e dal fidanzato – iniziò a marciare insieme agli altri pretendendo diritti per gli omega. Né Atsumu né tantomeno Rintaro a quel punto ebbero nulla in contrario dal momento che grazie alla polizia quelle manifestazioni erano da tempo ormai tranquille e pacifiche.</p><p>Sembrò che tutto fosse destinato a continuare in maniera lenta e non violenta almeno fino a quando anche la prefettura di Okinawa non chiuse cliniche e fattorie e da queste ultime non venne fuori una novità: due dei tanti omega usati come semplici incubatrici avevano dichiarato di provenire da un pensionato in cui il governo rinchiudeva tutti quegli omega già marchiati a cui strappavano via casa ed eventuali figli dello stesso genere. Atsumu pensò immediatamente a sua madre. A quanto affermavano i due omega di Okinawa erano decine le persone rinchiuse da dove dicevano di provenire. Sedati per gran parte del tempo, a quanto pare quegli omega venivano tenuti lì per evitare che denunciassero gli orrori perpetuati dal governo ed in più se qualche fattoria avesse dovuto ritrovarsi a corto di animali era da quel posto che si rifornivano. Messo di fronte a tale accusa, il governo non riuscì a difendersi. Beta che avevano lavorato in quella struttura, infatti, avevano confermato la storia dei due omega e in breve tempo fornito le coordinate al mondo affinché fosse organizzata una missione di salvataggio.</p><p>Erano ormai mesi che Atsumu e Kiyoomi si limitavano a collaborare solo attraverso marcie e scioperi perlopiù inutili, perciò furono entrambi più che felici di potersi riunire al gruppo originario ed insieme assaltare il pensionato-prigione. Osamu volle unirsi a loro, quindi lo fece anche Suna. Ogni volta che i due gemelli si guardavano negli occhi sapevano di star pensando la stessa cosa: <em>“E se anche nostra madre fosse lì?” </em>ma Atsumu non si permetteva di andare oltre quella domanda dicendosi che non avrebbe retto un’altra ricerca com’era stata quella per Osamu. Kita Shinsuke era morto e non poteva permettersi di credere altrimenti.</p><p>I dipendenti del pensionato sapevano che un gruppo di rivoltosi pericolosi ed arrabbiati stava arrivando e ben pochi di loro alla fine si erano detti disposti a rischiare. Dopo una minima resistenza della fazione conservatrice della popolazione locale, quindi, il gruppo ribelle riuscì ad entrare. Liberarono senza alcuno sforzo i prigionieri, ma gli omega di Okinawa avevano ragione: gran parte di loro erano sedati e poco presenti a loro stessi, quindi l’operazione di recupero fu piuttosto delicata.</p><p>“Atsumu… Osamu…” il biondo non volle girarsi verso quella voce. Non poteva; stava sognando. Riuscì a voltarsi solo quando suo fratello lo afferrò forte per la manica.</p><p>“No, non è possibile… è solo un’altra delle mie allucinazioni. Sto sognando, non è vero?” Shinsuke si stava guardando intorno confuso, forse tentando di capire cosa stesse succedendo o se tutto quello che vedeva stesse succedendo davvero. Atsumu ed Osamu avanzarono piano per paura di spaventarlo mentre gli occhi di entrambi si riempivano di lacrime.</p><p>“Mamma.” il primo a toccarlo fu Osamu; Shinsuke lo guardò con occhi sbarrati, poi guardò Atsumu e strinse entrambi in un abbraccio disperato.</p><p>“Vi prego…” singhiozzò “Vi prego, se questo è un sogno non svegliatemi più.” quelle parole, così piene di malinconia mista ad incredula felicità, fecero cedere del tutto Atsumu che iniziò a piangere a dirotto in un’esatta copia di suo fratello.</p><p>“Non lo è. Siamo qui.” non seppe chi recuperò i tre omega. Probabilmente furono Kiyoomi e Rintaro, ma ad Atsumu non interessava né ad Osamu. Anche quando i Kita si ripresero e il più grande tornò con sguardo vispo invece che annebbiato, Atsumu ancora non riusciva a crederci. Tutta la sua vita sembrava per sempre essere stata distrutta quel giorno del suo primo calore e peggiorata ancora di gran lunga quando gli fu portato via Osamu. Per quanto gli fossero poi occorsi solo pochi mesi per capacitarsi di essere stato fortunato nell’incontrare Kiyoomi, mai avrebbe potuto immaginare di poter avere <em>tutto</em>.</p><p>Kiyoomi, Osamu, sua madre. Sembrava perfetto. <em>Era </em>perfetto.</p><p>===</p><p>Kiyoomi aveva avuto paura per Atsumu quando su internet divagò la notizia del pensionato per omega marchiati. Non voleva che si creasse false speranze; non voleva che tornasse alla depressione dalla quale con tanta fatica l’aveva dovuto tirar fuori.</p><p>Kiyoomi avrebbe voluto consegnare il mondo intero ad Atsumu e – si disse tra sé e sé – da un certo punto di vista l’aveva fatto: gli aveva consegnato un mondo diverso grazie all’aiuto suo e dei loro amici. Avevano partecipato ad ogni sciopero, ad ogni marcia, incontrando vecchi amici e facendosene nuovi. Kiyoomi aveva lottato ed aveva vinto. Presto – <em>molto presto </em>per come stavano andando le cose – Atsumu avrebbe potuto realizzare il suo sogno e Kiyoomi con lui: giocare insieme in un’importante squadra della V-League.</p><p>“Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica, Omi.” gli aveva sussurrato un giorno l’omega mentre erano abbracciati sotto le lenzuola “So che lui non ci sarà.” Kiyoomi non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi di quelle parole: Atsumu era capace di leggerlo come fosse un libro aperto. Ci riusciva persino quando aveva metà del volto coperto da una maschera!</p><p>Lo baciò tra i capelli e lo strinse più forte. Avrebbe voluto dargli tutto, ma non poteva.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu… Osamu…” i gemelli non gli avevano mai descritto loro madre, eppure seppe immediatamente chi fosse quell’omega dai capelli bianchi con la radice nera. Guardando il quadretto familiare l’alpha non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime e gli bastò osservarlo con la coda dell’occhio per sapere che per Rintaro era lo stesso. I due sollevarono di peso gli omega per poi portarli fuori. Kiyoomi dubitava persino che si stessero rendendo conto di cosa stava succedendo intorno a loro: avevano occhi solo per guardarsi l’un l’altro; sembrava come se avessero paura che anche solo distogliere lo sguardo avrebbe fatto svanire quella bellissima visione.</p><p>Così, ovviamente, non fu. Li portarono tutti a casa di Suna ed Osamu invece che in ospedale, poi chiamarono Shirabu che li raggiunse per visitare Kita Shinsuke. I tre omega avevano così tanto da dirsi che gli alpha non si stupirono affatto di essere ignorati. Rintaro andò a recuperare sua figlia a casa di Suga e fu solo allora che ebbero inizio le presentazioni che furono piene di sorrisi e abbracci.</p><p>Kiyoomi si era ripromesso di cambiare il mondo e insieme ad Atsumu ci era riuscito. Ammirando la scena in quel salotto era difficile credere di poter rendere le cose migliori, in effetti era quasi impossibile, ma non del tutto.</p><p>Arrivò un anno più tardi l’opportunità di superarsi. La Legge venne definitivamente cambiata così che coach Foster poté aprire le selezioni per l’ingresso in squadra anche agli omega e Atsumu, neanche a dirlo, colse letteralmente la palla al balzo.</p><p><em>Perfetta</em>. La sua vita allora divenne assolutamente ed inequivocabilmente perfetta, e se mai del tutto inspiegabilmente avesse potuto avere dei dubbi, gli sarebbe bastato guardare verso Atsumu ed ubriacarsi del suo sorriso genuino per ricredersi.</p><p>Kiyoomi aveva sempre odiato tutto della loro società, ma pur di vivere in pace aveva continuato a condannare a parole e non ad azioni. Poi aveva incontrato Atsumu, e tutto era cambiato.</p><p>A quattro anni dal loro primo incontro, solo una cosa rimaneva da fare, e adesso stava attendendo tranquilla che il tramonto arrivasse a fargli da sfondo nella tasca interna della sua giacca e più specificatamente in una scatoletta blu di velluto recante la marca di una gioielleria specializzata in anelli di fidanzamento.</p><p><em>“Sì.” </em>così Kiyoomi seppe che sarebbe potuto anche morire, ma l’avrebbe fatto felice e senza rimpianti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINE! Be’, per così dire!! Come ho già anticipato in alcune note e/o risposte a commenti e recensioni (a proposito! Un ringraziamento speciale per tutti coloro che hanno speso un po’ di tempo per darmi il loro parere!), ho scritto diverse One Shot sui vari personaggi secondari che spieghino le loro storie!</p><p>Come che per questi capitoli ne pubblicherò una a settimana a partire da mercoledì prossimo! Quindi tenete d’occhio il mio profilo e questa serie chiamata “A Society to Change”!</p><p>A presto!!</p><p>xxx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>n.a.<br/>come sempre quando si tratta di fanfiction di Haikyuu!! ringrazio la mia cara LorasWeasley (andate a dare un'occhiata al suo profilo!) per i consigli e l'aiuto!!<br/>Riguardo alla fanfic: finora penso di avere da dire solo che il nome del padre di Kiyoomi l'ho inventato un po' a caso. Ho dovuto usarlo anche per un'altra long sakuatsu che sto scrivendo, quindi se leggerete anche quella vedrete che tornerà (anche se con un carattere ben diverso)!!<br/>xxx<br/>GReina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>